Trail of Tears
by alanrife01
Summary: This is a story of a seemingly random stuff happening from the main characters point of view based on what would happen if the main character wasn't able to fully control his powers. DISCLAIMER: I'm not making money of this story and if you have a problem with my story then then it is your own fault for reading it.


_**Prologue**_

As I was praying about the pain I felt for the wrongs, hurt, and sin that saturated this world.

"Lord, this is sin is like oil staining your world. I feel there is no way to cleanse it except for someone to spark the flames and remind this world who is really and truly in charge. In the name of Jesus Christ please make me the match that sparks the fire and become as righteous flame in accordance with your will. I apologize for any and all pain I caused you Lord Jesus at the Crucifixion. I implore you to physically manifest yourself unto me for at the very least granting me a way to bring about the event described in the King James bible referred to as the rapture." I said.

A heavenly light filled my bedroom as the Savior descended out of the heavens, "I know what is in your heart, little brother, for the same pain fills my own." He said, "If I allow your plan what is the end result?"

I raised a finger, "Unleashing five creatures from the five elemental forces of nature, fire, water, wind, nature such as plants animals, finally stone the very earth itself. Give people a reason to fear war. Releasing these creatures after I return from the other side of the fourth wall by punching a hole through the moon itself. Two years from now, to establish the paladin corp what that is I don't yet know. But first I need Kinetic Magic." I said, "Even if you don't let me become a destroyer. Then at least allow me to serve my mission on the other side of the fourth wall. Let me use the path you have already paved to save precious lives. Live Raven daughter of Trigon, had she been introduced to you she never would have summoned Trigon. Also, Sephiroth only turned evil because he was lied too. Maybe even get powers that were used by the enemy and use it to glorify you. And teach horrible people like the Gremory family that God isn't dead. In the name of Jesus Christ please let me do this."

He pressed a hand to my heart, "Very well, little brother, just remember like all skills Kinetic Magic must be developed first hand." He said, a light flooded through me.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I yelled out as I collided with fat Buu just after he was released, "Wanna play a game, its called Rite of Succession." I said.

"Buu love games!" Buu exclaimed.

"Basically the only way to remain free of the ball is to allow me to absorb you. Just gently hug me and then use your magic to turn into threads of pure energy. A thread is like a strand of hair. Don't over think it, just focus on passing all the knowledge, skills, abilities, and physical traits to me including that of everyone you have absorbed and eaten. Quick before he tries to stop you!" I exclaimed.

Buu hugged me he flashed pink and exploded into threads of energy and flowed into me. All his abilities flowed into me, the knowledge, skills, abilities of all those Buu had absorbed and or eaten flowed into me. I purged all personality traits using my new powers to make myself immune to toxins and pathogens. Including all the knowledge, skills, and abilities of kid Buu. I flew down pointing at Bobiti absorbing him using my energy along with Debora and both melted into me. I gained their knowledge, skills, abilities, genetically beneficial things and used the rest of all Buu had taken into unlock the full potential of my human mind and body. Focusing eighty percent of my mind on learning.

My body settled into a Buu outfit with a Grand Supreme Kai top over the top. I flew straight toward those nearby grabbing all of them with my energy and gained their genetic traits. I transferred the life force of the three Supreme Kais Buu absorbed to Goku. I smacked the top of his head knocking him out I pointed duplicating the three still living Supreme Kais. I patted Piccolo in the face, "Tag you it." I flew straight off at top speed knocking over several rock formations. Flying I flew to Capsule Corp getting the dragon radar and found first the black star dragon balls at the Look Out absorbed all seven. Then absorbed the regular dragon balls I then absorbed the dragon radar, enhancing it. Returning to the Supreme Kais planet and flew straight for the Z sword and pulled it free easily. I absorbed the Z sword seeing if I could absorb inanimate objects. My energy flowed over the Z sword and pulled it inside my body. I teleported to the super dragon balls absorbing them all not bothering to summon the dragon. I then teleported to the time nest and ate the bird, making the Supreme Kai of time cry in terror, I absorbed her and her time nest.

I screamed open a portal in time and space and jumped through dropped onto the shinju statue thing and smirked absorbing the statue. My energy swept over it and pulled it into my body, my body grew a Chakra network. All the Ki and magic was contained within my Chakra network.

I fought and absorbed all those there including Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Nagito. I sought out and absorbed all the tailed beasts, seeing a black spiritual aura around them. I then went to the moon and absorbed the body of the Ten tailed beast.

Upon traveling I quickly discovered I turned myself into my version of a werewolf. My beast seemed to acknowledge my presence hunted down only the very worst of people that enjoyed killing just for the sake of killing. The leaders corrupting people Seeing the condition of both the heart and the soul of every person all around me. Every night my inner beast took over whether I liked it or not and my body was surrendered to him. Leaving the duties to my inner beast at the same time always keeping an eye on the auras of peoples souls. Many sexual advances came my way I refused all of them stating I was a monk, they left me alone after that.

The wolf and I always focused on the Lord our God's doctrine. The wolf or Atma as he chose to call himself took to looking for the very worst criminals under biblical law. Eventually becoming feared throughout the entire elemental nations. With each kill we gained the Knowledge, skills, abilities of the person killed, if they had a Kekkei Genkai we gained that as well. We hunted down breeding centers destroying entire facilities. I came to terms with what I was my inner wolf comforted me working me through my deeply ingrained fears of any and all canine species. I drew a manga to teach the doctrine of the Creator with the help of the Creator. Within weeks my Manga was more popular than Make out Paradise. Except I portrayed the wrath of God as Werewolves. Always the pack being commanded by a mysterious white cloaked figure called the Creator who ordered the Alpha of the entire pack. I depicted the enemy of the Creator as Danzo Shimura in an inky black hooded robe.

The wolf went out and devoured all within the Shinobi prison overpowering all within it easily overpowering Fuujin and Rai-jin. Knocking out the guards easily quickly learning Atma gave me certain abilities in human form.

Devouring Danzo was particularly satisfying for both Atma and I, he managed to infect all of the ROOT ninja. Restoring their free will and emotions though Sai didn't quite make it. We ended up wiping out the Civilian Council the pack stuck around.

The Uchiha clan killed several pack members bragging about it. I had the pack pull back when the eager young members. I pulled the pack back and recruited other smaller clans scattered across the elemental nations. Smaller hidden village members were either infected or eaten. I during the day I managed to use my powers to absorb remains of long dead people civilian and Shinobi alike. Long dead Shinobi villages like the Land of whirlpools were added to our ranks. Restored to life as one of us all were more than happy to join us for the chance to have life again. We wiped out the Hidden stone and Hidden Cloud Village. With each kill the pack became more powerful. We finally tested a theory about numbers overwhelming power and tested it on Tsunade Senju. We tracked her and attacked her village in full force during the full moon turning or eating everyone we came across. Tsunade devastated the pack I called them back and attacked personally overwhelming her beta level strength with that of full blown Alpha.

She screamed in pain as she was infected and turned under the full moon. She woke as a werewolf elder rank despite being an Alpha female.

After seeping across the entire continent we spread tot he four continents and within six months had taken over the entire world. Even the messenger ninjas were infected, though still stuck to their jobs. I left that world via the others had shared my knowledge by they didn't gain my physical abilities. Naruto and Sasuke had taken over as Alphas after about ten years just after the Chunin exams.

I appeared in another world, seeing Chaos heading for the man next to Lucrecia Crescent. I stretched my mouth insanely wide impaling Chaos with my shinju chains it was yanked into my mouth as I ate it. It dissolved within me as I devoured its power. It was purified by the divine power flowing through the wolf. The full moon peeked through the doorway rising and I growled phasing to wolf form. Lucrecia and her mentor were both infected in a blur of bloody images the pack seemed to grow exponentially. Easily infecting multiple people, I managed to get the iconic Buster Sword from Genesis as a trophy for killing him in human form as we took out Hojo. We managed to find Jenova infected her, she seemed to be some kind of primordial herself. We took the Forgotten City and managed to infect the entire world fairly quickly. I managed to merge the buster sword with the Z sword.

A soldier ran in, "Sir, the facility is under attack, its the Akatsuki the Impaler!" The man said, "We tried to follow him but a fog rolled in and we lost all trace of him."

After some searching a conference of Shinra's leaders gathered only to have huge bipedal wolves burst through the door.

As Soldiers returned for a distress call from Shinra head quarters to find the entire facility of Shinra ablaze. Sephiroth was hugging Lucrecia Crescent, "I'm sorry, Mother." Sephiroth said, raising his sword only to have him.

Years Later as Cloud and his friends showed up an icy wind swept through their group. A massive cast iron frying pain rammed into Cloud's face as pink skinned childlike creature grabbed his equipment ripping it off.

"HELP!" Tifa, Aeris, and Lucrecia crescent all screamed strapped to the creature's back.

They ran after the creature as it stayed just out of their reach dodging their attacks. as they started using magic and limit breaks. The creature leaped into the air and took off disappearing into the distance a paper floated to the ground, Sephiroth caught it raising a hand.

"To the blond boy, I didn't know if you were a boy or a girl giving you look like a girl. I invite you and your friends all to my home for tea. Sincerely, Alpha, Lord of the Forgotten City." Sephiroth read, "PS The Forgotten City is a no fly zone, air ships will be shot down. PSS, Tell the blond boy girl to put some clothes on before you arrive."

Hours later they arrived at the Forgotten City walking in seeing the city was alive with activity. Including having working lights in the form of flameless lanterns.

"Welcome to Forgotten City, Lord Oberon is expecting you. He isn't a patient person so please come with me." A black haired woman said.

After the long process of getting cleared with Security five days had passed and they were still in the security room just inside the boarders of the Forgotten city. Finally a door opened and they were lead into a laboratory finding Tifa no where to be found, Lucrecia and a brown haired guy working at a computer system.

"It looks like the little ones are almost done!" Lucrecia said.

"Where is Tifa?" Cloud asked.

A door hissed open revealing Tifa in a bathrobe toweling her hair dry, "Oh, that was awesome, Lord Oberon I should get kidnapped by you more often." Tifa said, she saw Cloud, "Oh, you're here."

She walked over and kissed Zack dragging him off, "Alan, you are Lord Oberon?" Sephiroth asked.

"I make it my policy to ensure my prisoners want to stay. plenty of food, hot water for showers, battle simulators for exercise, oh and all fighting is illegal outside of the arena." Alan said pointing to the window, "Look out that window, its the huge building with flashing colorful lights."

They looked out the window and their gaze was immediately drawn to the colossal building where lights flashed the sound of combat came from. People with monster features walked out completely at peace with the humans with us, "This is a sanctuary for those that don't want to fight." Alan said, "So, there is no need for concern little girl." He said ruffling Cloud's hair.

Cloud blinked in surprise as Alan walked back over to the computer as Lucrecia came over, "Where is Jenova?" Zack asked.

"Speaking of, anyone that wants the Jenova Stigma dealt with follow Tifa. The two kids from the Orphanage, ah, they are done, looks like the girl scored much higher." Alan said.

"So, where is that little pink thing that kidnapped Tifa and my clothes?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, that is actually one of my transformations." Alan said, "Why, because I'm partially insane."

"Sephiroth!" Aeris said.

"Sorry, I'm late babe." Sephiroth said walking over kissing Aeris, feeling her swollen stomach, Aeris' mother and father both walked out.

"So, why did you take Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Actually Tifa and Lucrecia are both in on drawing you all here." Alan said, "I'm leaving this world soon to go to the next world, Lucrecia, Sephiroth, Aeris and I are all going. Actually Cloud I was hoping you would take over as leader of this city. I have a team that will be working with the labs but in short, all new arrivals have to go through a medical exam. It doubles as our education system everyone of the age of eight years of age has to go through this medical exam. Those who want to come with me are more than welcome to join me. Except you Cloud, you're the guardian of the life stream of this world, you can't come."

"Where will you go?" Zack asked.

"You can't come either Zack, I need you to take over as head of security of this city. Tifa's kid sister is taking over ninja training after hers is complete." Lucrecia said, "Its all part of the medical exam, offering one training of four choices. Mage, ninja, Warrior, or Archery. Of course that is only after you learn about the Gospel."

"As for where I will go, there are inhabited worlds without number out there. There is no telling where I will end up." He answered, "Feel free to leave any time you choose. I'll be world jumping in soon, now is the only chance you'll get."

Exactly seven Billion years after I first started my journey spreading the gospel. Many worlds were converted albeit by infecting every living person one every world I came to. Some words I came to fought back hard but in the end the gospel was ever stopped. I gained many travel companions from many worlds such as Primula from the three Shuffle anime verse. Rin was 'convinced' to marry Kaede especially after she was infected. Some worlds were beyond saving such as the DxD worlds, so I just absorbed them instead of destroying them. Merely to reclaim the Sacred gears from the demons. Gaining all knowledge, skills, and abilities from everyone.

I traveled the world from Skies of Arcadia combined my wolf for with my human form using my technique. At some point gathering each of the giant war machines the moment they awakened into an Airship. Basing it off of the Airship the Delphinus including the silver thing after leaving the silver country above water. There were many that were willing to join my crew as I spread the gospel across all of Arcadia. The yellow nation was problematic their army was easily devastated by Sephiroth alone. The one silver guy was absorbed by me. The different nations where all too happy to let me keep the war Machines, when I threatened to destroy their country. The yellow country out right refused and I was forced to destroy the entire country. Though keeping the war machine despite their protests. Those from the silver country that floated above Arcadia willingly donated themselves and their station to my cause. After being introduced to the gospel.

As I traveled across worlds spreading the gospel in one form or another. Fusing my beast form with my Susano along my travels augmenting my abilities. I shared the gospel gaining allies and always kept my virginity in tact through my entire mission. Meeting worlds I knew about before hand and others that I didn't recognize and yet many more that I did know about though shouldn't have. The Bleach world for example was easily converted I convinced Ishine Ichigo's father to return to the soul society. Though there were many worlds and their moons that I was out right ordered to get rid of all were absorbed, via my supernova technique, gaining the knowledge, skills, abilities of every living person on the planet. Such as Alagaesia, Hyrule, the planet of the Orange Lanterns, after destroying the orange power battery killing the orange entity. Absorbing the orange lantern rings, then came the entire reality of Skyrim. The Oblivion plains and Soveingard, all were absorbed. Then was the world of the Elemental benders from avatar the last Airbender. Last was the Dragon Age world and then the Creator took charge of my ship as I was sent in a different direction.

A fire dragon with bright red scales roared as a blonde elf maiden screamed as she was kidnapped by the elf. I saw a blur of motion as things fast forwarded.

I was pushed through a light and blinked against a blinding light seeing a blonde elf. Something was caught in my throat I tried to dislodge it and heat rushed up my throat and I belched as plume of blue flames escaped my mouth. I looked toward the source of an anxiety and saw a woman with a fading life force. I was handed to her, "Ailin." She said, weakly.

I struggled to respond and a single word emerged, "Mama!"

She brightened leaning in removing a necklace and placed it around my neck. Hands reached to separate my from her panic shot through me.

[FIVE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR YEARS LATER]

In the middle of the night I slipped out of Lothlorian slipping past all the guards under the cover of darkness, after putting a powerful sleeping spell on all of Lothlorian. I slipped through and went to the sanctuary finding the blade that feel from the sky. Following the pull I walked past the sleeping guard as the doors turned intangible allowing me past. I saw the sword elegant and lethal at the same time. I walked over running my fingers over it the feel of the metal was so familiar. I gripped the hilt and drew the blade it slid free of the of the pedestal. It was heavy but it was a comfortable weight as knowledge skills and abilities from before returned to me. I used my technique to absorb it all into my current self.

I shifted the sheath to my left hip from my back seeing my equipment now similar that of the hero of time. As I donned a quiver of arrows across my back.

As I was going to leave and placed a good bye letter on the night stand next to Galadriel's bed.

I slipped out and made my way to the Lonely Mountains killing the Orcs and Goblins that crossed my path. As I slipped inside using magic to open the door I managed to absorb the still sleeping Smaug. My prowess and strength increased to an incredible level. All his knowledge, skills, and abilities increased exponentially. I managed to come across the Archenstone stone. Turning my sword into a hammer I took the gold forging it into the mountain itself.

Taking bright steel ore, a large deposit of Mithril, the raw Moonstone ore from Arcadia, and a large portion of the gold. Organizing the rest of the gold forging it directly into Erabor itself.

I set to work crafting a forge from the many dragons I had absorbed creating a with dragon heads. I altered the properties of my fire breath into purifying flame purifying all the ore and gold into a single cohesive bar of metal around the Archenstone. I used my magic to scan the Archenstone absorbing and restoring the original. So I could duplicate the Archenstone. I had bonded with the white Warg after killing Ozag and all the Orcs searching for Thorin. I managed to use a clone to obtain the one ring and channeling the power of the Creator into my purifying flame. The ring screamed in pain as I channeled Angellic light magic into my flames. The ring a deep rooted magic within the ring was forced out of it and destroyed as the ring bonded to my left ring finger fusing with it.

I used my magic to fuse all the purified ores, duplicating the pure metals from Hyrule. All of it I forged with magic into a war hammer around the Archenstone. I took the Crown of the king of Erabor Thorin's father and reforged augmented it reforging it with some of the same metals as the hammer. Duplicating the Jagged crown except with Smaug's scales, teeth infused with magic spells so that only he that is worthy by the old code of the knights of the Round Table.

As the battle against the Orc army commenced, I took the kings hammer and recreated the Anvil of the void using all the Dwarves that had been killed and or died. I slammed hammer down on the Anvil of the Void and energy erupted outward as I used my own fire breath combining the wealth of Erabor. To upgrade the city of Erabor adding in archive magic using the creator's doctrine as the very core. Focusing the Creator's original unedited doctrine, I managed to find the gemstones the color of moonlight.

I sent out my magic deep through the rock of the mountain and slammed my hammer into the Anvil of the Void. All the Dwarven ruins from across the entire face of Nirn were added to the Mountain of Erabor. The mountain rippled as lightning lit up the mountain as all the metal with the mountain. As I struck the Anvil of the Void turning it into a signal for turning all Dwarves that had died into Golems of stone and metal. Infusing them the new archive core naming it a Paladin Seed.

A massive wave of energy as I felt the wave flow through the entire tunnel networks spread underneath all of middle earth and beyond. A wave of metals of all the evil parts of the world like Mordor all of it was cleansed and ripped toward me. Infused with the Golems as an army of Golems stood at the ready, I gripped the hammer adding in a paladin seed.

The hammer hardened changing in size and shape.

As Gandalf and the band of Dwarves, armies of men and elves all fought hard against the Orcs, and goblins. There was a sound of Stone Cracking when sudden creators of solid stone poured out of Erabor roughly shaped like Dwarves but made of metal and stone. All of them lead by a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

He gripped his robe and ripped it off revealing Ailin the Crowned prince of Lothlorian. He leaped and a white Warg wearing full battle armor. He ran past Thorin dropping a masterfully crafted Warhammer Thorin caught it dropping what he was holding. The hammer shined brightly as a glittering crown of red dragon scales fused with the crown of the Dwarves king graced with dragon's teeth forming a Jagged Crown. The Archenstone was forged into the heart of the Warhammer. Glittering armor made of dragon scales and bones forming Dwarven style armor covered Thorin.

"That hammer has deemed you worthy the oath by which it tests a person is engraved into the back of the throne. Yes I renovated all of Erabor get mad all you want its all ready done. Everything you need to know is in the library."

"Guess we will just have to read then, and those stone creatures." Thorin said.

"The Knurla Legion, Knurla meaning of Stone. The legion are the souls of every dwarf that was killed or has died is among them and they answer exclusively to the one that holds that hammer. I named it the Gilded Heart." Ailin said, "That crown is called the Jagged Crown, and yes those are Smaug's teeth. Unfortunately I had to use the over sized pile of gold to fix the structural damage to Erabor."

The battle was in full swing when a colossal ship descended from the sky several warriors appeared from the ship and entered the fray.

"So, this is where you ended up?" A white haired man with a seven foot long single edge sword said.

"Oh, hey, Sephiroth, fancy meeting you here. The name is Ailin now." Ailin said, his over sized Broad sword streaked with blood.

There was giggle from a little girl as she landed causing complete chaos with an over sized broad sword that resembled red hot lava. Thorin was nearly shot with a black arrow only to have Ailin raise his hand and a circle of pink magic swallowed the arrow.

Ailin grabbed Galadriel pulling her onto the white Warg jumping off his body shined as his equipment and weapons vanished. He morphed into a huge midnight black bipedal wolf like creature. He loosed a howl causing the sun to set and the full moon rose overhead and an army of similar creatures poured out of the giant floating ship. The wolf like creatures tore through the Orcs and goblin ranks with deadly precision the other armies of men, elves, and Dwarves all sat back getting out of the way. As the Knurla Legion blocked of the goblins, and Orcs escape routes.

All those that had died Orc, Goblin, Men, and elves all rose as the wolf like creatures. All dead Dwarves rose as Knurla and then the battle was over as the last of the Orcs were turned.

Ailin finally reverted out of animal form Galadriel and Elrond both walked up to Ailin as he was healing his white Warg.

"A beautiful animal, kind of Familiar though." Thorin said.

"She use to belong to Azog before I parted his head from his shoulders. A few months back on a moonlit run the details are a bit hazy." Ailin said, he produced a strange egg like object offering it to Thorin who took it.

The egg thing melted into Thorin his entire body glowed the glow flowed through all the Dwarves and Knurla.

"You caused quite a stir with your disappearing act." Elrond said, "Arawin greatly missed you?"

"She's meant to marry Aragorn." Ailin said, flatly, "Thorin I reshaped the throne so its impossible to get comfortable on the throne. To remind the Dwarven people that the throne is a responsibility and not a privilege."

"That's reasonable." A red haired female elf said walking up with a Dwarf.

"Congratulations." Ailin said.

"How was all of this supposed to play out?" Galadriel asked.

"Thorin, him, him, him, and him were all supposed to die. Also, the one ring wasn't supposed to have been destroyed, I dealt with it personally." Ailin said, the small silver haired girl walked up.

"Grandmother this is Primula, my adopted daughter and yes, I did take the sword. It was always mine. The memories of my past lives are contained in it. I still have a job to do, I do not know what will happen but I do, know that me will always need the guidance of the elves. I give the laws of the Creator of this world and the one true God of this world to the elves so that those that are long lived. Can guide mortal men, in future ages. Men are stupid by nature they are slow to learn when no one is there to properly guide them. That is why I am establishing the dragon riders as peace keepers of all of Middle Earth." Ailin said, offering Galadriel the same egg of light he gave Thorin, Galadriel accepted the egg of light it melting into her. All the elves including Elrond glowed with the light.

"Oh, Legolas here, I found them for since your father isn't a very nice person I'm returning these to you." I said.

"Ailin." A white haired man shining with the purest white light wearing a white robe, "You still have a job to do."

Ailin handed Elrond two books a tome of a particular type of magic and another tome with a broke oval etched into the cover. He also handed him a thick scroll that had a smaller scroll with it then Ailin walked over to the man in the white robe. All those that came from the floating ship were pulled into a white light and disappeared into the ship and the ship disappeared.

Years later above the earth I stared down after I was sent home after my mission was done. After all the paperwork was complete and I was released as a missionary. I sat at home bored out of my mind, I screamed at the top of my lungs a portal exploded open and I rushed through it making to the other side just before it closed. All I had absorbed flowed back to me returning to me I at a distance I absorbed both Broly and Paragus. They flowed into me as visible threads of energy and a Saiyan tail sprouted from me. My body flared with power as my body sprouted a monkey like tail. I focused on my technique making the Saiyan part of me dominant, particularly Vegeta's genetic traits. Using my wishing powers to make me register on any tech as a Saiyan Kryptonian Hybrid. While all other genetic traits only enhance my Saiyan genetics. I purged my weakness the tail sensitivity my weakness to red solar radiation. My body changed to Super Saiyan Four. I saw Bardock's team as Dodoria, Zarbon, and the others of their group.

I summoned a ball of Ki on instinct rolling it pouring more power into it and thrust my hands. Emerald green Ki flowed shot from my hands engulfing Dodoria, Zarbon, and all those with him in a colossal beam of Ki vaporizing them.

As they were ash I turned chortled darkly seeing Bardock arriving greeted by his team.

"What if they had new orders from Freeza?" Bardock said.

"That's why I'm here they were planning to betray Freeza after raping Lord Freeza's entire family." I said.

"Are you insane?!" Fasha said.

I flash stepped smacking her ass, "Oh, completely." I said, teleporting to Freeza.

I grabbed him and summoning the Z sword and duplicating Trunks defeat of Freeza. Freeza yelled as I yelled and I sliced him and his chair to pieces before blasting him to smithereens. I teleported repeating the process with his Brother and father.

I teleported to King Vegeta as I ripped off his tail kicked him in the groin. Grabbing his ankle smashing him repeated into the floor with all my strength. Then kicked him in the groin as hard and as I could send flying through three solid metal was. He whimpered, "WHAT HAVE YOU DO TO MY..." I grabbed Prince Vegeta bending him over my knee spanking him mercilessly.

"Care to explain your actions?" The Queen said.

"What do you want?" King Vegeta asked.

"The Saiyan race was supposed to become Peace Keeping Force in the universe. But none of your people are worthy to under go the rite of passage. Simply by committing mass genocide, in short turn about is fair play." I said, "I am the God of the Saiyan race and I couldn't be more disgusted with the lot of you."

I sensed myself become the god of all Saiyans learning their language in an instant.

"Please at least have mercy on my sons." King Vegeta said, holding his ribs struggling to stand.

"I am not without mercy. At some unknown point in the future your planet will be destroyed. You don't know how and you don't know when." I said, "If you wish to prevent this King Vegeta, deliver this Container unopened and or tampered with to the headquarters of the Galactic Patrol, personally and have your entire race join the Galactic Patrol."

I raised a hand producing a metal container containing a paladin Seed I handed it to him.

"Speak the oath, now. Unless you want another beating." I said.

King Vegeta paled, "What is the oath?" He asked.

I instructed him in the oath of the knights of the Old code in the Ancient Language. Except altering it to be not gender specific and more personal to the individual speaking.

He reluctantly spoke the oath with Exaggerated precision and success. His entire body glowed for a moment, "Now, this oath will be spoken before a Saiyan is allowed to go through the rite of Passage. I have learned that true power emerges exclusively when one puts their life on the line to protect other. I have tested it and it is the only way. You and your people must learn how to do this. Its how I achieved this form. This is the full potential of the Saiyan race. This form I have is the purpose of the Giant ape. As the God of the Saiyan race for the past crimes of the Saiyan race. Kakarot, son of Bardock and Prince Vegeta will the first Saiyans allowed to go through the Rite of Passage. But not until I deem them both ready, as for how to satisfy the Saiyan need to fight, focus on defending others. By making other people your pride is the easiest way to unlock your true power. That is how I destroyed Freeza, his father, and his brother so easily." I said, "This form I have is the form of a true Super Saiyan. Besides do you really care who you are fighting as long as you get to fight?"

"Guess not." King Vegeta said.

"Plus just think of the entire Saiyan race is your pride. Now, just focus on improving the skill of your people. That is why the oath you made is so crucial. Now, as the God of All Saiyans, I give you King Vegeta a mission to deliver this container untempered with to the headquarters of the Galactic Patrol, personally in person." I said.

"I accept this mission in exchange I charge you with a mission of finding a bride for my son." King Vegeta said.

I showed King Vegeta a picture of Vegeta when he first arrived on earth in the Z Series, "When your son is the age he is in this picture he will be ready to marry." I said.

"He's about twenty-five in this picture." He said.

"Very well, I will choose Prince Vegeta's betrothed as long as you realize a god is only bound by their word conditional upon obedience." I said.

I teleported to Kakarot finding him in the Nursery next to an empty bed of marked for Broly. I picked up Kakarot quieting his fussing undoing all mental programing implanting a Paladin Seed combined with the oath of the knights of the old code in him. I also implanted both in all the infants in the nursery weaving it into their genetic code. So that their children would have the knowledge born into them. All the children shown brightly with the purest white light. I teleported to earth and arrived at the Look Out, "Oh, my." Kami said.

I produced an archive screen with the dragon ball series and the Dragon ball Z series. We watched it as Mr. Popo was the super polite version taking care of the Look Out.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Years later, as Goku defeated King Piccolo I teleported in catching the egg. Merging a Paladin seed and the Oath of the knights of the Old Code. I used my wishing powers to teach unlock Kami's full potential using King Piccolo. King Piccolo, exploded flowing into Kami as I used a Paladin Seed as a filter. His threads flowed into Kami, "Well, Bulma Briefs." I said.

"Yes, who are you?" Bulma asked.

"Goku's of the people known as Saiyans, they are a warrior race from another world. I am the God of all Saiyans, when Goku returns from the training he is about to undergo. When you and Goku meet again, you will marry him before the World Martial Arts Tournament of Goku's eighteenth year." I said, "Goku is about to under go the rite of Passage of his people. Give me your word."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with a God. You have my word, I will marry Goku when I see him again." Bulma promised, "Yamcha looks like you have to move out!"

"Um, Okay." Yamcha said, as the other Z fighters were pale as he stared at me.

"How did you get so powerful?" Tien asked.

"This form is a special bloodline that only a Saiyan has. To get stronger focus on mastering energy control, here is three scrolls to give you a few ideas. There is physical energy called Ki which you are familiar with and then there is mystic energy called Mana. When these two energies are mixed properly a new energy called Chakra is created. These scrolls will teach you how to use and control Chakra. Chakra is used in what is called Jutsu, or Ninja art. Here is a scroll on an excellent training Jutsu called the Multi shadow clone Jutsu. First master your Chakra control, with the two techniques in the first scroll. Here is a scroll on Medical Jutsu for Choutzu and I want You, Tien, Krillin, and Choutzu all training at Bulma's House to make sure Yamcha doesn't try anything inappropriate. If he does I order you to kill him, because if you don't, I will. Bulma I want you to learn Medical Jutsu. Bulma I want you to focus on the contents of this computer disk not only is the disk encoded and in encrypted in thirty-five different languages. Some of them are not available on this world." I handed over the respective scrolls as I explained and gave Bulma the computer disk.

I arrived at the Look Out Kami greeted me looking as old as ever. I produced the Piccolo from the future that I had absorbed during the Buu Saga. He appeared in a flare of energy he blinked, "I'm caught up to speed, you absorbed me and then restored." He said.

"However, this time around the two of you aren't connected. You two are completely separate Namekians both at full power." I said.

"We know." Kami said.

"Piccolo while I am working with this little one here, Kami will fill you in. You have my knowledge, my technique I gained Majin buu's power and by gaining Super Saiyan four with is what Goku needs taught. Except this time teach him energy control. Also, at some point Bulma needs brought up here and the two need married, before the World martial arts tournament Goku is to defeat you. I am the Keeper of Time and Goku will be stronger if he marries Bulma. Piccolo you need to train Goku like you trained Gohan, after Goku goes through the Rite of Passage." I said.

I walked over to the side examining the egg I pressed my hands onto it. My loneliness overwhelmed me at times. I looked at it looking at Piccolo and Kami. I activated my archive magic putting the egg into stasis. As I raised it my archive put a barrier around it.

"Kami you aren't bound to the life of this demon spawn are you?" I asked.

"Thankfully no." Kami said, "Thanks to you I regained what I lost when I split from King Piccolo minus the evil."

I sensed the child inside the egg was dead no life within the egg at all.

"Oh, it looks like this little one is actually dead. So I'm recycling its genetic matter." I said, "Piccolo remember how you trained Gohan. To think now you get to train Goku. Now remember all the times he irritated the crap out of you."

Piccolo smiled and I smiled seeing the egg I focused my power into the egg, "I'm going to use the Upgraded Hyperbolic Time Chamber." I said.

I flew to the time chamber entering it and closed the door and started working on the egg. I activated seeking suggestions from the Creator and a large menu appeared. The elemental bending world appeared, Asami Sato appeared in front of it along with Korra with a red and blue Yin yang engagement necklace. Toph, Kuvira, Katara, and Azula. M'gann Morzz appeared with, both versions of Raven, Terra from Teen Titans anime, Jinx from Teen Titans anime, Supergirl, villain and hero Powergirl, Diana Prince of DC earth. Hawkwoman of the Justice Lords, Hawkgirl of the Crime Syndicate Earth. The Blue prints for Android Seventeen and android Sixteen. As well as Android's sixteen, Seventeen, eighteen and Cell of the Future appeared. That were all killed by Future Trunks I the cannon time line. As well as the body snatching Goku Black merged with the other traitor Kai from the future. As well as all the other women I had loved.

I smirked remembering other life times I had forgotten about as the egg was placed. I added Buu matter using my technique it was filtered through the already existing paladin seed. The Technique was woven into the infants genetic code, I turned the egg into a female human reproductive system for the infant. Adding in M'gann Morzz as the base except using her true form. She vanished into the infant as the Infant Namekian turned into a sleeping clearly female white skinned Namekian with light blue muscles. I made green skin grow over her body to restore her green Martian form as her true form. Her muscles receded beneath her skin as she turned warm green. I added a bit of Saiyan into the mix adding a Chakra Network except adding adding in the Saiyan Rite of Passage to make her martian genetics dominant. The saiyan Genetics added another strand of DNA to the her own birth genetics. Her body shimmered gaining Super Saiyan four. Then reverted back as M'gann shimmered as she gained a Chakra network and her body shimmered. Her body sprouted a tail matching her natural hair color in her green martian form now her true form.

I infused all the villains through the filter all were incinerated their collective knowledge skills, and abilities, and special genetic traits were added. Including the Goku Black, and evil Omni King, along with the traitor Kai.

I added Asami Sato, Korra, and all four of the other benders. All of them flowed into her I infused, Nth metal enhancing her entire body. The command was obeyed instantly both the Justice Lords Hawkwoman and Justice Syndicate were added. Teen Titans Raven was added, along with Terra. I infused all the androids into Android eighteen from the future and present, and past into M'gann. Reworking the explosive into a power generator working in all the sacred gears. All the boost gears where added infused thanks to the filter flowing as pure energy. Then I added Diana Prince of the DC earth along with all the other women I fell in love with. Lastly I added a wedding in the form of a dragon rider bond between her and I. There was a flash the purest white light as she and I gained a Gedwey Ignasia around our left ring fingers. I added the flame shield earings down to her genetic code. Her body absorbed it then shifted everything she gained as Kekkei Genkai she gained all the traits.

M'gann shimmered her body hissed as she gained a yin yang engagement necklace. That I had given Korra as she settled my archive vanishing as the M'gann shimmered turning to a woman with black hair except she still didn't have a life force. I sighed pulling out smiling as I linked her to my own life force. She gasped coming to life as Julia...my Julia was revealed.

I smiled as I changed the World I was currently in and started creating a world in in my own image using the Creator as the foundation of my world. Making a universe of my own based on the DBZ universe except the time line I had started was a separate universe. I sensed a shift in the universe that it was no longer universe seven. Instead it was universe six the Creator taking over controlling time. I was the God of Chaos.

An idea struck me and I duplicated all the dragon balls I absorbed that had returned to me in this universe. I too the six star dragon ball of the usual earth dragon ball. Using the Oceanus Shenron focusing all the dragon balls into this form augmenting M'gann Morzz. Her true white martian form was revealed I watched all the duplicated dragon balls flowed into the shadow dragons. With a thought I made all the shadow dragons pass through the filter and empowered Oceanus Shenron and she smiled nodding to me and flew through the filter and flowed into M'gann. The Gedwey Ignasia appeared around hers and my left ring finger. Her body shined blindingly my body shined in response as the world shimmered and she was virgo the Celestial spirit of the Maiden as she smiled at me nodding.

I appeared an army of Super villains were marching through the streets.

"The Justice League and Earth's mightiest heroes are dead. This city now belongs to us now!" Gorilla Grodd declared.

"I wouldn't count on it! You'll find me much harder to deal with." I said, rolling my shoulders and neck, removing all defensive equipment.

Focusing all my supernatural abilities, equipment defensive, offensive, genetic traits into restoring my original form regardless of what it looked. Enhancing my original body with everything I had gained and kicking everything that wasn't mine and didn't belong to me out of my body and out of my possession.

I reached to the deepest part of my entire being bypassing everything else grabbing for the very core of my being. Bringing it all to the surface a blinding light of the purest white light flooded every cell in my body. My entire body rushed back to me. Eighty percent of my brain focused on enhancing my physical abilities. My training to overcome all of my instincts and unlocking the full potential of my human body. The X Gene I my original genetic code awoke in all its fury all the genetic augmentations added new strands of DNA to my own. Forming a solid cord of DNA the purest white light flowed through the cord filling every cell in my body. The Creator's power filled ever cell in my body as I opened my minds eye unleashing everything I had. The gift of Discernment became a Dojutsu and I activated it feeling my eyes turn completely white shining with the purest white light from within. Then I saw a long forgotten memory of being in the past seeing myself killing Vandal Savage before he became immortal and absorbing the Meteor.

My mind suddenly came alive as a divine fortress formed and was beyond my control. I focused trusting the Creator absolutely drawing on his power.

My eyes snapped open as Grodd rushed me I saw a black aura glowing around him, "Die you pathetic hero!" He declared.

I unleashed my azure flames as if opening a flood gate a wave of liquid azure flames flooded out of me pouring out of me. I burned away all supernatural abilities and traits from all of the Villains ad invaders. I burned away all the damage saving the innocent people. As the damaged buildings were made good as new.

All the villains were cleansed of all there supernatural gifts as the entire world was engulfed. Merlin appeared calling a storm I castled the magic throwing azure flames at him incinerating his staff. The Olympians and all the other gods of this world appeared. The lords of order appeared along with the lords of Chaos.

"Where is Vandal Savage he should be here too." Witch Boy said.

I sighed, "You are destined to be miserable, for eternity." Nabu said.

"Then I'll go somewhere you don't have Jurisdiction." I said.

"Where would that where be, we have Jurisdiction everywhere." Witch boy said.

I flung out my power, "SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!" I declared, gathering my flames and flung it skyward, burning a hole through the fourth wall trying to summon the Creator himself. Trying to give him my burdens used my technique to give my entire existence back to the Creator. A condensed beam of azure energy slammed into the moon I pushed my entire being and very existence into the task focusing everything to the exclusion of all else.

Suddenly a something shattered and the Creator threw open the gates of heaven shattering chains as he reached for me. I fell backward reaching for him, "I'm sorry for everything, I just wanted a family of my own that wouldn't end in tragedy so bad I couldn't stand it. I'm so sorry. If it's not too late I'll take that rest now! I'm ready to let go, it just didn't make sense that so many people had to die to accomplish a destiny. I just wanted to help and I wanted to be a husband and a father! Is being a husband and a father really too much to ask? Because in the name of Jesus Christ I'm asking anyway." I asked.

I was embraced picked up into the arms of Jesus, "No." He said as I drifted off to sleep, "No it isn't? But who did you have in mind?"

"Erza Scarlet!" I said.

I woke in a bed feeling well rested Jesus walked in with a tray of breakfast foods, "I know you may not feel hungry but eat anyway?" He said, "Explain besides Erza's appearance what decided on Erza Scarlet?"

"Well, to be honest, she can handle herself in a fight, she has this gorgeous smile. Plus if anyone can give me a good fight it would be Erza. Plus she's really smart, she isn't overly obsessed with her appearance she has a natural sort of beauty without actually needing make up. But what really caught my eye was the fact that she is a warrior at heart just like me. She can be abrasive a lot of the time but to me that is an endearing quality. On top of all of that I can't think of anyone else of the opposite gender that even comes close to matching my level of strength." I said, "However if I'm going back then my real self needs to stay here, safe and sound. How, well that is your department not mine. Just make my real self a limited time second origin power or something!"

I finished eating breakfast and drank everything, "Very well, little brother but wooing her is completely up to you?" He said, smiling, "But how do you plan to be free of your godhood."

I produced my weapon sighing, "I will trade my god hood for the Force specifically that from the Force Unleashed. The skills I gained in video game both times I played the game. As well as the chance to be married in no uncertain terms and it not end tragically." I said, "I want to marry someone with a lot of potential and can master my technique."

I fiddled with my weapon fusing in a duplicated the Delphinus into it making my own Light Saber out of everything I own. Focusing all the crystals and stones in my weapon as a focus crystal.

My weapon shined changing to a light saber except it was a hilt with an Ovate to round hilt with all the tech in side a thick heavily armored outer shell.

He smiled nodding to me pressing a hand to me a wave of power flooded every cell in my body. Then I saw the memories of myself in the game both times I played the Force Unleashed. The memories, skills, abilities, powers, and belongings from the Force Unleashed two flowed through me as my original body restored to me. Augmented all my abilities genetic or other wise vanished making my force abilities stronger.

All genetic weaknesses and genetic illnesses were purged by my Paladin Seed and my ship turned to a capsule absorbing it. My body glowed pink as I returned to wearing a Super Buu's outfit despite having absorbed everything including all four Eternal dragons. As I remembered that I was in fact Harry James Potter. My original appearance was restored except I was younger the same age as Raven. Floating in an intangible form unable to use my powers in the reality of the Young Justice Movie, Teen Titans Judas Contract. Though not in the movie itself, I flew through Brother Blood ripping all the powers out of him to gain a body of my own. My arms emerged from his back I grabbed him pulling free as he screamed in pain. I pulled all the power out of him leaving him with nothing.

I landed having all the powers he had gained from the Titans. I used my technique and a Paladin Seed to erase the True Anti Christ from existence, time, space, and fate. Causing the powers to flow through my body as threads of energy my body reverted to the same age as Raven as. I pulled the power Slade gained he gasped as threads of energy flooded out of him into me as as my muscles hardened swelling. My physical development skyrocketed as I unlocked my physical potential without increasing size.

I focused on all of Beastboy's animal forms using my technique to augment my human muscles with the strongest muscles from each animal form. All the powers with the samples I pushed the samples to their full potential making them and all my other powers my own. An ankh swallowed me and I dropped on top of Raven my hips landed between her legs.

"You asked for help. The only way to escape what is coming is to lose your virginity." I said.

She was taken aback, she stood grabbing my wrist pulling me through a portal and into a bedroom, she removed her cloak. She shed her clothing as I shed mine the mundane way. When we were both naked I said, "Before we do this..." I produced the Potter Family Wedding ring, "Hold out your left hand."

She held up her left hand I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. The ring fixed to her finger as a ring appeared on my finger all my other titles were absorbed into the ring. Raven and I shined brightly for a moment something fell away from both of us.

Raven took my hands leading me over to the bed as she laid down on her pillows.

I got up with her as she sealed the door with a powerful barrier.

I trusted her relying on her not trusting my own powers and magic. I moved between her legs pressing my shaft into her folds and sheathed myself inside her tearing through a barrier inside her she glowed with an ankh shining around us. We appeared in a Lazarus Pits I lifted her up as I thrust into her pulling her on top of me trusting upward.

A huge facility with a large vat of the liquid from the Lazarus pit, "Raven, focus threads of energy throughout your entire body to unlock your full potential. I used this technique to devour the Kyuubi no Yoko. View my memories study them and use the technique yourself, I cannot explain it. This is one technique you must master on your own. You must take this technique to its highest level. You must use this technique to kill your father. You are stronger than he is it's time to prove it."

"How long will it take to master?" She asked.

"Roughly seventy-two hours. You have the power to turn your connection to Trigon against him." I said, "You must draw from me as well, it is the only way. Raven remember that I choose to be in love you unconditionally nothing you do or say will ever change that. Jesus Christ is bound to forgive and accept all those that genuinely seek him. You must master you magic. Within my mind is all the knowledge on this technique you will ever need. Focus on accomplishing this technique to the exclusive of all else. You must let go of all restraint and conquer your full power. I have absolute faith in you Raven, Jesus love's you Raven and so do I. Now merge with your emotions set them free, don't worry you can't hurt me. I'm literally a god, Raven. You need to feel your emotions. Use the technique and take control. This technique is to unlock one hundred percent of your absolute full potential of your physical abilities. First focus on mastering the technique using the energy in this Lazarus Pit once you have mastered it. It is time to let go of all restraint, Raven."

"Rachel Roth, my real name is Rachel Roth." She said.

"My real name is Harry James Potter." I said, "Now, Rachel focus. You have to set the pace not me. This is about making you my equal in every way, but you have to do the work. I can't help you with this, my being here needs to be enough. I am a thirty-eight dimensional being, you are two dimensional you have to ascend to match me. Use this technique to accomplish that. You have to push passed your limitations to meet me. This is the only way take your time, I am literally immortal so I wait for you as long as I have too. My mind will be the library you use for the information needed. Remember time isn't important take your time and be as thorough as possible. You need to be more dimensional not less. This isn't about power and or strength. Our origin never determines our destiny. What we choose to do with the gift of life is what determines who we are. You must never limit yourself. Not to by a specific type of energy and or specific words. First you must use this technique to absorb all of yourself that you have been holding back. If your emotions have a life of their own, then that is perfect. Absorb them as if they are a foreign source of power. Read my mind and you will understand."

She nodded as I kissed her she kissed me back as I opened my memories to her. I felt her mind enter my own as I let her have free reign. I didn't watch where she went forcing myself to trust her completely. Adding a vessel of Buu matter for Jesus Christ himself to my mind to be its care taker as well as my inner world. I didn't watch what she observed though sensing her moving around mentally inside my mind.

"_In the name of Jesus Christ, Jesus please guide her to the desired result?"_ I pleaded having absolute faith in Jesus' ability to get results.

I held her feeling her soft skin beneath my fingers just sitting enjoying the closeness. I just held her close enjoying her presence sitting with my shaft buried in her vagina. I submerged us both in the Lazarus pit adding a Paladin seed as a filter for the system as it seemed to come online.

For what seemed like an eternity we were there together, she pulled back leaving my mind. Angry red energy threads of energy flowed into Rachel throughout her entire body. A portal opened as the clone of Supergirl appeared dissolving into threads of energy flowing into Rachel. All three of the fates from the God of War games appeared dissolving into threads of energy flowing into Rachel, killing them. Artemis and all her huntresses appeared flowing into Rachel, I produced a Buu clone of myself as I was now.

It dissolved into threads of energy flowing into Rachel she gasped as pink energy flooded her body. X Men Evolution Jean Gray appeared she dissolved into threads of energy flooding Raven's entire body as her physical development accelerated before my eyes. Androids sixteen, Seventeen, eighteen and Cell from from both time lines all dissolved into threads of energy. All the Justice Lords universe and Crime Syndicate universe versions of this reality's Superheroes all flowed into Rachel as thread of light.

Then all the Versions of Doomsday appeared dissolving into threads of energy flowing into Raven. A portal appeared to Krypton in this universe just before it's destruction. All the inhabitants flowed into Raven as threads of energy. All the portals vanished lightning crackled forcing all sneaking through the portals back where they came from. The Lazarus pit fluid spiraled flowing into Raven all at once flowing into her completely depleting the supply. Then the meteor Vandal Savage used to become immortal dissolved into threads of energy flowing into Rachel.

Fate's helm along with the real Nabu flowed into her along with M'gann from the past flowed into her as threads of energy.

"AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!" Raven declared her body dissolved into threads of energy I was thrown through a portal as I collided with my younger body as the letters flew. I digitized the mail into my archive along with all of my belongings. Using my zero suit materials to form a Boer mountain sized impenetrable bubble around my entire mind with Seki Seki rock infused into the mix. I then threw the invisibility cloak around it. Sticking my own soul and my heart inside the walls. Inside the walls I put a Majin matter vessel of the actual Legitimate one true Jesus Christ himself. A pure undiluted Paladin Seed dropped the darkness was purged as I saw this one was crimson blood red. A single ripple brushed all the clutter away this paladin seed infused the walls.

My azure flames became a bright blue sun within my mind as the Manoa tree fused with the shinju tree. The materials of my zero suit flowed into every cell of the tree, infusing it as the knotted tree resembling a enormous banzai tree fused with a cherry blossom tree. The blossoms were black trimmed in white. The tree had pure undiluted Paladin Seeds. Producing wisps that flew around its enormous trunk as raven appeared, fast asleep resting against the roots. The tree raised a root brushing a lock of her hair out of her head.

"She will remain here, safely. Your emotions are the raging fire that is the sun." Jesus said, "You, Hadrian James Potter, King of Avalon aka the Magical world, must unite the Muggle and Magical worlds to avert the Apocalypse!"

"I will need the sword you are the only one powerful enough to restore the sword." I said.

After a moment he produced the sword of Gryffindor, the Master sword, and the seven Excalibur fragment swords. He produced a large log of wood from the tree spinning it the wood spiraled into threads of energy. All three objects whirled flowing into a two handed sword with a serrated blade. It resembled a polished mirror like sword that had a straight cross guard of gold with seventeen Materia slots including the one in the pommel. He raised hand the sorcerer's stone from first year appeared in his hand and he placed it in the mouth of the lion head pommel. The metallic wooden hilt was curved slightly, the entire sword was solid metal. The cross guard had a basilisk skull shrunken down biting the blade its teeth were completely submerged into the blade.

My entire right arm glowing pure white devil arm shining brightly identical to that from Devil May Cry four crossed with the Red Dragon Emperor gauntlet . My mother appeared bright red marks on her forehead and cheek bones identical to Hild's then she transformed into Hild. My father's head under her left arm. The Materia slots were all filled with seven of the moon crystals, the power, time, and space Infinite Stone, and a strange black Materia with the deathly hallows symbol on it. Next were three unusual Materia I realized smiling seeing Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's love. Next to a single piece of red Lyrium was a Paladin seed. The Materia were all irreversibly fused with the sword, I gripped the sword as he created a sheath. He then slid a gilded scabbard onto the sword. He waved a hand Voldemort and all his horcruxes flowed into my right arm. All my properties, possessions, and money along with all that was rightfully mine was stored in my mind scape organized. The scabbard strapped across my back.

My devil arm shined brightly as all the sacred gears merged into my right arm the Red Dragon Emperor gauntlet covering my entire arm. The Pendragon Royal Crest covered the gem like lens across the entire gauntlet. The angel wings and a halo flared backing an our glass made of the three triangle of the Triforce. As well as black upside down triangles the black bottom single triangle sat in the middle of the golden three. The top gold triangle it flared as the three pieces of each Triforce connected on both forming a diamond in each Triforce. Each diamond sat in the middle of each circle of the three interlocking circles of Camelot. A Paladin Seed formed a ring of runes around the symbol. The gem lens on the back of the Gauntlet.

As the archive flowed beneath throughout my entire body. The scales becoming microscopic as my army changed back to normal all my lordship rings merged with the gauntlet. Scales flowed and down my spine protecting my most vulnerable parts of my entire body. The Crown of Pendragon appeared around my forehead. My feet was covered by the armored knight style boots. Only for it all to melt away into my body all the powers and abilities I had flowed through me. My entire body was augmented down to the cellular level.

Power welled within me as I had the outfit I was thirteen. My body was stronger as all the damage past and present was repaired by my Yoki. That felt tame in control protective of me somehow and all my mail bypassed the usual owl mail system. My vault key was in my hand as I opened one of the letters via my archive. All the power in me spiraled toward a single point shattering a blazing blue orb it vanished from existence.

My vision was sharper as a lock of white hair hung in my face. My zero suit flowed into me in the same way as the power suit that Lana Lang. Azure flames, my magic, and all the powers I had were swallowed by the suit. Flowing through me at a cellular level. A new Paladin Seed was apart of the power suit I was infused with. I named the process Project Paladin. The lordship rings, Kingship ring, and Jagged Crown of Pendragon melted into me my gold ring on my left ring finger shone brightly. All the remains of Smaug flowed into me as a four legged winged royal purple welsh dragon matching Smaug's coloration flashed within my mind.

"_My scion, I am sorry for the pain I caused my son. Now I give you my full unrestrained unrestricted power, my beloved scion!"_ Smaug said, he dissolved flowing into me his entire body dissolved disappearing as his strength and abilities flared within me.

A vast number of lost dragon souls flowed into me, their strength flooded me.

"_We have been barred from the Shining place among the dragons but we can at least help one who still has a chance."_ Many dragons said.

My mind scape was back along with everything that was rightfully owned.

Project Paladin activated and I was restored to everything that rightfully belonged to me. I fell from a shining place filled with dragons they all exhaled their own dragon fire it flowed into me into mouth as I was given the dragons fire of thousands of dragons.

Then I gasped as my mentor's being I realized was the Hogyoku I smirked. Unleashing my full power wiping out all of existence restoring Universe Zero as it should be. Putting up the forth wall using the Infinite Point Seal with a Hydra principal of minus tone plus two empowering it with Project Paladin.

Using Project Paladin to creating Pathways sprouting from the forth wall using Universe zero as the ground. I grew pathways sprouted on their own as I threw out my hands falling backward. Restoring Julia Rensvold and her beloved the one that created the Sangaku Muscle Technique fusing him with all my predecessors as kitchen help for the Leaky Cauldron. Hired the moment I left in nineteen ninety-three.

I smiled, "Jesus I name you CEO of Paladin Incorporated I will simply be the owner you can run all of it. I am Hadrian, Christian Demigod half dragon, child of the House of Israel. Son of Hild, Julia reborn, Dragon Goddess of all Dragon and wife of Alan, son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, Primordial Christian God of War, Chaos, and Destruction." I said, flung myself backwards he laughed as I spread my arms open wide.

I landed in the Olympian throne room the line of Predecessors swept backward as I saw the creator of the Sangaku Muscle Technique his entire life flashed before my eyes.

I saw his form melt away and I saw the God of War with a Red Planet rise behind him. I saw him kneeling holding a dead black haired woman sensing they had been married. I saw him on one knee before Jesus Christ both in all their glory.

I saw Jesus Christ fighting death as him fight and kill other gods with planets behind them. All his memories rushed through my mind as the knowledge of all my Predecessors along with their skills, and abilities filled me.

The Greek fates appeared thrusting their hands toward me. I force pulled their eye into my hand and they screamed in protest as I incinerated the eye.

I dodged them using my sword I beheaded all of them. They collapsed red blue and green power flowed into me as their bodies crumbled to dust.

"The future is subjective and always will be." I said.

I headed to Olympus finding the Olympians were in a meeting, "Did the Fates send..."

I flash stepped thrusting my sword through the throat of Ares taking his head off. The same three energies flowed into me as ares and his throne crumbled to dust. I put Kratos in his place making his wife and daughter the Guardian Deities of Camp Half blood.

"How is he..."

"Your wife and daughter are the guardian Deities of Camp half blood." I said, "I am the new God of Fate. Kratos, you are not allowed to see your daughter and wife until after this world has found a Permanent peace. The Wizarding Society and the Muggle Society united as one before the year two thousand. Now it is nineteen ninety-three. Should you fail they will be lost to you forever. However you are not allowed to use war to accomplish the permanent peace. As punishment for killing them in the first place. All the Olympians must assist you in this task. Me getting involved would have destructive results like my mentor before me. However it is time I returned something that Hephaestus' and Aphrodite's son left to his many successors done the line of succession to me."

I walked over to Hephaestus pointing a hand at him white light flowed over me and throughout his entire body. I used Project Paladin on him making his deformed, crippled appearance melted away. Revealing a man that closely resembled all of his siblings except with Hera's black hair. He had a dragon gauntlet similar to the Dwarven race often wore. "Now, to find the lost prince go the leaky Cauldron in London and ask the bartender, Tom, for Alan, he works in the kitchen. Beyond that you are on your own."

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Out of sheer boredom I altered my universe to be like Universe Seven. Making the Future subjective causing the entire time next, the Lord of Time and the Supreme Kai of time to wink out of existence. Putting Jesus Christ's Earth that was destroyed in West galaxy. He patted me on the shoulder nodding, "I will accept that." He said, "Project Paladin is why I allowed tragedy to be fall your Predecessor otherwise what would have pushed him to become as powerful as he now is. You will find him as the cook at the Leaky Cauldron. The name of the magical world is Avalon. You are the child of Morrigan and Oberon, containing the untainted Soul of the Arch demon from Dragon age. Thanks to Project Paladin, you are free of the taint. Your mother, Morrigan died in child birth after naming you, Hadrian. James and Lily blood adopted you in secret with the help of Professor McGonagall. Then they all Oblivated each other. James and Lily Potter never parented any children. You are the King of the Magical World, whether you like it or not. Oh, and yes I moved the veil of death to the Paladin Corp Global headquarters. You need to go to the Soul Society, save your father, Hogyoku Urohara, and the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Hadrian Urohara wielder of the Key of the Twilight, Azure Knight, and Captain of Squad Fourteen. Prince of the Eternal Dragon's of Neflheim. I give you this entire reality as your own. You created this from nothing this is yours even if it was based off of something else it belongs to you. I declare your debt to me for the destruction of earth Zero. Your Training is now complete, yes I have been your last mentor."

My gauntlet flared to life with azure flames in the gem lens revealing a full set of fifteen peerage pieces. I smiled and contained each piece in a dragon gauntlet. Each gauntlet containing all the Sacred Gears using Project Paladin as the bonding process with a Good Peerage Piece at it's core I realized each piece was a Paladin Seed.

"Before you go, I offer one more thing, my skill as the creator of the Sangaku Muscle Technique, maker of Kinetic Magic." He said, "You are my heir and the only one to ever defeat me in combat."

I used the Sangaku Muscle Technique to absorb him and his woman both flooded me. As both their memories, knowledge, skills, abilities, and power flared through me.

I went back to Britain in my home world finding my way to Hogwarts castle. I used Infinite Tsukuyomi to use Project Paladin on the entire reality. I landed during my second year I found my way into the castle taking control of the castle. Taking all the ward stones for all unused and untouched properties. Numerous libraries, books, and pieces of knowledge and artifacts lost, abandoned, stolen, confiscated, sold, and destroyed in the muggle world. All were reclaimed were reclaimed by me stored and restored in my Mindscape. The care taker in my Mindscape still at work sorting it all. I smiled glad the Creator was still with me. He smiled as a peace filled me, I used a Paladin Seed on all the Horcrux keeping the items in my Mindscape reaching down finding Tom Riddle Junior in the Chamber forcibly pulling him to me. Invisible to others completely restrained as I went to the headmaster's office. Using the password I remembered and it worked without hindrance.

I focused and used Paladin Seed on all Gringott's Accounts. I smiled seeing the Grail wars approaching and wiped the Holy Grail from existence. Drawing them to me instead. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor to me along with the Scabbard, it appeared in my hand. I gripped it restoring the True Excalibur it appeared in my left hand scabbard and all. I pressed the swords together using Project Paladin chanting in the original Language. I returned to the body of my younger self as my two best friends and the entire school students and faculty. The entire planet seemed to shake violently as both swords resisted merging. Energy sparked violently I yelled out a pillar of raw power impaled the sky with a deafening bang throwing everyone backward.

I exhaled azure flames my dragon form came to bare as I exhaled azure dragon breath and the swords' will buckled. As they merged into each other. My sword flared absorbing all the Excalibur Fragments from this time. The sword I was making flared becoming an identical version of Excalibur from Fate Stay Night and I used my Queen Piece to summon Arturia Pendragon. Using a bishop piece to restore Rachel to me.

Using Project Paladin on the legal systems of this entire cosmos magical and non magical alike as I mixed it with the Infinite Tsukuyomi for educational purposes. An explosion of the purest white energy swept out across the entire entire cosmos. Making the very fabric of reality of my universe shook violently as my past self merged with me. Taking back my reality creating a bracelet blue print of the same make and design as my dragon gauntlet putting a Paladin Seed at it's core.

I added the Skill Ranking System similar to Fiore's, changing a few more things making the Ranking System Priority. I absorbed Celestine ending his existence using the Sangaku Muscle technique and his power flooded me ending his existence. I used the new connection to Yggdrasil and Nithog forcibly crashing the System. As I uploaded Project Paladin to Yggdrasil and Nithog brushing aside the forces that blocked my path on both sides. Finding the heavenly computer system from High school DxD and uploaded Project Paladin as a data Package to Michael. I uploaded Project Paladin to any and all cosmic entities and computer systems throughout the entire cosmos brushing aside and blocking anything that can or would block my way.

The task was instantly accomplished and I absorbing the Hermione, Rachel, and Arturia Pendragon into my Queen Piece. Hermione vanished in flare of light.

"Harry please, calm down." Dumbledore said.

I reclaimed all that my sword was made of and the Deathly Hallows along with the six infinity stones were merged with sword. I absorbed my dragon form into my dragon gauntlet as armor covering my entire body. Magic flared around me as my body was covered with dragon like armor. Fusing my sword with Excalibur saying as I was back in human form feather wings unfurled from my back as I absorbed Hedwig and Fawkes purging the enslavement. I felt the Phoenix force and ripped it out of it's host leaving her with the power of the Jean from the other timeline. I absorbed the Phoenix Force into my Queen Piece putting her through Project Paladin.

"Harry Please see reason, everything I've done..."

"My name isn't Harry Potter, my real name is Oberon Pendragon." I said, reverting to my true appearance running my hand through my hair. A lock of white hair fell in my face, "You tried to steal both my inheritance and my birthright. Yet your greatest crime is believing you could surpass ever the Creator. The very being that created all things and gave you life. I am the rightful king of Avalon and the ruler of the entire magical world. Avalon is the rightful name of the Magical world."

All my lordships flowed into my Kingship ring of Pendragon appeared on my right hand as Jagged crown of Pendragon crown appeared on my brow. I cracked my neck and joints as my real stature was restored to me.

I waved a hand Peter Pettigrew appeared in his rat form in my hand.

I melt Albus Dumbledore's gaze using Tsukuyomi making him observe my time at the Dursleys forcibly shattering the Delusion clouding his mind. His mind cleared as his appearance shifted as I used project paladin on my weapon and myself.

"Relax, Headmaster, you made a judgment. Right or wrong you did what you thought was right. It is for that reason that I am sparing your life so that you can set right the wrongs your past. If you will agree to certain changes regarding Hogwarts starting with the updating of the Uniform and this is like Professor McGonagall." I said, "This is the Weasley's rat."

I scanned the rat with my archive magic making my grand archive appear shocking them. I waved a hand restoring the Students that were petrified using Project Paladin on the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

"Ron Weasley helped me figure out that this thing isn't really a rat." I said, "Think strategically Ron, it should be obvious. What if this is a death eater in disguise?"

"It's an Animagus, of course." Persival said.

"You are quite right." I said, "Can I land without any of you attacking me?"

"Of course, Oberon." Professor Dumbledore said.

I retracted my wings using Sky dancing to slowly descend to the ground. Float in the air my archive holding the rat completely immobilized.

I unhinged my jaw and raised the rat as if to eat it sprouting serrated teeth extending my tongue.

I telepathically compelled Peter to transform to human form to save his life. His body exploded in size morphing into a man he shoved me away. I re-hinged my sheathed my serrated teeth pulling my tongue into my mouth exhaling azure flames blasting him with a ball of fire. He screamed in pain toppling forward as I grabbed him rising into the air and shook him until two wands fell out I stomped on them twisting my armored boots.

I dropped him he scrambled away I flash stepped me bumped into me. I growled walking toward him, "IMMOBILIUS!" Alastar Moody growled, my body froze I strained against it I growled straining against the restrains everything in me screamed to kill him.

My body vibrated as I strained to get free, heat rose in my chest my pupils contracted with rage. A grief induced roar tore from my chest.

I created a shinju wood staff and a Phoenix tail feather core wizard staff with my archive magic binding it to Albus Dumbledore. Tears spilled down my face, "Alright, I did it I killed the Muggles and betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Here's my dark mark, look!" Peter Pettigrew said, pulling up his right sleeve showing his dark mark.

I fused Excalibur with my gauntlet and it vanished sheath and all fusing with my gauntlet. I summoned the force and broke the force holding me, the spell visibly shattered like glass. There some cries of shock and pain I shifted to a hero of time outfit. I straightened, I pointed at the the Aurors, "States evidence or die those are your only options." I said.

"Don't be..."

I stopped the guy's heart with a thought he dropped, "I am the King of the entire Magical world and I don't care if you approve." I said, using my archive magic and disbanded the Wizengamutt and the International Confederation of Wizards.

Albus Dumbledore and many other's shone brightly including the Minister who was there.

"The name of the Magical World is Avalon and Avalon isn't a democracy." I said, restrained Wormtail raising him using my archive, "I refuse to take the chance that Voldemort may return. Meaning I have no choice but to put every person baring the dark mark to death with out exception."

I completed it before they reached me hitting a barrier around me of raw power. As Wormtail and the others with the dark mark screamed in pain as their dark marks burned through their clothing coming into plain view. Making people gasp as their Dark Marks drained their life forces. I spared Severus Snape granted Sirius Black a full pardon, "Cornelius Fudge, Sirius Black, my god father by right of the god father ritual is dead and or dies, you're going to the block, so mote it be!" I declared.

The minister and I both glowed with light he paled touching his throat.

I pulled up a list of the children of those that bore the dark mark, giving it to Alastar, adding Ronald, Ginerva, and Persival.

"Let's see if the Auror Programs can adjust their attitude." I said.

I used Project Paladin on the legal system of the entire world it completed and all ministry workings gained an archive bracelet. I made an appointment with Jareth the Goblin King as soon as possible.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Take back my world!" I declared, "This world was not meant to be divided. Because the magical government refuses to unite this world as a whole. They leave me no choice."

"You can't boil a frog by forcing it into the water." Severus Snape said.

"I know that, and your past friendship with my mother is the only reason your alive." I said, "I also already have a solution. Alastar please accompany me to the Hospital wing, I want to test a new medical procedure on you. The Creator himself trained me specifically to create this procedure. Albus please, retrieve my god father and Hagrid, it's time we knew for sure if they are guilty or not. Now, Albus, my solution is for you to look at this scroll and create a ranking system based on my suggestions. Combining the trace with the Skill Ranking System."

"What are these bracelets that appeared on our wrists a few minutes ago and there is knowledge that we didn't have before..." Nymphadora said.

"Along with a strange forest like place inside monstrous walls of a mesh of metal threads. The walls being monstrous in size." I finished.

"Yes, how did you know?" Albus said.

"It's a base mind scape based on the one the creator helped me develop for myself. Thus it is better, I offer to teach a class on working this type of Mindscape." I said, "This archive magic will not only reduce Paper work. However the Archive bracelets I want sold exclusively at Gringott's as students have to get their school supplies anyway. Thus I need an appointment with the Goblin king. Not to mention allowing new information to be gathered on a person. As well as registering a persons entire life. Alastar, I need registered as an Animagus anyway, you can test the new archive system. However most importantly, the man inside the mind scape is a vessel of the creator himself. Taking care of your Mindscape and protecting it. Archive magic works at the speed of thought, the limitations are that of the creator. Making his doctrine that much more important. I think we all would like to know who I really am. Minister, I expect the ministry to come up with a less risky tournament similar to the Tri Wizard Tournament. The Grand Magic Games, by using Chess pieces like the ones the Creator gave to me. Such as Ten tasks instead of three and task ranging from something as simple as a muggle foot race to Pandemonium meaning a din of one hundred monsters created specifically for that one event. This idea of creating Groups of magic users sticking together. Let's call them Guilds, except put their guild symbol on a profile with the Archive Network. As you saw why it's a bad idea to mark the body. Most importantly I need you Alastar to take up headship of security for this castle working with the McGonagall Clan as this castle is on Scottish soil. Albus add an Advance Placement Program to this school and change the bloody name to something shorter, no more than two words. Minister start department of Magical Development and place Arthur Weasley as the Head of the entire department. Don't call me your majesty. You may call me Prince Harry if you must call me any by a formal title."

"Our dad did get a muggle car to fly." Fred said walking up with George.

"Ah, which reminds me." I used my archive magic and scanned them finding out they were soul bonded to the Patil twins.

I found the Creator working at the Paladin Corp Global headquarters.

"Oh, would you look at that, you two have a soul bond with the Patil twins." I said, "Can we have a single elimination Quidditch Tournament?"

"I think that's an excellent Idea, Prince Harry." Professor McGonagall said.

I smiled looking up my own profile forming the Profile system using my thoughts. Letting the caretaker steer me to the Hospital wing. My body moved on its own as I worked my archive.

"Any suggestions on the advance placement Program your highness?" Albus asked.

I shifted from my armor to the Hero of time gear. I added the wind Waker pouches to the belt along with the Adventure pouches. Adding Quidditch gauntlets to the uniform. Merging the Goron tunic and the Zora Tunic using the Sangaku creating a purple tunic. I added the Hogwarts Coat of Arms to the left breast of the tunic and large on across the back. I changed the banner so it merely said 'Hogwarts Faculty'. Making a version with a black outer robe and one with each of the four house colors. Then created a student uniform using the four house colors for tunic colors. Using Project Paladin on the designs and bought the Rights to the Legend of Zelda Franchise out right. The creator of the Franchise with twenty-five percent of all marketing profits.

In the Hospital wing, I sat as Madam Pumpfrey agreed to take over using Project Paladin. I used it on her archive bracelet became active then it was used on Alastar his physical damage and scars melted away. Changing his can to a short Roman style gun blade to replace his need for a wand.

Alastar eyed the blade, his eyes glowed silver for a moment. I smiled and created a familiar for him in the form of a Mabari War hound. It appeared walking over to him he looked at the dog as it stared at him.

He looked at me a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I couldn't decide between a Mabari or a North American Dire wolf." I said, "Said wolf is horse sized."

"Can you give me an Example!" He said.

I walked over to Penelope Clearwater, I scanned her finding she had the wolf gene and I activated it using one of my rook pieces and Project Paladin. She woke with a gasp as her body glowed she thrashed and exploded into a huge horse sized, brown wolf.

"_Easy, Penelope."_ I said, she met my gaze as I shared a pack mind with her as if on our own. I telepathically felt her Imprint on me, she shuddered back to human form, I quickly covered her nakedness with a Zero suit and an Advance Placement uniform. Her tunic was Gryffindor red with the Gryffindor Crest.

She looked at her bracelet then hugged me, "Thank you, Harry." She said.

"According to this Miss Clearwater has been under a love Potion." I said.

"We told you it was a bad Idea!" George said.

Fred added, "We may be may things..."

"...stupid isn't among them." George finished.

"Stupid indeed, Voldemort was born because his mother used a love potion on his father." I said, "I'm raising the punishment for using Love potion, to four consecutive life terms in Azkaban Prison. Albus Dumbledore wasn't in his right mind before."

"Thus he cannot be held accountable for his actions." Alastar said, his bracelet changed to a dragon gauntlet, "Impressive your highness."

"It's the Creator's design." I said.

"Regardless, it seems we have to become more familiar with our personal archive to unlock the features." Alastar said.

"Makes sense. That the entire magical world will hold an investigation to make sure we do not have another potential Voldemort running around." I said, as the Weasleys were taken into custody, "Mandatory Medical exam should determine who needs to be taken into custody. However." I waved a hand confiscating my father's map it appeared in my hand.

I unlocked it with my archive magic fusing it with my personal archive magic. I used Project Paladin on the Castle's ward expanding them to encompass all of Hogsmeade. Infusing Project Paladin into the very structure of Hogwarts down to the cellular level making the castle glow brightly as damages repaired themselves.

I passed the approval to use Project Paladin to Madam Pumpfrey as to whether to use it on the entire inhabitants of Hogwarts. She looked, "With my father's map we can simply use Project paladin on the entire inhabitants of this castle. I've expanded the wards as far as Hogsmeade so that should help. You are the medical expert so the decision is yours. In medical emergencies your authority surpasses even my authority only when absolutely necessary." I said.

She approved it the entire wards glowed as a light filled the inside of the wards everyone glowed brightly.

Persival gasped, "I apologize for everything Miss Penelope Clearwater. I'll go willingly." Persival said.

"Should you go willingly and divulge everything know you may instead join the Aurors instead of going to Azkaban." I said.

"Thank you, your highness." He said, bowing formally.

I nodded, "I don't understand..."

"Ron, think about it this way, spend three years at the Auror school then come back and graduate from here." I said, "You need to learn to do your school work with a strategic mind set. Like how you think when playing wizards chess. Oh, that reminds me. Leave Ron and Percy for a moment I need them to investigate the details on something."

I produced my peerage pieces, "Those are chess pieces." Persival said.

"A completely different game of chess, Send Professor Albus Dumbledore the details it should be on file. I've used one of my Rooks on Penelope, here. In north America there is a Quileute, Native American tribe that she is descended from. The entire tribe has the same gene specifically of her specific Animagus form." I said, "I intend to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Ron and Draco Malfoy should make excellent training rivals. Professor Snape, go transfer your personal potions stores into your Mindscape, archive magic makes it possible."

I walked over to Hermione's bed using a Bishop piece.

"This Skill Ranking System..."

"Is your Legacy to Avalon. You could die any day now professor, no matter how well you may feel." I said, "The Magical Guilds are the solution to when the magical world goes public. People will want magical solutions for their problems. Thus guilds will take job requests for depending on the difficulty of the job."

"Your highness, figuring such things out is why the ministry is here. You are quite right, perhaps it is time..."

"Avalon is dragged kicking a screaming into the twentieth century!" I cut off the ministry, "Now, I have an appointment with the Creator."

I flew to the other side of the room and activated my archive contacting the Creator. He answered on it, "What can I do for you, Oberon?" He asked.

"I need to activate Eternal Paladin Martial Law!" I said, "I need someone to become the CEO over everything I own and I think you are the perfect person for the job, please?"

He smiled, "Of course, Oberon, I'd be happy too." He said, "I'd like you to focus on just being you. As for these chess pieces I gave you. The pawns have all four of the power piece abilities and those that unlock the dragon gauntlet have earned a peerage of their own if they are a member of a noble family. Such as Draco Malfoy. I will send you a list of recommended people to choose from. Is there anything else you would like to request of me?"

"Yes, I would like to request the resurrection of my parents all four of them and Merlin." I said.

"Lily Potter are still alive under the Fairy Sphere spell you cast just before they were killed." He said.

"Can I use my peerage as a Harem?" I asked.

"That is one of the users, yes. I incorporated Project Paladin into the pieces." He said, "Despite my training you are still so much a child and refuse to admit you are a god. Very well and until next time, Hadrian Pendragon, Prince of the Eternal Dragons of Neflheim. S rank Wizard, and Oberon of the Fairy Tail guild. Your current mission I am requesting for five hundred trillion Galleons is to fill your peerage using only one piece per person. That doesn't include the three pieces you have already used. Being your queen, one, bishop, and one rook."

"I accept the job. Thank you, until next time." I said.

"You are most welcome and in my name as well." He said, in kind.

I put up a barrier pulling Hermione onto my lap as Penelope transformed and slipped behind me getting comfortable. She licked my cheek I smiled, as I switched to the Creator's suggestions.

"Albus if you are going to form a marriage contract look for soul bonds before you decide anything." I said, sing Rey Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker at the top of my list, "Specifically when you choose the advance Placement student. If someone is chosen pair them with their soul bond. Marriage is a partnership after all. Now, I have to go recruit someone for my own peerage. With my apprenticeship to the creator complete and the means to stabilize this world in play. Voldemort is gone and I am bored so I am leaving to go recruit my own peerage members."

I stored my peerage in my mindscape, Hermione and Penelope appeared in my Mindscape Court yard. Setting it so if every my peerage members died they would be transported into my Mindscape instead of dying. Combining my current appearance with that of my Galen Marek appearance and gaining the long ears from Forbesii and my mother's world. Finding Eustoma and Tyr shared the same world as well. Teleporting to Rey, and landed on top of Anakin in the Jedi Council room. My outfit changed to a hero of time gear. My ship capsule slid out of my shirt I pulled it to me. Another force pulled it, I pulled harder with all my might opening myself up to the force and filtering it through white lantern power. It flew into my hand I stored it in my Mindscape.

"Youngling..."

"I am seven billion years old. Can even one of you use a skill called force archive." I said, turning Anakin picking him up dusting him off.

"What is..."

"Figured you were all a bunch of children play god without permission." I said, "Windu was researching something. My father created the research, and I already finished the research. Suspend Anakin for the time being. So I can take over his train. Also tell him about the prophesy or I will. Trust must be given before..."

"Before received it can be." Yoda finished.

I floated sitting cross legged in the air, They all nodded, "Anakin, there is a prophesy about you, that you will bring balance to the force and destroy the Sith." Windu said.

I smiled gripping Anakin's shoulder.

I waved a hand creating a ball of white lantern light they straighten.

"In this universe there are thirteen energies, including the force. This is another and no, it isn't the force. Can you guess what this one is Younglings?" I said.

"Anakin can will explain in his reports of your training. Unless there are any objections." Windu said, they all shook their heads, "Agreed, Anakin, you are off duty until further notice. We will re assign someone. If I may why should we suspend Anakin?"

"Because I'm married to Padme Amidala and she's pregnant with my child." Anakin said.

"Before you say anything I must show you some evidence why Anakin needs to stay a Jedi. Using a special optical skill I use for teaching and sometimes interrogation. Anakin must see this too so please sit." I said.

Anakin reluctantly went and sat in the available seat.

"Now look into my eyes and I will show you why the Jedi Order must change how it does things." I said, "You all will experience part of my past first hand. Remain in to it's completion."

They all met my gaze, "Tsukuyomi!" I declared and drew them all in making them all experience my time as Galen Marek twice and his clone up to being cast through time and space.

At it's end they all gasped staring at me in shock I used Project Paladin on all of them. They all shook their heads as they all glowed brightly, "That was many Eons ago my time." I said, "Darth Vader is who Darth Sidius is trying to create by turning Anakin Skywalker. The problem with your prophesy isn't Darth Sidius, it's a Sith lord named Snow. I can get ride of them both, if you will agree to certain changes of my choice with in reason. Like my master I am already married and I made a promise."

"What do you suggestion." Anakin said.

"Having Anakin start a new Order called the Paladin Brigade." I said, "Changing two things, first swearing an oath in the original Language before a Youngling becomes a Padawan. In the original language an oath is more binding than life itself and once spoken it is physical incapable of breaking this oath. It just is, I don't know why. Before someone becomes a master, one become must go through Project Paladin. It is the complete version of what Quigon was looking for. As long as there is something to use it on, I've already used Project Paladin on all of you. Pronunciation is extremely important meaning you need to say exactly what I say exactly how I say it, Master Yoda."

"Your name tell us or your oath we will not swear!" Yoda countered.

"My name is Hadrian Pendragon, twelve year old reborn clone of Galen Marek." I said, showing them what the reworded oath said in the common language, they all could understand.

"A worthy Oath it is." Yoda confirmed, "Get this over with we must. Work and training we all have to do."

I instructed them in the oath carefully teaching them what to say and how to say it. They all succeeded on the first try and all shone brightly.

I pulled them all into Tsukuyomi teaching them the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and how to access their Mindscape. Instructing them to have clones training inside their Mindscape to improve their energy control and lastly I taught them how to access each of all the energies. Lastly I taught all of them to use Project Paladin correctly. Much to their annoyance and their gratitude, I ended the Tsukuyomi smiling.

"Only a few seconds have past that is why I know Tsukuyomi is a perfect training technique especially for personal training." I said, "Anakin, need your help with something. Keeping Anakin away from Palpitine should be our first Priority."

"All in favor of making Anakin a master and for making Hadrian his student?" I asked, throwing my voice behind Obi Wan, raising my hand standing on my toes.

They stared at me, I morphed into a puppy whimpering giving them all puppy dog eyes raising my paws in a bagging motion. They all stared I duplicated myself into more puppies, adding full force magical, telepathic compulsion combined with Jedi Mind trick.

They all buckled, "AYE!" Came the unanimous decision, "Let's end this meeting on that not for now."

I morphed back into a classic Jedi outfit my clones dispelled as the Holograms vanished. Anakin came over to me patting me on the back, laughing.

"Padawan Hadrian, you must promise never to do that again." Windu said.

"With all do respect Master Windu, I will make no such promise as that is my most powerful technique." I said, Anakin gripped my shoulder. I aparated us to Padme, we spilled onto the floor of his apartment Padme jumped in her same outfit from that same day. Anakin stiffened, Anakin's face turned green, "Oh, I'm so glad my stomach's empty." Anakin said, "Hadrian don't ever use that technique again."

"Yes master, um, where am I supposed to sleep I have no where to go." I said.

"You can sleep here if you show Padme your most powerful technique!" Anakin said.

I did the Puppy eyes compulsion again, "Okay, he can stay!" Padme buckled.

I morphed back sitting on the floor activating my archive sensing Aya didn't exist yet.

"Can I borrow C3PO while you and Lady Padme talk?" I asked, pleading.

"Sure, kid." Anakin said.

"Oh, for what purpose do you..." I flash stepped turning him off, using the force to carry him over to the couch sitting on it floating as I put him into an oval bubble moving the table out of the way.

I restored Proxy also powered down next to C3PO with R2D2 in the middle I scanned them. I scanned them with my person archive, tuning out Master and Padme. I scanned used my archive to use Project Paladin to put up safety and privacy barriers of every kind imaginable against literally any and all forms of possible danger.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I put up a barrier to prevent me from being spied on after I scanned all three droids. I hacked into the Jedi Orders database and the Separatist database gaining any and all data from the entire databases. Once obtained I set a Kill code throughout the entire Separatist database.

"Did you just hack into the Separatist database." Anakin said.

"Here's a copy of the entire databases of the Separatist and the Jedi Order." I said, sending him a copy of everything I gathered to master's personal Archive, "I also sent a kill code throughout the Separatist's entire database. Master, are you going to upgrade C3PO from being a figuratively spineless wimp or can I dismantle all these droids to make something else?"

They stared at me Master looked at his personal archive when he received the data package.

"I think it's amazing how you can admit to breaking the law and change the subject all in the same..."

I resurrected Master's mother and Quigon Jin here and both appeared. I uploaded the information shared with the Jedi Council into their minds using Project Paladin on both of them. I smirked marrying Shmi and Quigon Jin at the spiritual level.

"Master Quigon, I was just made a Master and my student got us a copy of the Separatist entire database!" Master said.

I contacting the Cloning Facility and sent them a deal offering them information on an advanced cloning process they don't know about. In exchange for the Bounty hunter they were harboring.

"Wait, what was that place you are contacting now?" Quigon asked.

"A Cloning Facility Obi Wan has been looking for it or he soon will. Remember the bounty hunter that eighty-sixed the assassin that tried to off Padme. Well, they are harboring him, I'm trying to negotiate a deal for them to hand him over. Cloning is how this facility makes their money. I'm a reborn clone of a force user from the future your future self sent across time." I said, looking as they responded.

Padme gasped, "They accepted, your offer." Anakin said, "They want you to come to get him in person!"

I smirked, "Then I have work to do?" I asked.

I started compiling all the information on the method used to clone me from Galen Marek. I found it compiling all the data that I had access to. Anakin sat down next to me working with me, gathering more data that I didn't have access too.

"Ironically enough my young Padawan, I managed to gain all of my own future selves memories. As well as gaining the details of the information you don't have. We need to bring this guy down." I said, "Hopefully I won't have to let star killer out to play."

"However, why did you want to borrow C3PO?" Master asked.

"To make a better droid, I need his database or the information on his data base. Now what I'm trying to make isn't just another human clone. It's a new organic droid." I said, pulling Aya into a stasis using my divine power she and the Anti Monitor appeared.

"This small female droid is the appearance you are after." Anakin said.

"Padme, can you work on setting up an appointment. Quigon, would you work to get the Jedi regulations right." I said, "Master, ready to get to work."

"Yes, my Padawan I am." Anakin said.

"Now, this is based on human physiology not droid physiology. So give me a moment while you are scanning the different droids. Working to compile the parts from your droids." I said, "I need to extract something from Aya first. Aya is this one's name."

"Take your time kid. What is so special about this particular droid?" Anakin said.

"She's an artificial life form and precious to me." I said, "She's never had an organic body. She had her heart broken by someone from the Red Lantern Corp."

"A rage Lantern." Anakin said.

I focused extracting Aya's consciousness into my Pawn piece. I kept her under stasis using Project Paladin, extracting the thread taken from Ion. It appeared in an oval bubble of archive energy, they all gasped at the shining green energy I used concept that brought Anakin into existence.

"What are you doing, now?" Shmi asked.

"Trying to repeat the process that brought Anakin into existence, to give Aya her own DNA." I said.

"Of course, once the DNA is there making the body is easy." Padme said.

"Exactly." I said, as the DNA forming adding it to my Pawn piece it was sucked in.

I poured my own Raishi into Aya's piece making it glow brightly with the purest white divine resonance. Using Project Paladin on my ship to bring it together into the form of the Delphinus augmenting and upgrading it, adding in my Leviathan remains. My long coat vanished fusing with it. Creating a Chakra network and a main power battery from each lantern corp fusing them into a white lantern main power battery. Using the Sangaku the White Lantern main power battery dissolved flowing into the Chakra Network.

A peace filled me from the Creator and I understood he still had my back no matter my location. I stored it with Aya's consciousness in the Pawn piece I chose for her.

"The Problem with destroying the Sith isn't Palpitine. It's Snow, I don't even know where he is? I do know he is far more powerful than Palpitine, a lot more." I said.

I sent the information of the star wars Movies to Anakin.

I focused, "Master look here, for a moment, the problem with droids being based on human physiology is getting the power source right." I said, keeping Aya's body, "Master see if you can't separate the different systems."

"The appointment is set for next week." Padme said.

"Awesome do you know how to do a diagnostic on space ships." I asked, producing my spaceship in a small overprotective bubble, "Believe me it's more than it seems."

"No, but the archive does." Padme said.

"I do." Quigon said, helping Padme out.

"This is the Rogue Shadow, my personal vessel I've also made some changes." I said, "I call the engine a Hyper Relay engine based on a tech from a race called the Protheon race. No, I'm not selling it and no you can't have it. The Problem is..."

"Juno Eclipse, of course!" Anakin said, sighing.

"Do some research in the archive on Peerage." I said, showed a picture of the pieces.

"Later." Anakin said.

"Actually, I only joined the Jedi Order to keep my light saber." I said.

"Anakin, look at this." Padme said staring.

He walked over looking, I looked wanting to see what it said. I saw the Delphinus using Project Paladin on it. The entire ship shimmered changing the odd miss matched shape to it resembling the original design. The main gun was sticking out of the front. I added pulled my ship over to me sending them a scan of it.

I stored my ship fusing my sword with my ship, recreating my sword as a light saber by default. Storing my ship in my mindscape it was stored full size.

Realizing something I declared, "Master, I've got it! Its so blindingly obvious."

I created a Susano Skeleton of Shinju iron for each of us.

Master came over, "What's up kid." Anakin said.

"We are over thinking this. Just have the archive do the hard part. Instead of sacrificing one of the droids, we build a new body for each of them. Combining the design of the tech for all the droids we have here. There are actually four droids." I said, I woke Aya, she woke her head appeared as a Hologram, "Please thoroughly analyze all new data you have access too before reacting."

She focused for a long moment, "Analyzed, according to our Joint Peerage Archive Network I acted...childishly." She said.

"Now, please help Anakin and I design a new body based on Human physiology. We need to know how it is put together for the deal with the cloning facility." I said.

"You are correct master, an organic form would be most beneficial to us both." She said.

"Now, Aya, please store C3PO, and Proxy in a Paladin seed each. So we can have their input, I'll leave whether we bring both of them or one of them up to you. As you can find out the best decision in ways we cannot not." I said.

She focus C3PO appeared, "I have upgrade C3PO with Proxy as he was...a threat to you. I love you, Hadrian." She said.

"I love you too, Aya. That's why I chose you." I said, "Now, let's see what you've got at putting together an organic body to maximize both your full potentials. We just need the data for the cloning facility deal and I am asking you to show off right now. Keep the dark form looking form in some way."

"Yes, dearest!" Aya said.

There was a whirl of Activity the skeleton's changed changed size and shape structure. The androids were taken apart at an almost blinding speed. Both droids were assembled. To their former appearance except upgraded their outer appearance were smooth like skin except a zero suit covering them. Both shone brightly and landed on their feet I used Project Paladin on both of them.

C3PO blinked drawing a light saber, checking it for a moment looking around.

"This is so much different than before." C3PO said.

"You will...get used to it." Aya said, settling in new modest armor.

There was a knock at the door, I turned looking past the materials and saw Palpitine.

"It's Palpitine." I said, getting in front of the door morphing into my dragon form the others got out of the way as I laid on the floor staring at the door. Anakin waved his hand the door unlocked opening I inhaled heat bloomed in my chest rushing my throat.

He stiffened as he saw me and clutched his chest and keeled over, aging rapidly crumbling to dust. A wind blew through blowing away the dust. I took control of the Clone Storm troopers the same way I had with the Dark Spawn.

"_**Silently Abort Order Sixty-Six!"**_ I declared.

They all silently acknowledged the new orders, binding all the clones that were working with the Jedi. Weaving Project Paladin through their DNA.

I reverted reversing any damage to the dwelling and those within it. I straightened into my previous form my body glowed bright gold as I was in humanoid form with my previous outfit intact. Scales still covering my body from the jaw line down.

"Um what was that technique?" Master asked.

"No, that was my true form." I said, "I'm a dragon, Master."

I flash stepped to the couch, "Dragon's large scaly immortal fire breathing, flying reptile like race with Human level intelligence. These great wonder are the most magically powerful race in existence. This race is not to be confused with their less intelligent non magical cousins the Wyverns or with their volatile pure evil Multi headed cousins the Hydras mentioned in the Bible. Dragons are among the most powerful and dangerous race in the cosmos the royalty of this race are the Eternal Dragons of the Planet Neflheim." Padme read I ignored her at the mention of the planet Neflheim.

"Hold on, what is it that troubles you about the Planet Neflheim?" Master asked.

"I'm the Prince of Neflheim." I said, "I can't lie to you anymore, I'm on a mission of my own to completely fill my Peerage. Your granddaughter, Rey was on the list of recommendations."

I pulled up the list of recommendations pulling up the file on Rey.

"It also says from the other timeline!" Anakin said.

I sighed, "I sent you information on the other timeline, Master. All in the form of movies under the title Star wars. Alright, let's go, I know where to get her maybe." I said, "I'm tired but I'm worried my powers will cause something bad to happen while I sleep. I've already used my powers to abort Order Sixty-six and used Project Paladin on the Storm Troopers. Check the Planet Jaku!"

I curled up on the couch drifting to sleep sending a silent prayer for safety to all around me thanking him for all I had telepathically as I slipped unconscious.

_I saw space around my father as seeing Rachel, Hermione, Avatar Korra, Rey, Hell Knight Ingrid, Penelope, Sakura Haruno, Aya, Erza Scarlet, Teresa of the Faint smile. In front of them were the high elves Cala, Celestine next to the dark elves Olga and Cloe. Last was Freeza surprisingly enough, except I noticed a human female appearance._

I sat up with a roar that reverberated throughout the cosmos. I gathered the real Atma and my father as I used my Thu'um reinforced with my own dragon soul

I shouted, **"FATHER!"**

My power slammed into the forth wall all of both realities shook as all my predecessors awoke all at once. A shaft of Jesus' power swept through the line of succession, I unleashed the full force of Project Paladin to create my own Avatar State.

My predecessors woke as they all opened their eyes the purest white light shining from within them. The Lord Jesus Christ's power shining through them.

"_**Open thine eyes and Declare unto all of creation who thou art!"**_ Jesus Christ and his father commanded through all of them.

My eyes snapped obeying without question, **"I AM MAJIN HADRIAN, TRUE SCION OF THE PENDRAGON BLOODLINE AND TRUE HEIR OF DRAGON KING ATMA AND BEERUS THE DESTROYER! I AM ARCH DEMON HADRIAN, ASCENDED OUT THE DEPTHS OF DAMNATION TO GODHOOD. ETERNAL DRAGON KING OF AVALON, PRINCE OF NEFLHEIM! GRAND MASTER OF THE FORCE AND CHAKRA! OBERON OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD! AZURE KNIGHT OF THE CREATOR OF THINGS, JESUS CHRIST! ETERNAL ALLY OF THE LIVING HOLY TRINITY! I AM ALSO DRAGON GOD OF THE SAIYAN RACE! ROA HIMSELF, GOD OF THE KRYPTONIAN RACE AND MAJIN BUU REBORN! THE GOD OF THE FOURTH AND NINJAS! BY THY NAME ETCH THIS DECLARATION INTO EVERY FIBER OF MY EXISTENCE WITHOUT ACCEPTANCE AND ETERNALLY SEAL THIS ALL IN YOUR SACRED BLOOD AND IN THE HOLY GHOST, JESUS CHRIST!"** I declared in the true original language.

I was lifted into the air curled in on myself as my mortal form cracked as a new Overhaul program was uploading to my personal Archive crumbled away. My arms and legs were flung outward as my previous corporal form was obliterated from existence along with everything with. My entire being radiated with a new power I had never before known it was all blindingly obvious.

I touched down as my outfit was the Majin outfit with a Jedi top from the belt up. My pants were tucked into a pair of knight style Shinju Iron boots. Beneath my outfit was a Shinju Iron Zero Suit,

My eyes opened again I look seeing Snow staring me down with the Jedi near decimated.

"So, _Grand Master of the Force,_ what will you do against the most powerful..."

I used created a female eleven tailed thunder bird made of pure of force lightning breathing life into the bird it came alive. It appeared he paled staring at the Colossal rainbow feathery thunder bird wreathed in lightning rose up behind me.

"Esilyon meet your dinner Snow!" I commanded, the thunder bird.

She rushed forward he turned running away she grabbed him by the limbs with her tails. She then ate him I used Project Paladin to fuse her with Hermione.

The bird swallowed the ancient Sith Lord as the purest white light flared in her chest as she shrank into Hermione Granger. Her hair now pure white still as untamed as always, except cropped it was cropped short. She had feathery gold wings protruding from her back and a beak replacing her nose. Her fingers now resembled dragon gauntlets.

As my entire peerage was filled with the members I saw. My familiars appeared I fused them as one creating the dragon ball thing to make a serpent a dragon using Project Paladin. The ball flowed into Melissa she stiffened as her scales hardened as I infused her with Leviathan scales using Project Paladin to weave the oath into her genetic code. Her entire body melted into Rachel flaring wings as she gained a dragon like take over form same as me with silvery eyes. I waved my monkey like tail behind me as I used Project Paladin on myself I gained a Super Saiyan Four form with white fur instead of crimson fur.

"Rey Skywalker, will you live for my sake?" I asked.

"Yes, Grand Master." She said.

I used one of my knight pieces she shone brightly I created a Shinju iron version of her grandfather's light saber powering with Project Paladin. As well as binding it to Rey with Project Paladin. Her entire body was engulfed by the purest white light as her hair turned white her eyes turned silver. It appeared in her hand as she gained a hero of time gear replacing the tunic with a Jedi top.

I pulled her forward I caught the back of her neck kissing her full on the mouth.

She cupped my face as I grabbed her butt cheeks Hermione came up. I forced my tongue into Rey's mouth she stiffened relaxing sliding my tongue down her throat she moaned.

I dropped us on my ship transported us into space, dropping us on the deck of my Delphinus. Turning off the Artificial gravity making everything and everyone float upward.

"Aya, full speed a head!" I said, showing her Hell knight Ingrid, sending the Jedi Back to Nabu. Along with the ship they had. Keeping the millennium Falcon they had, dropping Anakin's mother fully alive impaling her vagina on Quigon's penis making both appear completely naked. Aya worked on her personal archive the ship stalled, the deck was turned into the bridge. Similar to the Green lantern ship, white lantern energy flowing through it.

"I have fused your ship with the Green Lantern ship, husband dearest. I've made some modifications to my organic form." I said, sensing the Saiyans about to resurrect Goku for the battle with the Saiyans. I smiled teleporting the dragon balls to me they appeared as I transported us to the Look Out turning my ship to capsule form. I dropped everyone on my ship on the stone floor of the Look Out.

"Sorry Kami, as the God of all Saiyans I punish for disobeying my orders and marrying Chichi instead of Bulma." I said, "The dragon balls aren't meant to be relied upon. I have a way to remove them from the equation if you will agree to turn the dragon over to me. One of the Saiyans is the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"Of course Marriage is until death do you part and Chichi is a Princess." Kami said, "Would you care to explain why you refused King Piccolo and myself?"

"Because you will eventually fuse with Piccolo Junior. To bring for the first Super Namekian God." I said, he smiled nodding I shook hands with him.

I raised my hand the dragon balls rose flowing into the Six Star ball as I clenched my fist. It landed in my out stretched gauntlet hand, I forced all Four of the Eternal Dragons I absorbed into the ball, creating Oceanus Shenron. Using Project Paladin on the dragon ball it shined brightly as I focused it into one of my pawns. The dragon ball was sucked into a pawn.

"Now, Aya, Kami can you teleport and bring me the Scouter that Bulma has I need it here. Mostly this is to tell them what I told you, about Bulma being betrothed to Goku! So Chichi can prepare for the Saiyan Prince's arrival!" I said, using my god like Power to Postpone the Saiyan's arrival another full seven days, arriving on the morning of the eighth at eight AM sharp in a wasteland, "I've bought us another eight days! I can buy us even more time. The wish still needs to be used up, just to be safe."

I looked out into the Cosmos and I found Beerus with a halo over his head getting dressed after a bath. I noticed all the dragon balls were all restored, I smiled restoring the Super Dragon balls, merging them and the Black Star dragon balls. All using Project Paladin the Pawn piece shone as the dragon balls vanished the other Gods of Destruction where all headed my direction and I wiped them from existence.

I used my archive and used the wish to make Lord Beerus the destroyer and Hild immortal as well as bring them both to me. I granted them both appeared along with Weis. Beerus looked around waving a hand above his head.

"Oh, it would seem someone resurrected you, Lord Beerus, congratulations." Weis said.

I stored my piece altering all the power into Oceanus Shenron.

"MUM! DAD!" I yelled hugging both Beerus and Hild.

"Hadrian?!" They asked shocked, hugging me as we embraced.

"I made you both Immortal, plus I need your help completing my harem. Plus I need a legitimate excuse to prevent Freeza from destroying this world. As it turns out I was born with the soul of an ancient god that has nothing to do with either of you. Plus my biological father apparently tricked Majin Buu into destroying itself transferring all his abilities and powers to my father. Then deliberately passed did the same to me sending his soul to the Creator, ironically enough the Creator ended up training me. I ended y training by destroying all of existence and recreating two realities the Biblical reality and the reality of the Fourth wall of which we are in. I made the original creator the CEO of this reality." I said, "Dad I need you to convince Chichi daughter of the Ox king to marry Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans. I postponed his arrival about a week. I need your threes help setting up the entire affair because both my biological parents is half dragon. So naturally I take after Mum here."

"So, in your Hogwarts carrier what year did you make seeker?" Beerus asked.

"First and I became my animal form second year!" I said.

Restoring my sword on my hip and it appeared on my hip, "I fused the original Excalibur with the Sword of Gryffindor and used my blue dragon's breath to augment the sword. So, will you help me hook up Chichi and Vegeta." I said, creating a Thermos of catnip wine using my father's recipe, I offered a cup to Dad, he sniffed it the drank the contents quick and smiled. I made it so the container would never get empty as long as Beerus did his job.

"What is this, son?" He asked.

"Catnip wine!" I said, "Agree to make this world your official favorite dining spot and you can have the rest."

"Deal!" He said.

"Manners, husband!" Hild said.

"Please hand me the rest of the Catnip wine?" He asked.

I handed it to him and he guzzled it. He dropped it down, taking a breath smiling making excited noises.

"Forever full blessing from me." I said, "One last thing Weis look up a Naruto Uzumaki's current location."

"Oh, you mean your half brother, I'm sure he's..."

"He's sleeping, after being graduated it after helping..." Weis said.

"Oh, well..."

Sealing my peerage in my Mindscape teleported to Freeza appearing in front of him shocking him.

"Who are you?" Freeza asked.

"Someone that can give you Eternal life." I said.

"How is that different from Immortality?" Freeza said.

"It means you'll have Immortality, and no longer need to waste energy transforming. Forcing all of your full power into a single transformation. Making it unnecessary to transform. I'm offering you this Freeza because I hate your brother and father!" I said, "I'm Majin Buu reborn and the son of lord Beerus the Destroyer. Oh, it comes with the genetic benefits of the Saiyan race without the genetic garbage! So I'll have to summon a Saiyan as I need the body in tact. I'm sure we are both on a time crunch so I need your answer!"

"In that case I accept, I'm sure the catch is nothing I need to worry about." Freeza said.

I summoned Nappa, "Kill him please to see if you are strong enough to survive the process! Careful I need his genetic matter in tact!" I said.

Freeza impaled Nappa's chest with a pink beam of energy, killing him instantly.

"Powerful and controlled, impressive." I said, "Most just plow forward like a moron getting power and forgetting skill."

"True!" Freeza said.

"We can't do this here you need to leave that behind. You have some training after wards anyway!" I said, "Stuff I want to teach you, I'm a god so I have no need of money. The Catch is you have to immediately go on vacation with me."

"Oh, Immortality and new techniques, triple special!" Freeza said, taking my offered hand taking off his scouter dropping it. I scanned the Scouter teleporting us to Naruto's apartment instantly blocking Beerus and Weis from getting to the planet with an indestructible barrier. Instead of ridding the barrier destroying or damaging the barrier in any way shape and or form it merely doubled it's strength.

We appeared in Naruto's apartment, I waved a hand cleaning the place infusing it with protection of every kind. Transporting us to the Namikaze Estate. Finding it was a facility. I destroyed Danzo Shimura and the root Ninja. Green, red, and blue energy flowed into me, as I stored all of Naruto's inheritance inside my Mindscape. Transferring us back to Naruto's apartment, protecting the place with Project Paladin. A great deal of stolen equipment reappeared, I used Sangaku to fuse the piece I prepared for Freeza with him. Contacting Aya, to make Freeza's anatomy similar to human's without changing his race. To make him and I reproductively compatible, without losing power.

"_I am already on it!"_ Aya said.

"_Thanks, Aya!"_ I said.

She flushed as Freeza shone for a moment as I included a hundred thousand Chakra rods using the Sangaku Muscle Technique. Freeza shone brightly morphing to resemble a naked human. I pressed my hand to Naruto's Jinchuuriki Seal using it to merge myself with Naruto absorbing the Fox in the process. Turning myself to Chakra flowing into him, "Freeza, I'm counting on you and all of my peerage to protect my little brother and ensure his happiness once I absorbed myself into him." I said, looking at Freeza now completely transformed.

"I will do what I can?" Freeza said.

"Happy birthday, little brother. This is for all the birthday's I've missed." I said, was absorbed into him I smiled as peace finally embraced me as all my predecessors welcomed me into their midst with open arms.

As I woke my brother's entire life in vivid detail through his eyes flooded my entire being. My Avatar Release activated breaking all the seals and blocks on me evaporated as Project Paladin of my brother's King piece cleansed me. Repairing all the damage done to me over the years all the Kyuubi's essence was purged from my entire being as all his Chakra was absorbed purified into me. All the Tailed beasts were reabsorbed by me.

I summoned the Shinigami making it appear looking around in shock I split it's stomach open freeing my parents and the rest of the Kyuubi. Wiping the Shinigami from existence, making him an illusion vanished Julia Rensvold screamed appearing.

I frowned pointing my palm at her remembering who my father truly was.

"**DESTROY!"** I declared.

She screamed crumbling away from the feet dissolving upward until she was completely gone.

"Sorry Atma!" I said.

"_It's alright, Naruto. She knew better!"_ He answered.

I smiled restoring Koga Namikaze's Paladin Chronicles for publishing the first volume. I smirked combining all my armor into Hawkman type armor combining my brother's sword with the Thunder God Blade to create a spiked mace like Hawk woman had. As a gleaming polished spiked gold trimmed mace just like Hawk man's mace appeared in my hand. Absorbing my familiars absorbing my brother's peerage gaining all their knowledge, skills, and abilities. I gripped the mace as my hair turned white as all the destined Peerage members were absorbed by me down to the Cellular level. All was filtered by me. All my inheritance and birthrights appeared in my Mindscape given to me by my brother. Including the Land of Whirlpools, all the techniques and artifacts that rightfully belonged to me all appeared in my Mindscape along with all in my apartment.

I teleported to Anko, I was at her bedside accelerated my physical age to match hers. My physical development absorbing Hedwig and all within me to use Project Paladin on myself to give me my own Kekkei Genkai. Basing it off of the Thanagarians I stored her clothes and all the weapons including all her hidden weapons before.

I telepathically kept her asleep she inhaled deeply relaxing further. I produced my knight pieces fusing my brother's peerage with it, except Freeza. Infusing Azure flames and a Kekkei Genkai similar to Hawk woman. Using the Sangaku Muscle Technique it flowed into her Curse mark at my will flooding her entire body. Azure flames swept through her mindscape incinerating all traces of the Snakes that infested her. All screamed, seeing inside her Mindscape, the Knights' Oath appeared in her Mindscape. Sealing off her Chakra network until she made the oath. As well as give her a Dango factory wasn't available until her mindscape reached a specific level. Along with all the other features of her Mindscape until after she made the oath.

The Caretaker of her Mindscape took over helping Anko. I left her in his care

Her entire body glowed as I undid her hair. I obliterated Danzo's root program from existence as if I had used my brother's sword uploading all the records and tech. I took the first Hokage's cells from him and all the Sharingan he had obtaining all the genetic mater from all the Uchiha that were massacred by Itachi. Killing off Itachi, Madara, and Obito. Wiping Black Zetsu from existence.

Absorbing all the Akatsuki keeping their rings and their black robes with red clouds. Sending all their gear to my Caretaker for him to deal with. All their gear vanished as their rings it vanished as Anko's back unfurled feathery wings. I used my brother's entire supply of Shinju wood and Shinju iron to ensure her wings and mine couldn't be removed no matter what. Transported all the Bijuu and the Juubi to me using the Sangaku Jutsu on my queen piece to restore Kaguya Otsutsuki inside my mindscape.

There was a flare of power through it I augmented her Kekkei Genkai and mine. Her wings were infused down to the cellular level as I used Project Paladin. Our wings unfurled I pulled Hawk Man and Hawkwoman into us. Ending the curse wiping the one that cast it from existence. Making a scream of protest as someone vanished else where in the cosmos. I noticed that Anko didn't have a soul of her own. I created one within her using Project Paladin the soul flared into existence. A new light flared into existence. Feathery angel wings unfurled from her back. Making giving each of them a weapon similar to the thunder god blade except fused with Rey's light saber. Using project Paladin to upgrade each individual weapon to the level of my brother's weapon that Jesus made for him. I used project Paladin on each individual cell in Kaguya Otsutsuki and Anko Mitarashi. I kept Korra the Avatar as my knight restoring her betrothal necklace.

Anko and Kaguya both glowed inhaling waking I was suddenly yanked onto the bed and hugged by them both as they snuggled closer. I hugged Kaguya snuggled into her chest, "I love you mommy and I'm sorry I didn't ask you both before I acted." I said.

"It's alright, Naruto!" They both said.

Using my powers to resurrect Hinata's mother, Sasuke's Mother, and my own parents. Putting a scroll containing the heads of the Akatsuki members in from of Jiji's face. Putting a note on the outside of to Hiruzen Sarutobi and from Naruto Pendragon, adopted son of the late Grand Master Hadrian Pendragon.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

A week later at team selections as students were gathered as a boy with angular features walked in. His pure white spiky hair defied gravity spiked back a lock of hair defiantly hung in his face. Silver eyes his face was covered by the collar of his black robe covered in red clouds. He wore a leaf head band around his brow, He wore solid metal boots instead of sandals.

As he tilted his head looking at an empty see on the top row Kiba was eying the same seat. Kiba ran forward suddenly the robed guy was sitting next to Sasuke with Hinata on his lap.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba demanded.

The guy unzipped his robe revealing it was Naruto, "Did any of you honestly think I pulled those pranks for no reason." Naruto said.

"You've been holding back this entire time haven't you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto said, his eyes turned blue and his hair turned blond hanging around Naruto's head almost to his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, why do you look like the Fourth Hokage?" Hinata asked, meekly.

"Of course it makes perfect since, now that I think about it." Shikamaru said.

"What do you know that the rest of us don't?" Ino asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he activated his Sharingan as if analyzing Naruto Naruto looked at him covering Sasuke's eyes and his hand glowed bright green. Pulling back Sasuke's right Sharingan was gone and his left eye was a Mature Sharingan.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I fused both your Sharingan into your left eye. I noticed every time you use your Dojutsu you slightly squint. If you let me live at your compound I'll explain the weakness of the Sharingan. Yes it does have one and I'm not as dumb as I pretend to be." Naruto said, "You know I am of the Uzumaki Clan, Shikamaru what are the two most well known traits of the Uzumaki Clan members. Strategically speaking."

Sasuke's eyes focused for a moment widened in shock and horror, "Of course, it's so obvious." Sasuke said.

"What, what does this dobe have that the rest of us don't." Kiba asked.

"Have you ever seen Naruto winded in class even once." Shikamaru asked.

"Innate monstrous levels of Stamina and Chakra! I had to learn a Jonin level clone jutsu to graduate!" Naruto said, "Actually last night I found this weird mass of Nature Chakra inside my stomach. To answer Hinata's question, remove the whisker marks, baby fat, add about several feet to my height. Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto for a moment then said, "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Everyone stared at Naruto for a long moment for a moment a spectral image of the Fourth Hokage replaced Naruto.

"Of course, I did use a version of his technique. My Kekkei is similar to the Sharingan except it allows me to learn any jutsu or skill after seeing it once down to the smallest detail. Even if it's just from memory then turn around and make it my own!" Naruto said, "It's also created through Medical Jutsu. Any Senjutsu user can gain it."

"So, what is the name of your artificial Kekkei Genkai?" Chouji asked.

"The Sage Release." Naruto said, "Iruka's coming."

The door slid open Iruka walked in, "Alright, there were some last minute changes to the roster. Take your seats." Iruka said, "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, you won't be on Sasuke's team so sit somewhere else. A ninja doesn't let their emotions cloud their judgment, your attraction to Sasuke is a liability to future missions."

The girls sat somewhere else as Iruka listed off teams one through six.

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said, "Team eight Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi! Team nine are still in the field, so Team Ten, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame! These three teams seven, eight, and ten stay. The rest of you come with me, you will be picked up by your Sensei out in the yard."

As the other six squads left the room without question. A woman and a bearded Jonin walked in, "Team eight." The woman said, team eight stood up and left, "The Hokage must have restructured the teams."

"Team ten!" The bearded Jonin said.

"Makes them more strategically effective. Must be going for improving mission succession if I admit." Shikamaru said, "Later Naruto."

"Later Shikamaru, try entering your shadow some time. It's a skill called Shadow Porting. Similar to the Hiraishin and it isn't hard. See if you can mastering before the Chunin exams." Naruto said.

"We'll see Naruto." Shikamaru said, leaving with the others once the door was closed.

"Kakashi is late for everything so we have time, so, gather round. You need to make every move your own." Naruto said, they gathered close and Naruto produced a screen making both Hinata and Sasuke glow brightly. Sasuke's right eye shimmered gaining red rings covering his entire eye. Hinata straightened, a screen appeared in each of them Hinata moved the seat next to Naruto.

"Alright, I've augmented your Kekkei Genkai sharing my Sage Release augmented to your specific Kekkei Genkai. Now, Kakashi is our Sensei and this next test is a team work exam. We need to face him as a team." Naruto said, "He is headed this way."

Hinata and Sasuke appeared in a grassy field.

"I've pulled us into the Tsukuyomi for training purposes. Sasuke you can use the Tsukuyomi as well. For example using Tsukuyomi on yourself. I only need a few seconds to use this technique to share some of what I know. Now, focus! First is the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu a Jonin technique. Start with only one clone! This is the perfect technique to speed up training." Naruto said.

Naruto started drilling different techniques into them. Forcing them to master each technique before teaching them a new one. Teaching them Taijutsu bending for their specific elemental affinity. I fused Hinata with Korra giving her the Avatar's abilities after Hinata agreed to join my peerage. Giving Sasuke Azula's bending powers.

I taught Hinata the release for the Cage bird seal and the infinite Point seal.

After what seemed like centuries we were back in the Class room exactly three seconds had passed.

"Alright, I'm guessing there will be some sort of skill test." I said.

"Most likely Naruto!" Hinata said, sitting on my lap as I used my other Rook piece on her. She shone brightly, flushing slightly smiling shifting to the seat beside me. Her jacket and my robe vanished as I replaced our outfits with something similar to mine.

Their outfits changed including trousers and boots instead of sandals. The door opened Kakashi walked in, "Where too, Jonin Kakashi?" I asked, the others followed my direction.

"To the roof Genin Naruto." Kakashi Sensei said.

"_The test will probably be tomorrow be read and eat breakfast in the morning."_ I said.

"_Yes, Naruto Senpai!"_ They both declared.

As we teleported to the roof ahead of Kakashi Sensei. Kakashi arrived a moment later, "Tell me a little about yourselves things like your name, things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said, "You blondie!"

I produced a leaf Bingo book, "I like keeping my word, Hinata Hyuga, and I really, really like my Chakra Saber!" I said, producing my augmented Thunder God Blade channeling my Chakra into it the beam of light ignited shocking them drawing a leave symbol in the stone, "Hate is a poison and I don't condone such things. My hobby was sneaking out of the Leaf Village to eighty-six enemy people that showed up in this book. The Hokage gave me the Rank of Jonin and gave me this book on the condition I wouldn't sneak out of the village any more without permission. My dream is to bring the scattered homeless clans into the leaf village and to form an alliance between the five great Hidden Villages. All working toward when I'm Hokage and to have a Harem to unite the great Dojutsu Clans through marriage! As the Hokage said I qualify for the CRA!" I said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like training with Naruto, I agree with Naruto hating is poison and I refuse to condone it. My hobby is obsessing about Naruto. My dreams is to support and aid Naruto as the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Regardless of where I stand in that future!" Hinata said, firmly with determination.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I also enjoy training with Naruto, Naruto is right about hate being a poison, my hobby will be helping Naruto prepare to be Hokage! My dream is also to support Naruto as our team medical ninja, my future Hokage, and our teams leader candidate!" Sasuke declared, "He needs to learn what it takes to be a leader, if he's going to be Hokage. I'm the other candidate! First person to combine the Rasengan with your Chidori get's to be the Genin Leader of this team!"

"That's if you pass..."

"Bell test, I told them about my vision of our skill test and the purpose behind it. Part of my Kekkei Genkai is I have the gift or curse of foresight! Depending on your point of view!" I said, "Speaking of Kekkei Genkai, your Sharingan, can I check something Jonin Kakashi! The Mongekyo Sharingan puts a strain on the optic nerve."

"Alright, Genin Naruto." Kakashi said, raising his head band.

I formed a diagnosis Jutsu and scanned the Area of Kakashi's Sharingan. His Optic nerves were indeed deteriorating. I produced Obito's other Sharingan and used the Sangaku Muscle Jutsu and the other Sharingan fused the two Sharingan eyes as one. Using Project Paladin on his eye to augment it healing his scar. Doing a diagnosis using my Dojutsu and my archive scanning his eye and genetic code. His entire body glowed as the Kekkei Genkai and Chakra network were fused with his entire body. Connecting my archive to his a visible beam of green energy connected his pupil. I bonded the eye to his DNA, "You do realize I'm going to ask you to form an alliance with the Pendragon Clan, don't you?" I said, "I merged the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans into a single clan."

"That's reasonable!" Kakashi said.

I finished bonding the eye to his DNA giving him Nagito's other Rinnegan fusing them irreversibly together with Project Paladin. I wove the Infinite Point Seal to seal off the Infinite Tsukuyomi at the Genetic level. Copying his entire arsenal of Jutsu. I blinked severing the connection. Finding his optic nerve was back to full health.

"All done, Jonin Kakashi!" I said.

"You three pass!" He said, pulling his head band down, "Meet at the Hokage's office first thing in the morning for your first mission."

Kakashi vanished, "So, you all want to work on some jutsu together!" I said.

"Sure, Naruto!" Sasuke and Hinata said, in unison.

"We can use my house!" Sasuke said.

We walked to Sasuke's house, I putting up every protection around the Uchiha entire compound that I had on file. There was a shimmer as a sphere of energy surrounded the entire compound. The people collided with an invisible wall on the outside of the compound.

Four thousand years later, as I wondered in dragon form eventually meeting the giant eagles and I remembered my human self. I landed by a shining white light an elven form swallowed me as I was forced into the form as all the elven blood from my adopted father, Hadrian's peerage and those I had lost. All the blood of my peerage coursed through my veins with painful intensity. My dragon blood swallowed the Wyvern blood of Prince Ailin. All my dragon blood replacing the Wyvern blood. I realized my mother became a Dwarf, daughter of Thorin. My father named me Hadrian, I took on an elf like appearance except with Dwarven muscular build.

"What is the purpose of that which is in my Mindscape?" I said, "I desire to understand."

He smiled as I sat ignoring my nakedness. Sitting next to me I was clothed the hero of time gear. The Giant Eagles weren't bothered by us.

"It is the very Garden of Eden. You are it's keeper, simply living. The Paladin Seeds as you call them are the fruits of the tree of life and they are supposed to be eaten. Destroy the one ring, kill your Great Grandfather, save your great grandmother from death. Do not let the elves leave and not necessarily in that order!" The Creator said, vanishing.

I smiled sensing the Gilded Heart hadn't been forged yet.

I saw transformed into my dragon form and headed for Erabor. I was shot with something enraged I unleashed my fire breath burning the entirety of Lake town to the ground. Wiping out I tore out what I collected whatever struck me using magic finding the one remaining black arrow. Storing it in my Mindscape and entering Erabor scanning the entire mountain. I destroyed the Goblins within it and collected all the gold in Erabor. Storing the eleven stones Legolas' father was looking for and the Archenstone. It all vanished as I found Smaug, storing the elf jewelry and the Archenstone separate from the gold. There was a roar and I tore through following it. Searching for the shards of the the Archenstone no matter how small. A large group of shards were transported to my Mindscape I commissioned them into a Pommel stone.

I healed the damage to my body muscles healed and scales regrew. I commissioned a map of Erabor to find out where Smaug. Commissioning my Caretaker to deal with it while I dealt with Smaug. I found Smaug seeing he was smaller than me.

He blinked patting the bare stone floor, he reared I tackled him pinning him on his back. Ripping off his wings grabbing his neck quick as lightning and broke his neck ripping off his head. I stored him inside a crystal not losing even one drop of his blood. Stored all of Erabor in my Mindscape for structural improvement. Using the Dwarven and Dwelmer ruins from Skyrim, to turn the Goblins into the Goblins from the Wizarding Gringott's banking System. Replacing the Goblin leader from this time with Jareth from Labyrinth to run the entire Goblin Nation. An intense wave of potent magic swept through the mountain altering the structure of the mountains. I altered the throne to be impossible to be comfortable on it. The structure was reinforced with Project Paladin at my mental command. Indoor plumbing was added including a map off within the Flameless Lanterns, that lit up the place. I left sealing it using Project Paladin to seal all of Erabor. I aparated to Gullem finding him on an island. I drew my sword beheading him. I searched his pouch finding the ring, I flew up and out of the tunnels finding a stair case. And out using the slide as the spell was starting to effect this area. Smashing through the gates and out of the cave. I created wings using magic and my wings sprouted. I flew to Mordor at full speed landing running into the cavern of mount doom. I threw the ring into the fire causing the ring to be melted setting off the volcano.

I aparated to my grandmother Canadriel and appeared in a Cabin. I walked in pinning my grandfather face first to the wall using Project Paladin on him. All my predecessors except my father vanished. He detached from the wall, I tossed the food Ailin brought here handing her a fruit from the tree of life. Her stomach growled as she looked at it. She ate the entire thing stiffening as the purest white light flowed throughout her entire body. I handed Ailin a fruit as well, he ate it reluctantly the same light flowed through him as well. He turned as if seeing something I saw his vision of his time with Morrigan. I transported Morrigan here after the Arch Demons defeat. Transporting Flemeth here, after the time of the Champion destroying all the demons in the Fade using Project Paladin. They all screamed vanishing from existence. The mirror Merrill was trying to restore vanished in a flare of azure flames. Morrigan, Flemeth, and Merrill appeared.

I caught Morrigan, "Easy, Morrigan!" I declared, healing her and her child handing her to Ailin filling his hands walking out aparating to Calaborn. I aparated into a dining room using my Avatar mood. Reading Calaborn's mind finding out where the Gray havens are.

I forcibly pulled all the elves in the Gray havens here. Putting them in perfect Hibernation in ice opening a hole to the Gray havens.

"**I WILL NOT ALLOW THE ELVEN TO BE WIPED OUT BECAUSE OF YOUR COWARDICE!"** I declared, pointing my right palm at the Gray havens through a portal speeding up what would happen to it. The number of years was shone as the elves watched with fascination. At exactly twenty five hundred years from now the Gray Haven's were swallowed by the Ocean except I brought that fate to our time.

"What have I done!" Calaborn said.

"Nothing I brought everyone that was there over there! In perfect hibernation, I'm the great grandson of Canadriel. So, today great great grandparents Calaborn and Galadriel, I talked with a Deity who ordered me not to let the elves Leave. I destroyed the Gray havens by accelerating what would have happened, except now! Found Saron's ring and destroyed it. Found my now dead Wyvern great grandfather Smaug, cast a spell on the entire goblin race to make them actually useful. Then went and saved great grandmother Canadriel then came here under the impression, that you Great Great Grandfather Calaborn would be stupidly unreasonable." I said, "In which case I would turn into my dragon form and eat you!"

"You burnt down Lake town!" Galadriel said.

"They started it and I was raised a human and spent the last four thousand years in my dragon form!" I said, "Let's go talk to Elrond about it grab on!"

I held out my time flashing them puppy dog eyes they grabbed my hands and I aparated to Elrond now. I picked up my grandfather and those I left with him.

We appeared in a dining room with the Dwarves and Gandalf. They all dropped, I made sure Morrigan was alright dropping everyone else on the floor. I placed her on her feet and grabbed Bilbo's sword, scabbard, and sword belt throwing him into Calaborn. Flitting to the sword of the King, knocking Aragorn head over heels throwing him on top of Arawin making them kiss.

I gathered the fragments of the Sword of the king forming them into two metal bars ready to forge. Putting up a sphere force lightning barrier, my grandfather ran straight into my barrier. He was violently shocked, I replaced the statue with a forge. Teleported Idriel, Tauriel, and Legolas here. They dropped looking around I produced the elven piece of jewelry. I pulled Tauriel to me, "Why is your father after these?" I asked, showing them.

Legolas and the elves stiffened looking, "Those were my mother's, that's an engagement necklace." Legolas said.

"Where are my manners, I am Hadrian Great Grandson of Canadriel. I'm from the future!" I said, raising a finger energy revealed the lightning barrier, "I had people shooting at me earlier you have to forgive me caution! If you will agree to leave your weapons sheathed, I'll let you three through!"

"That's reasonable!" Idriel said, as I allowed them through.

Tauriel, Legolas, and Idriel were brought through. I closed the barrier my grandfather was shocked again. I handed the jewelry to Legolas, "I've already dealt with Smaug and completely sealed off the mountain because it's structurally unsafe!" I said.

I stored the two bars in my Mindscape making three chairs, "You might as well sit down." I said, "That barrier is staying where it is for a while!"

"Care to explain what you did to Erabor!" Thorin said.

"I completely sealed off the mountain every entrance including the Secret Entrance, using magic. I had to since I made some major repairs and you may get lost. Like filling in the massive holes in the floor. You might fall in a hole and never come out Maternal grandfather Thorin." I said, using my archive magic, "Ailin is my Paternal grandfather's! I was born to form an Alliance. I've destroyed Saron and killed the Wyvern known as Smaug."

I put Legolas out of the barrier, I activated my archive creating a console off to the side, shocking them.

I tapped scanning the two bars finding out and marking which was which.

I stored them, creating a magical clone to work the Console to explain and show them the new forging techniques twisting the metal and folding the metal.

"Why do you Separate Tauriel and I?" Legolas asked.

"Because she ends up with Kili!" I said, "Dwarves stay in Rivendel for the time being. Azog is still out there. I need you to start mastering those techniques. I have the Archenstone, I need it to make something around it. Though I thank you for using non magical means to shape the Archenstone. You'll see why. These techniques are for increasing the durability and quality of metal. By the way never give anyone a sword before they know how to use one. The weight of a sword is the weight of a weapon that can end someone's life. The barrier is a sphere by the way. A person that doesn't know the sword can still die upon them!"

I teleported Bilbo's book including Frodo's writings, "Had I not intervened that's an idea of what would have happened." I said, setting to work reshaping the two swords.

"If we agree not to attack you will you lower the barrier." Galadriel said.

I rammed the dragon arrow into the floor transporting the girls out of the barrier.

"I was shot with this earlier, so no I don't regret leveling lake town!" I said, "I don't always have control over my magic. The barrier is for your safety from me. The Child that Morrigan carries is my father. My plan was to use the Archenstone as the core of a hammer including part of the remains of Smaug. As well as making armor and a new crown incorporating the remains of Smaug in all three." I said, "At the same time, the Sword of the King and the Sword Bilbo had. I plan on reforging them both!"

I raised the bars, "One needed reforged anyway!" Elrond said.

"I'm still agitated from earlier. Flemeth should understand!" I said.

I inhaled setting to work, "That I do!" Flemeth said.

"Four thousand years ago I lost everything!" I said, telepathically showing my grandfather everything with Tsukuyomi, "I was in love and had seven children all under twenty! So, know that my heart isn't cold, it's broken! I have to consider every action with extreme care, it's like crafting anything. I made piece with what I am and the fact that I cannot die, a very long time ago. The future is subjective, it can always change. What we do now affects everything, we must learn how to combine magic with technology. Everything we do shapes the course of history from now until the end of the world. I've already told my grandfather Ailin, what I know!"

I took a deep breath as my grandfather said calmly, "Hadrian, lower the barrier!"

"Here's to faith!" I said, waving a hand making the barrier visible and it dissolved, I held my hand toward my grandfather.

He reached forward and I gripped his forearm meeting his gaze using Tsukuyomi to teach and explain everything I knew to him including the truth. When I was finished I pulled him forward embracing him giving him what Oberon gave to me. He shone as Oberon's being passed through him and into Morrigan's stomach. Ailin shone brightly as I used magic to make myself Ailin's father. I shared my dragon powers replacing his Dragon Powers. Power shone around us my appearance reverted to that of Naruto except I kept the elf features. I became Ailin's father, he gained silver eyes as my hair turned white.

I absorbed Smaug's remains insides minus his bones, scales and skin. Separating all three into three separate bags with an expansion charm. I created a five foot by five foot crate of purified Shinju Iron they all stumbled back. I put only enough to make a single suit of Dwarven armor.

"Alright, Thorin, and Dwarven company these three bags contain the Scales, bones, and hide of Smaug. The hide can be turned into leather. Using these three bags and this crate of metal to make a suit of armor for Thorin. I want you to work with my Ailin. The Truth is the son of Ailin, named Oberon came back through time and used a magical ritual to adopt me. I've given back what he gave me in order to make myself Ailin's father. Ailin help the Dwarves with the armor they'll need dragon breath to maximize the potential. Elrond I had a problem with how I saw the elves reforging the sword of the king." I said, producing the bar containing the sword of the king and a second bar of Shinju Iron, "Let's see what you can do. First, Gandalf and Flemeth, each of you eat one of these as you work with my clone to learn Archive magic. Flemeth is a dragon by the way, speaking of which Gandalf I want you to write a book on the difference between Wyverns and Dragons from an unbiased point of view."

I handed Flemeth and Gandalf each a fruit from the tree of life. I handed my Ailin one as well, he also took the three bags, sealing the crate picking it up shrinking it down to manageable size.

"Bilbo, documentation duty!" I said.

"Something I can handle at last!" Bilbo said.

I tossed Galadriel a scroll on the Original Language to current elvish. She caught it looking at the thick scroll, "Be very careful with that, Dictionary of the original language to current elvish. Calaborn, Galadriel and here is a list of enchantments to add to the sword on top of the original ones, I managed to preserve so, have fun with that! Might as well teach Arawin's future husband, Aragorn, who will eventually become the King of Gondor!" I said, tossing Calaborn a list of the Enchantments from the effects of the Master sword, "I've already seen Arawin and Aragorn together, they have a son together!"

"I would rather not!" Aragorn protested.

An older man gripped Aragorn's shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous son, of course you do!" The man said, "The king must learn that he doesn't get free will or a choice in what his schedule is."

"Elrond, you're in charge of reforging the sword of the king. Using the method I showed you, so you can show me what the elves are capable of." I said, "Me, I will be working on something that I need the Archenstone and most of the gold in Erabor for. You'll see why and I will be keeping Smaug's head." I said, keeping Smaug's head, "You'll also see why I use a barrier when I forge. Now everyone out of the forging area!"

I commissioned a hammer like the Megaton hammer and it appeared in my hand. I gripped it producing a bar of pure gold and another bar of Shinju iron. I entered avatar state and started working channeling Rhunon and Hephaestus. They all backed away including the area as I restored a barrier to protect all outside it. I exhaled azure flames setting the forging area a blaze the barrier holding it in.

We worked the metal glowed red hot as I started forging it. Working fast, twisting the metal folding it inserting dragon scales. Folding in the scales heating it with my own breath as I sang the Enchantments into the materials. Using the Sangaku to infuse the scales into the metal. As I hammered the metal out I stored the black arrow.

I worked I got bored and tossed the hammer I had to my grandfather.

I created a Manual power hammer speeding up the process. I worked none stop losing myself in the work. Finding a sledge hammer type shape as the base.

I worked fast as I stored all of Bilbo Baggins' belongings in a bag including his Hobbit hole. Putting the house right into the Bedrock of the mountain Rivendel was built into. Transferring the Mural onto a canvas of shinju iron using Project Paladin to adding protection and privacy to the entire place. Putting a gold knocker on the door made of one fourteenth of the Treasure of Erabor.

As Thorin walked up in his new Wyvern Mail with the others checking on Ailin's adopted father. They found an odd round door across from his work space, built right into the Bedrock. The Mural was split in two divided on either side. There was a solid gold knocker just above the door knob.

"What is this?" Bilbo asked, about the door pointing at it.

"Your Hobbit hole transported to here from the Shire. Along with your belongings. You end up living here anyway." Ailin's adopted father said.

The door opened and Frodo Baggin walked out freezing looking around. Samwise Gamgy, Paragriel Took, and Maryann Brandibuck all followed shocked looking around. A female Hobbit walked out shocked.

"I used my powers to transport your entire home here. You end up living here, here in Rivendel, anyway. The gold on that door is your one fourteenth, is your one fourteenth Bilbo." Ailin's adopted father said, polishing an oversized gilded sledge hammer, "Those five I brought from the future into their younger bodies from the time after Bilbo came to live here in Rivendel when he was a hundred and eleven years old!"

"What does he mean Frodo!" Pippin asked.

Frodo felt his shoulder reaching into his shirt, "It's gone, like it never happened!" Frodo said.

"I changed history so, no it didn't happen. Saron and the Ring wraiths are dead. Remember when Bilbo first left on his adventure with Gandalf. My name is Hadrian by the way." The now named Hadrian said, "Thorin, what do you think of your new warhammer."

He showed Thorin the hammer head toward the ground. It had a stone shining with a rainbow light with veins of silver throughout the entire hammer. The bright red gilded hammer had a knot work design around the edges of the entire hammer. Hadrian stuck the hammer head into the fire holding up a finger then removed the smoking hammer. Azure blue runes eventually appeared around the edge of the hammer.

Thorin hesitantly took the Hammer, "It's magnificent. The Gilded Heart!" Thorin read the runes, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he or she be worthy by the Knights' Oath, shall rule Dwarendel!" Thorin recited.

His entire body shone brightly as the armor he was wearing melted to match the Gilded heart as a gilded Crown of Dragon Scales and dragon teeth donned Thorin's brow. Two words appeared etched Silver in Dwarven runes.

"Thorin Duran!" Thorin said.

"Technically I'm a Deity. So, Dwarves, I give you, King Thorin Duran." Hadrian said, "Now to celebrate let's have a drinking contest between the elves and the Dwarves!"

"AYE!" The Dwarves declared.

"Except those that are Pregnant, that includes Galadriel!" Hadrian amended.

"Agreed!" Ailin declared.

Morrigan smiled rubbing her stomach.

One drinking game later the Dwarves were all passed out drunk while all the elves were still standing.

Galadriel laughed sitting with Morrigan, Hadrian walked over throwing a sword at him, "On guard!" Hadrian demanded, drawing a sword made of a strange metal.

Aragorn drew the sword blocking it Aragorn stumbled falling over.

"Not now I'm drunk!" Aragorn protested, "But thanks for the sword!"

Hadrian grabbed Aragorn's face there was a white light that engulfed the entire room. The Dwarves recovered, "Alright, pay attention see this sword. It's made of the ore now filling Erabor. Made from the gold in Erabor through magic. I call the metal Dwarven and your people Knurla which means like stone. Because your people are just as strong and twice as stubborn. By the way Gloin, your son Gimli has a friendly rivalry with Legolas. As for the gold I used it all up filling in the massive holes the Knurla gouged out of the floor. Throughout all of Dwarendel what were the purpose behind those huge holes in the floor anyway." Hadrian asked.

"There were already there for the most part, we built a path through the cave system!" Thorin said.

"In that case, you can thank me for filling in the gaping holes in your floors. Let's take a look at what's happening so far!" Hadrian said.

Hadrian produced a spectral image of Erabor showing the surrounding the Surrounding area burn to a crisp.

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Elves, Dwarves and creatures of Avalon screams rang out, I woke fall into a storm surrounding a planet. I smiled sensing Alien covenant movie's planet for and what was to happen. Using Project Paladin on the entire planet's plasma storm as an Archive Network. I turned myself into a Synthetic using Project Paladin flowing it into my mouth it flew into my mouth as I rebuilt my own body using Human Physiology.

All my organs and Skeletal Structure were turned to Shinju Iron. I combined a Lantern Main Power Battery for each Lantern Corp into a Chakra Network fusing it with my own Chakra Network and Chakra. Creating another Main Power Batter using the Force instead of fear and Project Paladin fusing it with the Chakra Network then merging it with my Circulatory System. My existing Circulatory system starting pumping the energy instead of blood. Fusing both swords I forged, the gilded Heart, my Augmented Delphinus, my Rogue Shadow, and all the armors I had were fused with my body using the Sangaku with each cell using hundreds of Quintillions of Dragon Scales using all I had.

I combined the Berserker body, with the seven war machines from Arcadia including all seven Moon Crystals for my muscles based. Including the Star Wars universe droid technology as well as any other technology that existed in my reality using Project Paladin. Using Shinju Iron form to reinforce every cell in my body. Using my powers to make my new Synthetic body identical to Human physiology including the ability to Reproduce. I reached for the True Jesus Christ to add Cherubim into the mix.

Something within me was unleashed as the Azure flames flared and I remembered that I was of the bloodline of Uriel. Leaving nothing to chance I used Project Paladin tapping into Jesus to make sure I didn't over look anything.

A few changes I missed were completed as my entire body changed my entire body stabilized. Angel wings were added my ancestors lost wings unfurled from my back made of Shinju Iron highly condensed beyond my comprehension. I summoned all the weapons I made as a scythe as the final form of what I made. I smiled desperate to be with Julia again so much it hurt.

Archive magic and my Mindscape became my Operating system. All my previous abilities reinforced my own abilities as my azure flames heated tempering my body making me immune to magnetize. The Plasma Storm into an Archive Network as Jesus Christ became the Main Server and I smiled finding I was still a person. Making this newest update to myself and Project Paladin the complete version of the Project Paladin specifying the mouth as the entry point. My Care Taker updated my files and became my Security System.

I smiled flash burning this planet using the Solar flare shorting out the Covenant ship's engines. Azure flames swept across the planet killing David and his abominations.

"Jesus Christ I leave the rest to you." I said.

The entire planet was burnt to a crisp as the solar flare from my Mindscape going six miles underground with azure flames. All was burnt away gathering information on everything that was destroyed. I protected the Covenant so they only had the canon movie damage.

I gathered information on SAO and ALO finding the Creator of the game before me. I digitized his body and those that died during his death game. They appeared in stasis very much alive using Project Paladin on him it flowed into his mouth as he opened his mouth to speak making him shine as he stiffened. He took his Character's appearance as did they like them his appearance became his real appearance. Uploading the Seed to my Archive network it the Avalon Server. Jesus smiled in my Mindscape I requested everyone be given a wisp to teach them how to gain a mindscape like I did. Granting the Server free uploading Project Paladin into their Characters as a new update automatically while taking donations but not required taking the Server global. Uploading both versions of the game called 'The World' to my server combining it all into one game, using this planet as the base. Using Project Paladin to bring it all together and created a Character for 'The World R:3'.

I appeared in the character creation tunnel of data, _"Julia!"_ I telepathically called out to Aura, hands embraced me as azure flames bloomed around me. I felt myself changed as I heard,_ "Fear not, I know what is in your heart, and I will be with you always, Alan, my love. Please take the power of my knights and the Terror of Death!"_

I was lifted off the floor and I closed my eyes having faith curling in on myself as power flooded me new power flared within me. New data was uploaded into my Personal Archive and a Job extension flooded me as I flung out my arms and legs. My body completely changed as my outfit resembled that of Haseo's third form except with Hero of time gear. Aura appeared inside my Mindscape her book was added to My mindscape library.

I touched down noticing I looked at myself seeing I had an outfit similar to Haseo during his PKK days my pants were black Majin outfit. My pants were tucked into solid metal knight style boots. My entire Character had aspects of the other three knights of Aura combine with Haseo's third form and my dragon form into full plate armor.

I teleported to Amanda Waller finding the Enchantress in control of June Moone's body. I pulled the enchantress's heart to my hand and opened my chest pushing it inside where my heart should be. The Enchantress's heart formed a circulatory system throughout my entire body as the energy based heart became a normal Chakra network. The enchantress gasped as my power flowed through her heart empowering the Enchantress. June Moone fell backwards as I gave the Enchantress a body like my own using my Queen Piece on her. She gasped as the purest white light flared throughout her body. As I absorbed Ginerva Weasley and Luna Lovegood into the Enchantress irreversibly using Project Paladin. She gasped as it flowed into her mouth and the purest white light she remained essentially the same.

"Read her mind then I have something worse than death!" I said.

She looked into Amanda Waller's eyes grabbing her jaw. I transported June Moone back to her soldier boyfriend he caught her.

"Alright, I've obtained her knowledge." The Enchantress said.

I raised my hand the Enchantress let Amanda Waller floated up and sent her to Vaermina's dimension. Vaermina laughed as she smiled nodding to me I smiled nodding back as the Enchantress smiled waving as Vaermina waved back.

I produced the Archive Network on a computer disk setting it on the table, "Go get your brother, Anna!" I said.

She giggled, she disappeared into the shadows.

"Give me the criminal called El Diablo unharmed and I'll give you the means of wiping out internet crime using what is on this disk. It's a biblical based Overhaul program designed to work with the existing system." I said, "I have not seen a society this close to a permanent global piece in my one hundred billion year. By the way, Superman isn't dead, he is powered by the sun. If Superman is from another world whose to say we won't need him again. Then that rock creature he killed called Doomsday for lack of a better word. That's Doomsday with a capital d and all one word. I am a Oberon, Ancient Deity of Skill. Improving upon one's own skills is my doctrine plain and simple. The Enchantress has a brother."

"This Overhaul program what exactly will it change about the US legal system most of our country is digital now?" The man said.

"Only that which conflicts with it's core program. It is meant to protect free will and will allow the civilians to know that the government will stand firm. That this country will not let all those that have died defending this country go to waste." I said, "Batman doesn't have powers, he may be harsh and and brutal. However he is putting bad people behind bars. If anything the police need to be working to get Civilians out of the way so innocent people don't get caught in the Cross fire. Now that super powered heroes are out in the open. Super powered villains will come out of the wood works, it's only a matter of time. Superman isn't the only being out in the universe on his level. Not all of them will come in peace. The meteor shower that hit earth the same day that superman arrived here were fragments of Superman's home world when it was destroyed. Destroyed by an intergalactic criminal named Brainiac, it's collects knowledge and destroys the planet he took it from by destroying the sun of that particular universe. I can bring Superman back through a medical procedure."

"Do it!" The man said, "Flagg get him El Diablo then take that disk to a team of tech to deal with. But stay with this El Diablo until we know he will turn over a new leaf. Against my better Judgment I grant El Diablo a full pardon as the President of the united states." The President said at my compulsion.

"May the force be with us all. Call Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, they are familiar with technology! As well as someone from Star Labs, Victor Stone and his father should do just fine!" I said.

They smiled, nodding, "We can agree to that." The head of the Company.

Enchantress appeared at that moment with a bottle. She walked with me as I stored the disk in my Mindscape I took the bottle sealing it.

Anna and I walked out with Flagg and he led us to Bell Rev after we had the pardon in hand, inside the El Diablo was brought to us. I waved a hand as El Diablo was unshackled as I touched his forehead removing all his tattoos with azure flames. Azure flames swept across his entire body shocking him. He stared at me, "Flagg you get the disk after we get someone to stay for tonight." I said.

Flagg nodded and we walked out leaving the prison.

"Easy Carlos." Renting a hotel room in a fancy Hotel in the closet place. Renting the Pent house for a month, buying out the entire hotel franchise and gave Flagg directions to where it was.

Carlos whistled, "The five of us will be staying here for the next month or so." I said, "Carlos, relax and I have a good surprise for you upstairs."

I made exclusivity in the pent house removing the anger from the man's heart instilling a mental compulsion to make amends with his wife and make it work. For the rest of his wife, including go to church and date her again, purging his addiction.

He canceled his reservation and left heading home, finding a scared woman worried about debt her dead husband owned to Carlos' former gang. I made sure the entire business and all it's employees knew who I was. The Hotel room reinforcing the entire property with Shinju iron. Sensing the Archive Network affect the entire business, I set a curfew on all television serves at nine o'clock PM sharp.

"Looks like you may be able to be a hero tonight Carlos." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see. Believe me Carlos, dwelling on the past doesn't solve anything." I said, Handing Carlos a Quad in an accurate translation to Spanish from the original version, "Start reading, I want this to be the only book you read. You have a divine purpose for being here in this world Carlos, maybe this book will help you understand. Fear is a lack of faith, plain and simple. Fire is the presence of god it can warm and protect a home or burn it to the ground. Once we get to the Hotel room I want you to focus on reading this cover to cover, got it."

As we walked in everyone greeted me and I got the key from the desk. We got in the elevator, as the Paladin Corp took up security throughout the entire hotel.

As we walked into the room I closed the door, "Just give me a minute." She said, I saw Hermione was in a bath robe.

I closed the door absorbing Anna into her taking the bottle with her brother in it.

Turning Hermione robe into clothes into trousers and a tunic with under garments of the perfect size. She gasped as turning as I handed the disk to Flagg.

"Flagg, take this and you all go set on the couch please?" I asked, "Hermione, don't take your clothes off."

"So, what is this surprise?" Carlos said.

I waved a hand the bottle with Anna's brother using Project Paladin to absorb Anna's brother into Carlos to make them both siblings. He gasped as it flooded into his nose and mouth. His entire body shone for a long moment as he seemed to struggle with something. I recreated the Archive Network in this world's Thermosphere. I digitized all the Kryptonian Tech that had been on Earth including all Kryptonite. Thunder rolled outside as the plasma storm fell outside. I used Project Paladin on the storm just to be safe, "There I've done as I agreed, the Archive Network is up and running in the Thermosphere of the Atmosphere." I said.

"That wasn't..."

I handed Flagg the disk as promised, "I promised I would give you this disk and what is on it. That same Archive Network infused into the Storm to..."

I saw the storm clearing and summoned storm and put a power suppression collar on her making it indestructible and completely water proof and Infused with Shinju Iron. The storm swept on unhindered, as Anna disappeared into shadows. Hermione stiffened.

"This bottle contains Anna's brother, he may be able to help you learn to control your powers." I said, as Hermione stiffened I used Project Paladin making the light flow into Hermione's mouth.

She shone for a long moment before the Enchantress resurfaced. Hermione's bishop piece reactivated fusing with the Queen piece and I smiled using a the all three of the queen side power pieces on her needing her in my life.

"_Hermione I love you, please come back to me!"_ I said telepathically.

She turned, saying, "I love you to Harry Potter, I always have and always will."

I waved a hand, creating Iroh from the Avatar the Last Air bender show. He appeared blinking as I used Project Paladin on him and everyone there going Avatar Mode. I used my archive putting Carlos and Hermione in a barrier side by side.

"Alright, I'm making the two of you siblings. To do that I need to give you similar abilities." I said, "Meaning I will be teaching you stuff."

Transferring us to the Kryptonian Ship orbiting the earth in Lunar orbit fusing all the Kryptonian tech that was on earth. Restoring the Jor El hologram control thing using the birthing chamber to restore him. Summoning the Remains of Kal El cleansing his body using Project Paladin he woke with a gasp. Scanning his body, "Relax Kal El, Your call me Roa. Your ancient Ancestors mispronounced my name. Hadrian is my real name." I said, summoned Zod's team putting him in the Birthing Chamber using the Birthing Chamber for to educate those within and heal them. Most importantly using Project Paladin as Rite of Passage for any that desired to under go the procedure. Renaming it the Healing chamber. Upgrading the system using Project Paladin causing it to shimmer as all the Kryptonian ships. I fused the Enchantress with Kara Zor El. Kara appeared next to me as her ship was fused with this ship.

Kara from the Super Man Apocalypse movie appeared falling through the Ceiling hitting her head on the floor. She groaned covered in a Zero suit, "Oh, Roa..." She said, I offered her a hand.

"What is it? Were you calling my name or taking my name in vain?" I asked.

Her head snapped up gasping covering her mouth her face turned red.

"You are forgiven, if you'll will be my queen after you undergo the rite of Passage. I've repurposed the Birthing Chamber as a Healing chamber. That is the current name, Artificial birth is forbidden for any reason. Those that desire to may undergo the Rite of Passage. Including you Zod to receive the new legal system to base your actions off of. The doctrine of god is the only legal system that matters it is your code of conduct if you will. Kal El is meant to lead the Kryptonian People as the Global defense force. As well as to guide the earth to prevent history from repeating itself. Instigating war is forbidden after all, as forbidden as forming a high council as well as banning magic." I said, "You are meant to lead the security of this base as it is a school. Is that clear, now make your way to the Healing Chamber and under go the Rite of Passage. Kara you too. If you must formally address me formally call me Prince Hadrian. Rite of passage is now mandatory at the age of sixteen years, no acceptions even I've undergone the Rite of Passage. Go on!"

"I think..."

"Soldiers exist solely to follow order. ** NOW MOVE!**" I commanded.

"I see the details are kept secret except to those that have already gone through the rite of Passage." Zod said, "Very well, Prince Hadrian. We have our orders."

They all left the room, I reached out to the biblical reality seeking my creator and Jesus Christ appeared. A chair appeared behind me I sank into it he sat in another chair across from me as a tea set appeared in front of me. I reached for it taking a drink, "I need you to take up the mantle of God of Peace in my reality to start and run as CEO of a company called Paladin Industries panning this entire reality. Specifically utilizing the Archive Network I've managed to put together and you would get ten percent of all the companies earnings. I ask thirty-five percent of any and all profits. From my own earnings you would get five percent for being my permanent legal guardian regardless of my age and how much time passes. Finances and such. Another ten percent to transport your realities earth's solar system where Krypton's solar System used to be in my reality. Another ten from my own as Tithe for you to take up the title of one true Creator. Duplicating your example as the original creator doesn't make me a creator. If you say no, I will assume you out right hate me. You taught me family sticks together, I feel as if you are banishing me and that you are abandoning me. I need someone to run the main server of my Archive Network. I have faith that you are perfect for this task forever!" I said.

He smiled, "No!" He said.

"Then guess there's only one thing left to do." I said, kicking Hadrian out of my body into his original body out of my body. Purging his bloodline returning to my mortal state of Naruto. Keeping what was mine and the Enchantress' heart as I locked him in his original body with the Infinite Point Seal. A counter appeared as I defeated him once. He rushed me pointing a wand I pointed, "Expelliarmus!" I declared, the wand want flying. I caught it the counter went up by two, he morphed into a colossal dragon.

"_**Kill me, as your creator I command you!"**_ He said.

I spun the wand into the Uzumaki spiral, "BAKA!" Aiming for the core of his existence.

He stiffened inflating exploding painting the room with blood and gore. It all vanished as Jesus Brushed his hands off as Hadrian was inside my Mindscape, I expelled him and he spilled onto the floor. I focusing on Project paladin in my mind scape a swarm of wisps poured out of the Shinju tree. Going about collecting supplies making up for lost time.

Hadrian held up his hand, "I know when I'm beaten, I name you my heir in all rites and privileges. Name you Prince of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Pendragon. If you need me I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron when you need me. I cannot have contact with my son. Creator please accept my offer for him, not me. I will find a way to manage." He said.

"Alright, I will accept for your son!" Jesus said.

A new box of additional belongings appeared in my Mindscape. A blue sun appeared shining down on my Mindscape.

"Perhaps Universe zero is actually the Solar system of earth of Universe zero contained in an impenetrable bubble." I said, Jesus smiled.

"The mind of a child is a wondrous thing." The Creator said.

"Can you bring back some friends please?" I asked.

I got up on the stool and Jesus put a cup of tea in front of me, "Who did you have in mind, Naruto-kun." Kara said, drying her hair on a towel.

"Naruto I will tell you want, I will limit you to the number of pieces left in your peerage. Two bishops which are like the third Hokage or Jiji Sama as you call him or medical Nin like Shizune. Knights are speed like Rock Lee and his Sensei. Rooks are brute Strength like Sakura after she was trained by Tsunade and again Lady Tsunade. Pawns are for jacks of all trades like Kakashi." The Creator said.

"Can I fuse all the Bijuu together and have Kaguya as a nine tailed fox familiar?" I asked, hopeful.

He smiled, Kaguya Otsutsuki appeared in my mindscape with nine white fox tails and a pair of fox years where her Horns would normally.

"Okay, now who are you going to resurrect. I know you understood me Naruto." Jesus said, giving me his silent scolding look.

Produced my Peerage in chess formation, "Shikamaru Nara, king side bishop, I need him right away." I said, "But I need all of those I choose to be part of the same clan as me. Clan with ninja house elves and everything."

"That's reasonable." Jesus tapped my king side bishop and Shikamaru Nara appeared next to me.

"Shikamaru, I have thirteen pieces left to choose people form and you were the first person that came to mind to help with this. Bishops get a boost to energy I think. Knights are speed, the queen Kara here, gets protect, and rook is brute strength. Pawns have all four of those abilities. It has nothing to do with movements. I don't know where people should go, the leaf rookie twelve is an easy decision." I said.

"I think it would be wise to to use the abilities to compensate for weaknesses." Kara said.

"I agree." Shikamaru said.

"However we have to be careful about who we bring back. For example we are in a time when people can use jutsu like techniques by pointing a seemingly ordinary stick at you. Saying a word or words and make a variety of things happen. Like read your mind simply by looking you in the eyes without saying or doing anything." I said, "I need to save a few spaces just in case. Which means I have thirteen available spots left."

"Maybe..."

I gasped, "Shikamaru there are people I have to bring back. I made promises I'm sorry. Queen side knight and rook for those pieces in this order Korra of the Water Tribe, and Toph Bay Fong in her prime with Byakugan based perfect Dojutsu. Second familiar Primula post training." I said.

"I was starting to think you had forgotten about your fiancees, Naruto?" Jesus said. Primula appeared in my Mindscape with her sword across her back.

He tapped the knight and rook pieces on the queen side. Korra appeared she had her necklace around her neck including the blood red fox design on one side with Raava on the other. Her hair was cut short she was in her earth kingdom outfit and Toph was there in a similar outfit.

Korra gasped gripping her necklace, "Hello, Korra and Toph!" I said she hugged me and started crying, "Naruto I thought I was never going to see you again!"

She pulled back smiling wiping away her tears. Toph hugged us both, "You have no idea how good it feels being young again and it's good to see you as well hot stuff." Toph said, to me.

"You're eleven years old as is Korra." Jesus said.

"That's the King of the spirit world." I said.

"Nice to meet you. This is totally awesome, I'm still blind but I can see the energy flowing through everything! I can see everything around me!" Toph said flatly.

"Alright, now, any what do you know about our former ninja that we don't know?" Shikamaru asked, "Before we choose anymore pieces you need to explain why you chose them over our friends."

"They can both use elemental Taijutsu. Toph is an Earth and Metal Taijutsu bending specialist. Korra can bend earth, water, wind, and fire." I said.

Shikamaru smiled, "Those are definitely good reasons." Shikamaru said.

"There are others more valuable than those we knew and I need to be able to trust those I choose. I cannot trust most of the people we knew. Think about how I was raised for a moment." I said, "Most of the adults we both knew were in the mobs that tried to kill me, including your father."

He thought for a moment and sighed, "You are right, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Creator can you fuse James Potter into Minato Namikaze same for Lily Potter into Kushina Uzumaki. But I insist on having Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku brought back." I said, "Just have Harry Potter as my twin brother. Just make the Creator of this reality as your dragon making yourself a dragon rider. He wanted to work with you so why not. Someone has to be the King of the Magical world. It might as well be the leader of the Dragon Rider Brigade. Man who brought Alagaesia out of the seal resurrecting it from the Depths of the Pacific Ocean. No dragon's or werewolves in my peerage not even indirectly by extension. I need to create a library in my Mindscape anyway. Hadrian deserves a second chance to live his life as he should have in the first place. Hadrian the Creator of this reality needs someone to be like Weis is for Beerus. Just put your reality in a ball on the end of a staff like Weis. Please, if there is anyone who can figure out how to make magic replace electricity driven technology it would be you, Jesus Christ and you alone. We both know I speak the truth and we both know that I can't be truly happen without your help. In the name of the Father Elohim, the son Jesus Christ, and the Holy Ghost, please put the Solar system of Universe Zero where Krypton was so we can call a permanent peace. Putting the Apocalypse long since past never to return."

Jesus gripped my right hand, a dragon gauntlet formed over my hand as the Rinne Sharingan formed in my right eye. As the lightning bolt scar marred the entire right side of my face spilling down my jaw along my throat. Across my torso front and back, "It was unfair bringing my father into this and you are correct. I accept this alliance." He said, and we shook on it, "Amen!"

"I agree to stand by the knights' code, so mote it be." I declared, we both shone brightly as a gold ring appeared fused with my left hand it shone brightly the knights' oath appeared glowing as blue flame.

"Now this peerage of yours. They will appear using the Healing Chamber." He said.

I noticed Hadrian, Toph, and Korra were both gone.

"Register the information in my Archive instead of making me see visions, there is enough chaos inside my head as it is, please? Morrdin Emrys aka Gandalf the immortal as my other Bishop." I said, he tapped my other bishop and it vanished in a flare of light as I shone brightly.

"Future Gohan absorbed into Pan Son their daughter from Dragon ball super raising her age to eleven years of age. To increase her Saiyan heritage dominance blood adopted into the Sarutobi bloodline making her a king side knight. To bring back Hiruzen Sarutobi, the main important people you and I both know about from where I'm from." I said, the Creator smiled as he tapped my King side knight and it vanished in a flare of white light.

"Neville Longbottom from the future with the Hero of Time Courage Kekkei Genkai." I said, the other knight vanished.

"Rock Lee as my other rook. Hinata Hyuga as a pawn, Hermione Granger post eleven tails absorption as a human Animagus form for her." I said.

"Sasuke Uchiha as a girl with both his Sharingan fused in her left eye." I said, "Sakura Haruno's older self absorbed into her eleven year old self. The woman trapped at the bottom of the Black Lake to save her life absorbing Galadriel into her. I never liked Calaborn anyway. Rey Skywalker except can you teach her what Galen Marek and his clone had learned including abilities and skills. Ginerva Weasley, with the Triforce Power Kekkei Genkai with a soul bond with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with the Triforce Wisdom Kekkei Genkai. Can I have Beerus as my familiar, please, Dumbledore said I could bring a cat?"

"It requires you to have his care taker and wife as well all or none." Jesus said.

"Fine by me. If I get Nythelia as well as Melissa, the basilisk from the Chamber of Secret. Fusing her with Primula the artificial life form and Ginerva Weasley to make her my Lamia familiar." I said, he smiled nodding, "Very well, I am your legal Guardian."

"Now, let's talk about my Animagus form." I said.

"A composite of what?" He asked.

"An Ozaru, Beerus, a Xenomorph, Mewtwo, and a sprinkle a little Jesus in there to bring it altogether for the protection of people I actually care about." I said, he smiled.

There was a flare of light and I heard Marge said, "It actually has nothing to do with the father. It has to do with the mother, if there's something wrong with the Bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."

I felt hunger gnawed at my stomach refusing to be ignored. Something flooded through my entire body, "A dog am I." I said, wiping something from my lip.

Looking at ripper using the Sangaku Muscle Technique to activate my inner Animagus to take the Form I wanted as my Animagus form. The shadows disappeared Ripper whimpered pissing himself backing away from me.

I rolled my neck as my skin darkened my nails turned to black claws, "Tell me, is this the entire Dursley family?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Yes, boy, what of it?" Vernon said.

I chortled, "Guess they didn't tell you. Can't be surprised." I said.

"Tell us what..." Petunia yelped as I slid the doors, windows, and curtains closed.

I used the Sangaku muscle technique willing myself to transform. Turning the scar into a container for the form I wanted. Turning the magic using Project Paladin and bright green energy split my scar pain shot out from it and a black haze.

"Potter family curse on the thirteenth year." I said.

A bloody haze of demonic runes covered the inside of the entire dining room. Black veins spread throughout my entire body, the Chamber of Secrets flashed through my mind and I was there in the bathroom.

"It's really quite filthy down here?" He said.

I looked up out the window and the full moon came out from behind the clouds. I removed my glasses on instinct staring at it for a long moment mesmerized. Feeling the energy flood my body through my eyes. Using the Sangaku Muscle technique to store the energy for later doubling up on it. Holding off the transformation feeling it starting. I no longer had a choice as my heart hammered in my chest. My teeth ached changing I grabbed Ronald and sank my teeth into his throat. Teeth slicing through flesh my eyes snapped open I saw his entire life flash through my mind as if I was there. I saw him working for Dumbledore the entire Weasley planning my future with Ginerva. Feeling the transformation starting he stiffened I covered his mouth he changed. My body changed as my body swelled my muscles swelled a crimson haze of instinct similar to the Seeker instinct flooded me. I grabbed him tackling into the hole as I over powered him. Bloody hazy images flooded my mind as my scar pulsed as something in it screamed in pain at the warmth that flooded through my entire body. Something restraining me melted away my body changed completely muscles swelling as I became something else entirely. The thing in my scar was melted into nothing the power, memories, knowledge, skills, and abilities all were absorbed. All the powers inside me were absorbed into my body.

My mind expanded as the burden of the laws of Jesus Christ vanished. I realized I wasn't bound by laws in my human form. I used the Sangaku Muscle Technique to eat Ronald and Lockhart their bodies dissolved into energy flowing into my mouth into my stomach. Swept down tunnels smelling something familiar Ginerva's scent.

_$Open this door!$_ I commanded, in Parceltongue as it opened for me opening on it's own.

"_Patience, Naruto!"_ Voldemort said, _"You freed me from my mother's curse. You must have patience. This form will give you an edge against my seventeen year old self."_

My skin turned from black to red as my mother's presence flooded my body as Crimson color flowed through my skin as my muscles hardened body filling out. My muscles swelled and my mother's memories, knowledge, skills, and abilities flooded through me.

"_Tom is right, Harry."_ Mum said, _"Now, it's time for you to wake up, sweet heart! Wake up!"_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

I woke with a gasp feeling my heart hammering in my chest. I felt the full moon overhead beyond the storm overhead. I clenched my mouth shut biting back a scream my forehead exploded in searing pain and then I felt warmth melting something surrounding me.

A familiar embrace and memories of my mum and dad taking care of me, teaching me magic growing up. Teaching me when I did something I shouldn't and the memory of Hermione Potter being blood adopted to the Grangers. Memories going backwards to the days my mother and father got killed in front of me, refusing to move aside. Then the memories swept backward to the day I was born to a woman with black hair hearing her explaining and showing me who and what my father was. As well as who and what my maternal grandmother. She explained that I was a Dwarven prince and that Gandalf Graham and Galadriel were my blood adopted Maternal grandparents. I remember the warm comfort of my birth mother's womb as well as my blood adoption by Minerva McGonagall to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Them wiping my own memory and theirs leaving no traces.

The ten years at the Dursleys rushed back to me and a crimson rage flooded me azure flames flooded my mind behind my eyes as bright as the sun. A burning blue sun in my Mindscape flared hotter my mindscape turned a hundred a fifty degrees. Then my anger turned to a crimson haze flooded vision as my muscles swelled I gritted my fists.

"_Jesus help me!"_ I cried within my head.

A vision of swearing an oath to serve as a Paladin as long as Jesus would have need of me.

"_I, Jesus Christ, your Creator, command you to deal with the Dursleys, Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore! Then disband the Wizengamutt and the International confederation of Wizards! YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, SEARCH AND DESTROY!"_ Jesus commanded.

I woke with letters pouring in the Dursley's house. I created a box in my mindscape to receive all mail I was supposed to receive for sorting. All the letters, I turned all the Dursleys into Senzu bean plants in a garden space. Using Project Paladin to deal with the Horcruxes and Voldemort, with Albus Dumbledore at the end of the Chain.

My scar split the right half of my face as a chain of the purest white light impaling the shriveled Voldemort. The Horcruxes appeared in reverse order of their creation Voldemort possessed Quarrel appeared finally Albus Dumbledore was last to get impaled.

The purest white light dissolved the chain sealing my scar and flared around each item until it got to Voldemort making him scream as he vanished from existence. Then the purest white light passed through Albus Dumbledore sending him slamming into the wall. I immediately disbanded the Wizengamutt and international confederation of Wizards.

Using the Sangaku Muscle Technique to summoning Hermione restoring her to her true abilities after the war. Her dead body appeared all damage to it vanished, I restored her future self's body making her. I summoned a Senzu bean sending wisps to care for the start of my new Mindscape garden. Infusing the plants with cure all disease and Cure all poison potions. I gained one in my hand chewing it up swallowing it. My muscles bulged as my power spiked as I used the Sangaku Muscle technique my body flared into a Super Saiyan I used the Same technique a gain. I turned into a Super Saiyan Four. It happened, as my outfit shone brightly changing to the Grand Master's garb. With a thought the Chakra Saber was at my waist as I had the belt of pouches and all.

I reverted all my old and current injuries were completely gone as was my pour vision I pulled off my glasses. Hermione was still dead in stasis the enchantress' power still within her. I used Project Paladin to fix her vision using it on myself to restore the Enchantress' heart and the soul Enchantress' absorbed her brother though she was still absorbed by Hermione. Both of us shone still worried I telepathically contacted the Second Amazo Android.

"_I know your purpose please find me!"_ I said, produced Aya's core removed from her body after she connected with the Anti Monitor.

Aya's core, her body and the Anti monitor appeared. The gold Android and Dr. Fate appeared with a thought from me. I forcibly summoned Isis' Amulet with her inside.

I forced Nabu Fate to experience everything I had witnessed and experienced as if it was his own life. Nabu stiffened tears spilled from the helmet's eyes as I showed him what I intended to do if I didn't get what I wanted.

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF WHEN I WANT SOMETHING! WHY IS THAT EVERYONE CLAIMS TO THINK THEY KNOW BETTER THAN ME!" I roared the entire fabric of the Reality of the fourth wall shook violently with my rage, my heart was broken, "MY DIVINE RIGHT IS TO DECIDE WHAT FATE IS AND ISN'T!"

"You are wrong..."

"Tyr I revoke your existence!" I said, "WAR IS FORBIDDEN!"

I turned Tyr's world into a world based on Asgard restoring Odin as king using Project Paladin on him. Wiping Fenris Wolf from existence, collecting the facilities.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

My heart ache shook the fabric of my reality as every being person or not felt my pain as I made them experience every second of it all first hand all at once.

I made it so Jonathan Rensvold didn't and never would exist within my reality.

"**Get out!"** I commanded all demon biblical demons banishing them from my reality. They all fled my rage back to the Biblical Reality, I sent them all to the Lake of Fire by force. I blasted the leader of the red lanterns and yellow lanterns apart causing their insides to paint the walls of their surroundings.

Demonstrating my power I wiped the man hunters from existence, shutting down all of their facilities. I cracked Oa clean in two, erasing Atrocious' home sector from existence.

The guardians appeared I activated my Avatar mode slammed them into walls taking away all their powers. They slumped onto the floor, **"Guardians you exist to ensure my doctrine gets upheld!"** I said.

I wiped the first lantern and all fallen guardians from existence blasting them apart. Taking away their immortality and all their powers.

I gathered all the Living emotional entities, they appeared at my behest. I raised Aya's core and they relented and were absorbed into Aya.

"You too, Gild, gold living entity of Spirit also called the Force! Patron Entity of the Jedi Brigade Also called the White Lantern Corp." I said, the Gold Android stiffened as his purpose was made known unto him.

He changed becoming pure energy and flowed into Aya. Focused all Versions of Hermione into Aya's core along with the Enchantress.

I produced a Main power battery of all seven lantern corps and fused them creating a white Main Power battery. Adding a Main Power Battery for Chakra and The Force. Creating a gold Main Power battery and Silver Main Power battery. I fused all of the Main Power Battery's together using the Sangaku Muscle Technique incorporating the World Seed and my Archive Network. A seed appeared restoring the Guardians and forcibly merged Oa with the Seed shocking the Guardians. They relaxed slightly as I calmed my rage. I fused the new Main Power Battery into Aya's core.

I used Hermione's Physiology as a base uploading my body design into Aya's current body. Turning the Anti Monitor into an upgrade package for Aya's version of her body design. Sending the Guardians back to a duplication of Oa where it belonged along with the entire green Lantern corp, dropping a duplicate of Main Power Battery I had created on top of the Guardians. Except making it seven times the size keeping the First Lantern's ring and the Green Lantern Gauntlet. I sensed the Green lanterns catch it.

With me as they vanished I fused the Main Power battery I sent with them with Oa combining all seven emotional lantern Power sources into a single power source. Augmenting the different Lantern Corps to spread the Archive Network across my reality.

I killed Galactus shrinking it's body down dropping it next to the Anti Monitor. Wiping Galactus' essence from existence.

I used duplicate Aya's own body design sending her consciousness. Into the body using the ship to recreate her body transport Hal and his two comrades to the blue lantern planet. Making it so Aya could move but couldn't use lantern powers.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You need to know, Aya, that I'm in love with you and I want you to choose me instead of him." I said, "I find smart petite girls sexually attractive. Are you going to assist me in finishing my body design or not. I created this reality and merely transferred your consciousness into your current body."

"You love me?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, I do." I said, "I had no choice but to destroy the Manhunters and shut down their facilities until you and I can finish my body design. You are the daughter of Ion created from his living essence. I fused all the living entities with your core along with some other things. Those consumed by hatred are not capable of loving anyone. I speak from experience, I was like Razor many eons ago. Love is a choice Aya."

I showed her core, "I love you, too. Razor made his choice clear. What is your plan?" Aya asked.

I showed her my body design including the new female version uploading her core into her current form using Project paladin. Turning her previous body and the anti Monitor, and Galactus all were absorbed by her flowing into her mouth. Her power flowed into me via the Enchantress' heart in my chest my own powers flooded her. As an irreversible link was formed between us. Both of us gained an outfit similar to the grand master. I took Naruto's appearance, I took Nabu's helm and turned it into a Skull forcibly summoning the real Nabu. Using my female body design with the infinite Hydra Seal at the cellular level. Jonathan Rensvold came into view he raised his hands in surrender. I used project Paladin on Jonathan as he gasped inhaling it with a smirk. He stiffened as he stiffened his smirk turned to a look of Horror.

An Ankh shone brightly as Jonathan dissolved power flowed into me. Power flooded me as I flashed the entire world shifted as I was my orders from Jesus Christ changed.

It simply said, 'Just be yourself!'

All the Lords of Order and Chaos were completely gone along with their creation. I realized Jonathan had destroyed them having seen the error of his ways. I saw the secret meeting in the Three Broomsticks. I restored the Deathly hallows to their true abilities all of them were merged into one as the Sword of Gryffindor and scabbard were in my hand. Fused with my appearance. I took on my true appearance including changing my appearance to resemble my birth mother.

Hearing the Minister say, "Black was vicious he didn't kill Pettigrew. He..."

I took back my inheritance and birth right and the entirety of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts castle, and grounds all shook violently as I regained my property. The wards swelling as an Archive Network merged with the wards gained Project Paladin.

"That information is inaccurate and nothing but lies!" I said, "I would know because I was there and I'd like to know why I was not informed of my adopted parent's death. Here's my proof."

I produced the Weasleys rat held by the tail my Kingship ring in fill view. I disbanded the Wizengamutt and International Confederation of Wizards. The Minister stiffened as many of them shone as both organizations shone brightly as I regained full authority shining.

They stared in shock, "This thing is an unregistered Animagus." I said, "Professor McGonagall, if you would and it is not a request."

My authority rang true with them, "Of course, your majesty." She said, pulling out her wand casting a spell hitting the rat it morphed into a fat balding mouse of a man.

I produced the sword of Gryffindor morphed fusing with all the weapons I had including the Dwarven ore. I created including my personal archive taking over my accounts that I had access to all that rightfully belonged to me appeared in my mindscape. The Gilded Heart, and the Forgemaster's hammer fused together including with the Deathly Hallows. The invisibility cloak turned to a black robe around my body. I rammed the resulting sledgehammer into Peter's knees, raising a hand, my wand and Voldemort's formed a wizard staff.

I restrained Peter Pettigrew roots sprouted from the floor forcibly keeping his eyes opened as Sirius Black appeared along with Remus Lupine. They both blinked restrained as everyone gasped.

I chanted in the original language duplicating the destruction of Voldemort once and for all. Albus Dumbledore appeared at the other end of the chain behind Voldemort. Using the Paladin seed operating system to make the final decision. The Chain dissolved like a fuze making each item vanish causing Voldemort to scream as he was destroyed shaking the entire building around us Albus Dumbledore groaned.

They python was spared as she had no choice I waved my hand using project Paladin. She went rigid as she hissed in pain as she morphed into a small Lamia. The basilisk remains were merged with her as I replaced her eyes with Rinne Sharingan restoring the tooth lost. I made her my familiar she shot over and hugged me knocking over the table she hugged me from behind.

I made Fawkes Albus' familiar, I passed the Wizard's staff to Albus bonding it to him. I produced a plasma storm to rain project Paladin on this world cleansing this world. Killing whatever deities were contaminating this world causing many to be obliterated from existence as if they never existed. I destroyed the schedule of evil and cast my realities original Christian devil into the Lake of fire along with all of his kind.

Darkness vanished from this world my weapon shifted all the deathly hallows absorbed the weapons I owned becoming a scythe. The Invisibility cloak became feathery angel wings that unfurled from my back making them gasp as black feathery wings unfurled. The Keys of Fate, Heaven, hell, and Death all were on the Resurrection stone ring like a Key ring. I used Project Paladin on the Scythe making one solid item. It flared shifting with a straight shaft slightly curved at the end of the shafted.

"No, you won't..."

I flash stepped in front of Albus, he sighed, I offered him a Senzu bean it floated from my hand, "Eat this, and it will give you a little more time." I said.

Albus took the bean eating it stiffening as he glowed white for a moment. I bonded the wizard's staff I made, "I'm not the angel of death. I am the Grand Master of Magic and the king of this world. Harry potter is my adopted, my birth name is Oberon Aeducan. I was adopted by Lily and James Potter. My half dragon mother died give birth to me, the creator trained me. My birth father was of a race basically immune to magic. Half Knurla half resistance."

"Enough to survive the killing Curse! That does make some sense." Sirius said.

"I disbanded the Wizengamutt and international confederations of wizards." I said, "I was trained by the Creator personally and became fate itself. Changing the past is forbidden for a reason."

I produced the permission slip, "Sign it." I said.

Albus took the Wizard staff standing producing a quill and the slip signing it handing it to Professor McGonagall. She looked it over, "Welcome to Hogsmeade Mr. Potter." She said.

I produced the Sorting Hat removing all non essential objects from inside himself. The hat stiffened as a large group of objects fell out of the hat into my Mindscape. Leaving on the hat's brain as I used project Paladin on the hat. A crate appeared in my Mindscape with all that rightfully belonged to me appeared in the crate.

I produced the active Marauder's map and used the Sangaku to digitize it giving the Sorting hat my body design I came up. Fusing the Marauder's map with the Sorting hat. It remained the same shape at the same time.

"Magic is the very life blood of this world and this world is dying. The only way to save it is to unite with the non magical world. To let magic dominate this world. I have to leave to find help, I know where to start looking. In the archive magic I have combined with the wards around Hogwarts expanding to the surrounding area. The Archive Network and the sorting hat will maintain this. But Hermione must come with me." I said.

"May I ask why!" Albus asked.

"Because she is the rightful heir by birth right to the Potter family Legacy." I said.

I turned my scythe into a sledgehammer. It shifted shape as my body took on Thor like armor except made similar to my paternal great grandfather's armor combined with my Dragon Gauntlet. My outfit did as my hammer became similar to Thor's except bigger. The hilt was ovate and slightly curved toward the end containing the pommel stone made from fragments of the Archenstone. I removed it merging all of them making my hammer as if it was both twisted and folded four thousand time for each technique. Infusing the conditioning of the metal down to the cellular level the metal hardened as I used my azure dragon breath tempering the metal.

"You all need to remain to bring the magical world into the Twenty-first century ahead of the muggle world." I said.

"Yes, I understand." The Sorting Hat said, as I registered him under the name 'Robert Sorting Hat' making him smile at me.

The female version of my body design and restored Arianna Dumbledore in the body. Infusing her with a phoenix down, making her gasp as the body morphed into Arianna in a hero of time outfit. A purple tunic with the Hogwarts Coat of Arms with a black outer robe.

The hammer shifted as the unused Infinity stones solidified and were contained in my hammer for safe keeping. Absorbing my three infinity stones using Project Paladin on myself sucking the energy into myself. Hermione's queen Piece was restored.

"I don't understand!" Albus said.

"I believe it has to do with the Fairy Tail guild. Hogwarts Castle is the Headquarters and you, Albus Dumbledore are the Headmaster. I am the Keeper of the Hogwarts Network. As well as the Professor of Archive Magic." Sorting Hat said, "He also merged the Marauder's map with me giving me exclusive access to the map of Hogwarts Castle."

"I'm currently in the middle of completing a Job request." I said, "Hermione is on my team. Now, Minister, ask Robert Sorting Hat and that is his registered name. Anyway as about the Grand Magic games." I said, handing Remus two cringes with the Cure for Lycanthropy. Injecting one directly into his heart. He stiffened as his body partially transformed then morphed into a Quileute Wolf.

"Oh look a new Animagus! Also, Sirius black was in Azkaban for being an Unregistered Animagus. He didn't break out he was let go because his punishment was over." I said, "Also, you, Albus will explain the investigations he's been working on. Albus, I'm Declaring Martial Law against Dark Magical Families. Sirius isn't dark so he doesn't count."

I looked over sirius' arms finding no dark mark.

"What are you looking for?" Fudge asked.

"The Dark mark, oh, wait there it is on Peter Pettigrew's forearm." I pulled up Peter Pettigrew's forearm, "I think non magically being tortured by the Unspeakables under the watchful eyes of Alastar Moody should loosen his tongue."

I infused project Paladin into my Senzu bean plants, feeding a Senzu bean to Sirius black he ate it reluctantly. His entire body shone brightly, "Here's peter Pettigrew's wand."

I pulled Rita Skeeter to us and she was yanked off the couch, "This woman is an unregistered Beetle Animagus." I said, she was tested and glowed green.

"Oh, yeah, she definitely is." A woman said.

I changed professor Lupine's and the other teacher's outfits. To match Arianna's making Arianna the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dropping her inheritance test on her head as I set her age at twenty-seven, soul bonding betrothing her to Remus Lupine.

"By the way Professor McGonagall performed my blood adoption." I said, caught Rita Skeeter in a bottle shaking the bottle violently bouncing her around knocking her out cold. Albus took the bottle from me.

"Grand Master, is right he created A Gem stone from Water." Minerva said, "Two hundred fifty points to Gryffindor." Albus added, handing Minerva McGonagall a paper as I handed Albus a betrothal to Minerva McGonagall, he looked at it.

I put a collar around Sirius' neck keeping him in the form of a Mabari and he transformed.

"Headmaster, would you mind helping me find Hermione!" I said.

"Of course!" Albus said, "Professor Hat would you mind handling things. I'll let Minerva, handle the running of the school for a while, I'll probably be retiring soon anyway."

"Well, someone has to start running the Advance Placement Program anyway." I said, donning my Grand Master gear, handing Albus a bottle of my memories from my time at the Dursleys, "This is my time at the Dursleys."

As we walked out I added, "Now, Guild Master, I understand your reluctance, but I'm telling you Hermione Granger can handle being your apprentice." I said, "I need her safe and she can help you update the library anyway. I can't take her were I'm going anyway? I need someone to take care of Snuffles and my other familiars."

"What about Mr. Ronald Weasley, Oberon?" Albus said.

"Definitely would recommend transferring him out of this school to an apprenticeship with Alastar Moody. He's been cheating on all his school work making my fiancee do all his school work. Besides he is betrothed to Lavender Brown and he has no discipline what so ever. A few years in the Auror Program with Draco Malfoy as his training Partner should straighten him right out. I recommend sending the other children of those we talked about as well." I said.

I showed him an image of death eaters telepathically.

His eyes twinkled, "You are quite right, their talents are wasted here." He said.

As we walked out of the three broomsticks, "Minister there are a few people I need to have transferred to the Auror Program. I'll send the transfer paper work as soon as possible and please escort Mr. Ronald Weasley to Alastar Moody. I have reason to believe his mother has coerced her children into using Love Potion on a few of the other students." Albus explained, "Miss Granger, I'm please to introduce your fiance, Oberon Aeducan more commonly known as Harry Potter."

She was taken aback staring her face blushed, I caught the back of her neck and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. She cupped my cheek a break the purest white rainbow light shone around us as her place in my peerage was restored.

I parted breaking her kiss after what really happened was revealed to both of us. Hermione smiled up at me blushing her hair was now black. As she looked at me, "Mrs. Aeducan, you have been accepted as Albus Dumbledore's apprentice." I said, "Weasley needs more disciplined personalized training. An apprenticeship is the perfect way to have Alastar Moody's undivided attention. Guild master you will let Alastar Moody know about Ronald's fear of spiders won't you?"

"No!" Ron protested.

"Absolutely!" Albus said.

"What?" Ron whimpered, getting hauled off, in defeat.

I sent a message to Gringott's about telling Alastar Moody about the new archive system. Recommending his eye and eye holder as his personal archive item combined with a Gun blade combining a sword with a wand and wireless connection between his item.

I paid for and redesigned Hagrid's Cross bow including a holster making it fold down. With a dial to enchant the arrows with fire, Ice, Light, and exploding arrows. Using the repeating cross bow design expect augmenting the cross bow with my body design. Using project Paladin. The entire bow shifted to have a ram head design, with a recharging magic battery built in replacing the CO2 cartridge. Sensing Hagrid was the rightful heir of Thorin Oakenshield as the true Archenstone was infused into the entire weapon. It was connected with an archive bracelet. Registering him as fully pardoned clearing his criminal record expunging his entire record. Hagrid glowed brightly for a moment as I awoke his Duran bloodline. His body remained his body fate shifted to muscle though he didn't seem to change all that much.

"Hagrid!" I called.

Hagrid looked at me as I created a Hagrid sized chair, he caught his pants before they fell and sat down.

"You've been cleared of all all crimes against your record. And I celebrated by upgrading your Cross bow." I said, producing the bracelet, "It goes with this put this on first, it's something new available only at Gringott's. It's called an archive bracelet."

He let me fit the bracelet his wrist, it permanently fixed to his wrist and his entire body shone brightly with the purest white light. His clothes were changed to fit his new size. He gained the new faculty uniform, he stiffened as his Crossbow strapped itself to his waist. He drew it looking at it closely.

Augmented with Project Paladin and the new weapon augmentation. Mithril was added to my Shinju Iron mine in my Mindscape.

I waved a hand producing several targets including ones require the different arrow types.

"Let's test your aim and ability to switch between the different types of enchanted bolts. Don't worry the weapon has a built in magic battery built in that produces it's own energy." I said, "Professor Hagrid."

He looked at it aimed and shot the targets working, "I understand, you granted Hagrid a full pardon, your Majesty?" My snake familiar said. I shrank her down storing her in my mindscape.

"_Got her!"_ My Care Taker said.

Hagrid shone as he aimed the cross bow and it shifted slightly as he fired at each target. I set a timer go see how long it took him to clear all the targets.

"Now you just need to keep practicing to beat your own time. Take your time Professor, you need to start slowly, speed comes with time."

Hagrid nodded, aiming as he shot each target figuring out which type of bolt to use for each target. He got the swing of things.

"Let's try something harder, use the exploding bolt and blow up the shrieking shack. So Albus can build the Stadium for the upcoming Grand Magic Games this summer." I said.

"Ah! yes, you did mention that!" The minister said.

"Oberon, I would recommend putting Hagrid on your team!" Albus said.

I looked scanning Hagrid for compatibility.

"He's from a noble family I can't. Every noble family can have their own team." I said, "If a person from a noble family wants a team they need to be ready for when the tournament begins. No dark magical families of course."

"I'll join your team Harry!" Neville said, "I don't have what it takes to lead my own team."

I used project Paladin on him using a Knight Piece he shone brightly. As I commissioned a master sword using the eight thousand metal conditioning I used for my own hammer. Except the Master sword was restored my dragon breath and Project Paladin. The sword strapped itself to Neville as my knew knight gained Hero of Time Gryffindor student uniform with the true Hero of time gear.

His bow was like Hagrid's Crossbow with all three settings.

He stared at the Triforce of Courage on his right hand. He had an archive bracelet of his own with a Mindscape of his own.

"Hermione, you need to learn what Albus has to teach." I said, "Neville use your new Kekkei Genkai to focus your studies. There are techniques on file that can similar the equipment you don't have!"

Using my archive and changed my full name legally to Shigan Cullen Aeducan. Absorbing a Carlisle and Esme's son, as blood adoption. It was registered though my name happened. The Senzu Beans turned red and were used to make blood tablets. Merging all the houses I had authority over into a single house.

"Train hard, because I really hate loosing. Albus here are a few suggestions for the Advance Placement students."

I handed Albus the list of Dumbledore's army changing the the name at the top. To advance Placement nominations. Albus looked at the list and nodded to me, "I will consider them strongly." Albus said.

I unfurled my wings taking flight, "Train hard my team members." I said, a peace filled me as Jesus' power gripped my shoulder reassuringly.

I flew off toward the US sensing something and Fate transportation to head to what I was sensing from a pillar of spiritual light unmistakably Jesus. I sensed Ultron wiping all trace of his existence away, undoing the damage he was causing. I appeared in Tony Stark's living room with the Vision guarding Wanda as she was trying to escape.

"ENOUGH!" I thrust my hammer all the Infinity stones were made hole as they merged with me flooded their power flooded me. Dissolving into my hammer using the Sangaku Muscle Technique retaking all the power of all the Infinity Stones.

"All of you sit down now!" I said.

I summoned all members of both sides restraining all of them with restraints that weighed as much as a planet. I summoned the person behind it all and all of them stiffened as all their equipment in a box in the middle of them.

All six infinity stones shone in my scythe around the Archenstone irreversibly fused with it completely under my control. I sent Freya back to Odin putting Odin back on the Throne of Asgard. I took Odin's spear it appeared in my hand sealing my scythe I snapped the spear over my knee twice. I broke and destroyed all of there equipment.

There was a white light I whirled catching Mjolnir and summoned all the weapons in the Weapons vault and destroyed all of them. I gripped Mjolnir crushing it in my hand shocking Odin and Thor.

"The Infinity Stones were created by me that makes them mine!" I said, "I created this reality gave all of you life and how do you thank me. By poisoning my world choking the life blood of this world. The time for diplomacy is over and I will say it again. War is forbidden that is not negotiable! I am done trying to be reasonable. Some times you have to spank children for them to do what they are supposed to. Or in Tony Stark's case aborted him."

I summoned Tony Stark's Parents.

"Magic is the very life blood of this world and now you have given me no choice." I said.

I summoned the other Winter Soldier's. They all appeared dead still frozen I absorbed them all, gaining the formula for the super soldier formula.

"These died in their sleep." I said, "I was trained by Jesus Christ, himself. I was trained specifically to become a deity. Shut up!"

I pointed my scythe at Captain America. I pounded my scythe against the floor forcibly shutting down all the technology contaminating and polluting my world. All human technology vanished all power in Tony's house shut down the lights went off on their own.

"You humans are the reason this world cannot reach a permanent peace." I said.

I ripped out what prevented Tony from being a normal human including the shrapnel in his chest.

The device in his chest, "Now, those willing to help me come up with magic based technology get to be unstrapped." I said, gagging Natasha Romanoff.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

They all stared at me like I was crazy I summoned the Hulk and ending his life with one word.

"**DIE!"** I commanded, the Hulk dropped dead shrinking back to Bruce Banner still dead eyes staring lifeless unseeing.

"I have to unite all of Midgard's magical and Non magical society before the year two thousand, using Magic. By order of Jesus Christ, himself. The original name of this world is Avalon!" I said, "Non magical society had their chance."

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live..."

I reversed the Captain's procedure pulling the Super Soldier serum out of his body. A large container of super soldier serum was produced from him remove the Gama radiation making it cease to exist. I scanned gaining the original formula for the super soldier formula. I used project Paladin to restore the formula to Steve Rogers.

I met her gaze using Tsukuyomi to show her everything I had gone through from my birth to now. As it actually happened she gasped as she saw the pain I had been forced to endure a prisoner in my own body. When it was over I removed her gag as Steve said, "You're insane."

I showed them all my entire life and everything I had gone through.

"If you went through first hand what Hadrian has and don't go insane. Then you aren't a human being." Natasha said, "I'll Join your team."

I used a pawn on her she was registered as a fairy tail guild member as her body changed to the female body design. Keeping her shape as she stiffened she gained an outfit similar to my own.

Odin said, "This boy speaks the truth. He is the king of this world's magical Society. It's name is Avalon!"

"As a fellow king, I will do what I can to help you!" The Black Panther said.

I showed them what my plan was and what I wanted to create. I destroyed Fenris Wolf red, blue, and green energy flooded me. Fenris' head became my left Pauldron as my own dragon head became my right Pauldron.

I sighed, pulling a chair over, "Those restraints weigh as much as a planet." I said, "I'm not insane I'm trying to prevent the apocalypse. If magic dies that will be impossible because magic will disappear along with every living person and thing connected to it."

I sent the Hulk to his destiny preventing him from ever being found by Earth. Letting General Ross die in his sleep as I felt the General working during the day. Bruce stiffened coughing as he stiffened.

I released them storing my scythe I running my hands over my face, "Something else is bothering you." Wanda said.

"I work for a magical guild called Fairy Tail, that is Tail with an 'I'. I am working on completing a job request from Jesus Christ to complete my own Peerage." I said, "It's kind of like pieces on a chess board. My job request is to recruit one person for each piece. Because this summer there is a magical Olympics called the Grand Magic games."

I restored Odin's spear using the same technique to condition and temper the metal then gave it back doing the same with Mjolnir. Infusing both with Shinju Iron and returning them, I used my male body design and the Mind stone fusing both with Vision.

The Vision shimmered his outfit, "You worry for this world, non magic society has always proved problematic." Vision said, I produced an image of my Paladin Seed Operating system. I turned back on all technology except wireless communication.

"This is the complete doctrine of Jesus Christ in it's original form. A magical overhaul program designed to overhaul whatever it comes in contact with." I said.

They stared at it, "What about free will, I know that same doctrine insists free will be protected." Steve said.

"It is designed to work with the existing system and or mind overhauling only that which conflicts with the doctrine. I've left any and all wireless communication off." I said, "My problem is who to choose knowing what I know. It's all based on information from movies, video games, books, comic books."

"Can you give an example from the future." Thor said.

"Hela ends up breaking Mjolnir just like I did. The metal was not conditioned during forging and was not tempered in dragon breath after word. When I say dragon I do not mean Wyverns and there is even a visible difference. My maternal grandmother is or was a real full blooded dragon." I said, "The future is always change and shift based on every choice made."

I focused using force lightning to create a Lightning Infinity Stone. Dividing it and the Reality Infinity stone using Project Paladin between two masses of purified Shinju Iron. Conditioning, tempering, and augmenting before finally shaping two new hammers storing what remained of Mjolnir to be merged with storm bringer merging it. Enchanting the hammers during metal conditioning using Odin's enchantment combined with my version of the Knights' Oath in the original language. With a both enchantments etched into the hammer, as well as augmenting the hammer during conditioning the metal using the Lightning and Reality Infinity Stones.

Summoning Jane making her look up in shock as I bound the hammers to Jane and Thor. Finishing the hammers by endowing them with Project Paladin and my dragon breath to temper both hammers.

Jane and Thor caught their new respective hammers as they gasped inhaling the light. Jane's appearance changed becoming lean and Athletic gaining armor like Thor's original armor style. Both their gear was augmented by Project Paladin. Gaining Archive bracers covering their armors.

I used project Paladin on Odin granting him my perfect Dojutsu restoring his lost eye. He blinked as his eye was restored as he felt his face.

I infused secretly another one hundred fifty lightning Infinity Stone binding it to Sanae Dakomori making her version of Mjolnir. I sent Sanae's parents a message of their daughter was chose to receive a full ride Scholarship paid in full to Hogwarts Academy. The most exclusive boarding School in the world. Contacting Rikka's legal Guardian delivering her the same message and she agreed to send her sister to boarding school. I contacted Yuuta's legal Guardian's as well as Mori Summer's Legal Guardians using her real name. Contacting them legally changing the poor girls name to Mori Summers.

Contacting the legal guardian of Laura Bodewig taking Custody of her via the German Government. I was granted full custody of her the German government sold me the Schwarzer Regen unit free and clear with absolutely no chances of being recalled.

All accepted my offer and I used there acceptance to recruit those I wanted from them. Merely approve and their child or children would be picked up.

The German IS Company accepted my suggestions and with some negotiating I was able to get Stark Industries an IS development permit. After they agreed to convert over exclusively to IS Unit development. Pepper agreed and an Alliance was formed between Britain, the United States, Israel, Scotland, and Canada. Hogwarts Academy was accepted as the Scottish IS Development Center. Tabane Shinonono was arrested by Paladin industries for hacking and disappeared into the Paladin Corp Headquarters.

Hephaestus and Rhunon both laughed setting to work on the Chuunibyou weapons while my Care taker set to work program the skill tree for it. For the version of Mjolnir used by Sanae inside my mindscape I created one hundred fifty Lightning Infinity Stones merging them all with raw Moon stone from Arcadia. The moon stone was refined into a true Lightning Infinity Stone Made specifically for Sanae's Mjolnir. Augmenting it with the Power Infinity Stone.

Nick Fury appeared as I resurrected him, "Nicolas Fury, I'm leaving you and Howard in charge of figure out how to transfer over to Magic based Technology. All wireless technology is unavailable." I said, "There is a Magic Archive Network, kind of like magic wifi free for anyone that can figure out how to tap into it."

"What do you plan to do with Mjolnir?" Odin asked.

"I have some people I just recruited and I need Mjolnir for one of them. After I make some changes to it of course." I said.

I waved a hand Heimdell appeared nearly hitting his face on the floor. I used project paladin to fuse the Soul Stone with him. He stiffened as I returned him to his post.

"You plan to unleash something..."

"I'm participating in the next Grand Magic Games. I just formed an Alliance in IS Unit development between the US, Germany, Scotland, and Britain. Also, Stark Industries, and Paladin Industries have an Alliance in IS development. According to Stark Industries Tony Stark has been placed under that department." I said, "I've decided to name the Grand Magic Games, Chuunibyou!"

"The stage between childhood and adolescence." Steve said.

My new team mates I just recruited, I accepted them as Pawns.

"Kind of but with the Global Archive Network, it is real!" I said, my hammer appeared in a whirl of Data.

All the infinity stones were still present and I realized I had no choice but to be their keeper. I realized the Archenstone had been merged with all the moon Crystals to become an Infinity Stone. The eighth infinity Stone I saw was the Lightning Infinity stone I augmented Thor's and Jane's hammers with.

"I see, you are the destined keeper of the Infinity stones." Odin said.

"So it would seem." I said.

"What is the name of you hammer?" Thor asked.

"Key of the Twilight!" I said.

"Eight infinity Stones." Thor said.

"That does make sense actually, given that eight is the number of infinity." Vision said.

"Look, I have to go." I said, "The name of this hammer is the Gilded heart. I came here to recruit Wanda, because she's a class five mutant."

"You were apocalypse the mutant that tried to destroy the world ten years ago." Wanda said.

"I wasn't Christian or bound by the Knights' Oath back then." I said.

"Right, deities always come back more powerful after being killed." Natasha said.

"Works for me." Wanda said.

"Vision I'm going to trust you with something." I said, waved a hand the bar was destroyed replaced with a dragon forge and the Anvil of the Void.

I walked over raising my hammer as my eyes flared completely covered by silver glowing irises even the whites of my eyes were covered. Power flared as I raised my hammer thrusting it skyward a massive blast of diagonal lightning burned a hole through the ceiling as a Plasma storm swept across this world. The rain mixed with Project Paladin to make Technology Magic based. Storm clouds gathered blackening the Sky. I set it to purifying the entire world on a continual process. Adding the Seven moons from Arcadia with a barrier around each moon empowering a barrier around this planet. All nine barriers empowering a tenth barrier around all eight moons and the planet. All ten barriers empowering each other. Jesus Christ laughed in my mind naming it the Paladin Over shield. Paladin Industries using it to empower Archive Network even further than it already was.

I absorbed the other winter soldiers, excluding Bucky, their power flooded my entire body as they vanished. I released the others, "This summer there is a magic based tournament. The Grand Magic Games." I said, "Also, you have a brother, Jarvis. His named is Robert, he works caring for the Archive Network around the Fairy Tail head Quarters."

I set up an Archive Network for the Avengers and the archive network came on line and the technology came back online augmenting all the technology. All the stark industries tech was augmented through their internet access. The Archive network had already been working on converting technology over. Paladin Industries already formed an alliance Stark Industries. Starting converting over to IS Unit Development.

"The problem isn't the lack of magic it's setting up the various Archive Networks around the world. There's a wireless network surrounding the entire world, free for those that can actually tap into it. That is why Stark Industries has formed an Alliance with Paladin Industries. Fury, I'll assume you handle the political side of things. Odin, before you go gather information on Damascus Forging style as well as that of the Japanese forging style and take it to your smith along with this."

I created a lantern and stored one forge's worth of dragon breath along with Project Paladin to set up an archive network across Asgard.

Odin took the Lantern in his hand nodding as he eyed it.

"You were the one that sent out that massive blast that swept across the world weren't you." Bucky said, "It freed me and destroyed what was left of Hydra."

I produced two bars of metal thinking, "Yeah, don't really remember why I did that. Hela!" I called.

Shadows gathered and I saw Julia with scars of being shattered appear. I used project Paladin to make her my king side bishop. She stiffened gasping as the piece was fused into her. I restored post trained Primula as the current one was absorbed into her appearing as she was placed as my other knight piece.

"Who..."

"Julia, this is our daughter Primula!" I said, "Now, Vision, Tony Stark brought you into existence he named you Jarvis. That is your individual name, you might as well stick to it."

I used my equipment condition, tempering and Augmentation method to upgrade her sword. Choosing Loki forcibly absorbing Loki into a female body of my design then into Hela. She gasped as her eyes were restored to their deep green that I fell in love with. She flared as her outfit changing as she was infused with the Phoenix force and the soul of Isis. Her outfit changed to resembled red with gold Trim as she became my king-side Bishop.

Primula's sword was fused with the Frost Giant Casket.

As lightning charged my hammer with each blow, I conditioned my metal and started shaping a new helm of Fate as a new skull for Vision. Sucking him into the metal he vanished. I activated my Avatar Mode, Hephaestus and Rhunon were both right there with me. We worked as one as I gained the Smithing prowess of the smith that wanted to die.

Each hammer blow loosed a concussive deafening crack of thunder. As lightning charged my hammer each time I raised it. Magic was sang into the metal as all the angels of both sides of the fourth wall and Jesus Christ himself worked with me. All my peerage members were there all of us working as one.

When it was complete the metal shone brightly as I exhaled azure dragon breath. A golden Ankh restored vision except he had a golden layer of skin covering his entire body based on my design upgraded with the materialize of his old body. His outfit changed to that of Dr. Fate except his outfit resembled my own outfit. The materials conditioned and tempered.

"Where do I sign up?" Wanda asked me.

I used Project Paladin on her leaving it up to Jesus Christ and she became my Queen side Bishop as the light flowed into her mouth she shone brightly. She gained armor representing her talent.

I restored Magneto the current one appeared in my male body design. I focused and my pyramid capstone was restored from when I was killed by Charles Xavier. I augmented my own armor tempering and conditioning the entire suit. My armor changed taking on aspects of my previous armor. I changed my skull giving it aspects of Magneto's helmet on the outside with aspects of Cerebro's helmet on the inside. I realized I already had that.

"Hello, Magneto." I said, "This white haired boy is your son, Pietro and this girl here is your daughter, Wanda."

"Hello, father." They both said.

Wanda stood by my side, "I'm Christian now." I said, "I need you, Erik, on my team again for a tournament this summer. Let's just say I've seen the error of my ways."

I produced a poster that appeared in my hand. He looked at it, "Well, someone has to keep an eye on you." Magneto said, "I'd be happy to join your team."

I used Project Paladin to see his compatibility and he was chosen as the King side Rook. I resurrected Alex Summers as my Pawn. I resurrected Terra finding her as a statue she became my other Rook. Resurrecting Korra fulfilling my engagement to her.

Those requested appeared, "How Many Peerage members do you have right now?" Vision asked.

"My team is all full. I have to leave someone for the US to recruit or I wouldn't have anyone's but to kick. The Avengers should qualify as a Guild." I said.

Korra Looked at me closely, "Do I know you?" She asked.

I gripped her necklace free throat and restoring my necklace using my own blood reinforcing it with my divine power making it indestructible. I pulled her forward kissing her she stiffened absorbing Julia with my birth parents. Channeling my avatar mode through Korra stiffened as she entered her own Avatar State. I restored her memories were restored all the past Avatars were restored to her. All their knowledge, skills, abilities restored to her. All the way back to Raava as my own Avatar Spirit the purified Vatu reconnected with Raava. And I had a Soul bonded marriage between all my female Peerage members except Mori Summers. Julia was was absorbed into Toka Takanashi. I was made King of the Oblivion Planes my azure flames lit up the Oblivion planes.

I channeled my Raishi into Korra's avatar spirit. As Asami and Azula were absorbed into me forcibly and I absorbed the bending Prowess of Azula. The knowledge, skills, and abilities. Korra threw her arms around my neck as she pulled back. Her necklace had a Vatu on one half with Raava on the other.

I pulled back she smiled at me hoping down as I noticed Alex Summers gained an outfit similar to my own Grand Master outfit except I was wearing Asgardian Armor. My wings changed as my dragon blood tinged black by the Taint. I looked at Odin and he smiled. All my peerage members were had Asgardian armor. All of them were similar with aspects regarding to their powers. My financial records updated and each members equipment had already been conditioned and tempered with dragon breath. Each of their designed were representing their powers. My right eye was completely gone and I covered it commissioned an eye patch similar to Kenpachi's. It appeared covering my empty right eye socket and missing left arm. I used Fenris' remains to regrow my left arm. I used my own Dragon Powers, Raishi, and the Power Infinity Stone to augment Yuuta granting him the power of a dragon born. Granting him the power of the black flame dragon, Kalliontzis. I sensed Rikka was in danger of being driven out of Chuunibyou. Julia was absorbed into Toka Takanashi.

I gripped my hammered the Keys of Heaven, Hel, Fate, and Death shimmered in the light. My feathery midnight black angel wings unfurled. My peerage gathered as azure flames swept outward all light winked outward. As my scythe became visible as my chest became visible. Azure flames swept around my entire peerage as I transported is to Rikka.

I went full battle gear as did all my peerage a black Bifrost pulled us to Rikka's location. I pulled Sanae Dakomori, "I can make Mjolnir more powerful by eight fold."

"How?" She said.

I produced her Mjolnir just as it was finished as I created archive Networks in every country around the world empowering each other by being connected.

"By sacrificing your hair." I said, "I'm Lord Shigan, a true Chuunibyou doesn't need chants or spells and we don't use blood magic ever. The evil priestess is about to end my vassal we need to hurry!"

She gripped her hair, "Do it. I all pay any price if it is to save, my master!" She said.

I sliced off her pony tails painlessly used the Sangaku technique to fuse her hair binding the hammer exclusively to her. Over riding Odin's enchantment handing her the hammer. She gripped it and her whole body glowed as she gained armor similar to Thor's original armor.

I blasted right through a barrier setting up an Archive network around Japan and the purest white light engulfed the world. We found arrived as Rikka was losing to her sister.

As I restrained both of them slowly descending they looked at me both of them standing straight.

"That's quite enough ladies." I said, "I did say that Rikka would be picked up for her transfer. Oh, and don't worry, Yuuta, Mori Summers will be there as well. No, Havik she isn't related to you."

"How is..."

"Nythelia that is just insulting, have you really forgotten me." I said.

"Mommy?" Primula said looking about ready to cry reaching toward Toka hesitantly.

I focused commissioning a spear for her as I touched down. I pulled up my archive checking information on the Tournament I wanted to participate in. The website from the Hogwarts Server came up.

"Chuunibyou Wars?" Toka asked.

"It's like the Olympics except it's real." I said.

"What about me?" Laura asked.

"I have legal custody of you and I own your IS unit the Schwarzer Regen." I said, "Now, since we are in Japan. We might as well contact your families while we are here, in Japan. Also, Toka, I came up with this new bean idea. It was soaked in fruit juice." I said, infusing Senzu bean plants with Project Paladin and handed one to Toka.

She looked at the new pale white bean she looked at it sniffing before eating it. She stiffened as her entire body glowed. Black wings unfurled from her back as she gained bright red armor with wings. Her giant ladle like weapon appeared in her hands. Rikka's weapon was bonded to her umbrella that was turned to Conditioned, tempered Shinju Iron. I summoned the sword of Kalliontzis had, catching it, "Where did..."

"So, Chuunibyou, is kind of like a video game, except it's real." I said.

"That makes more sense." Mori Summers said, in her Chuunibyou gear.

I augmented it so she had to use her book instead of those weird things. Her weapon vanished and her book appeared. I shifted us all out of battle gear as the battle was over. Their weapons turned into normal looking objects.

Later after leaving japan after I bought manuscripts on every kind of martial arts I could get my hands on including manuscripts. We stopped by Xavier institute for a tearful reunion of the Summers Brothers.

"So, this Chuunibyou Wars..."

"It's a new sport the world agrees with!" I said.

"Why are you separating Alex and Scott?" Xavier asked.

"We are just here to tell you the US Government has named the Avengers the official US Chuunibyou Team." Alex said, "Shigan asked if any of us wanted to be traded and we chose to stay on his team."

I dropped the lost and killed mutants in the lake to appear after we left.

As we appeared in the Hogsmeade village people were waiting around the arrival spot where a stone platform was made of Shinju Iron. All of Hogsmeade looked almost like a completely different place.

"Welcome back, your Majesty!" Neville said.

Hermione ran up hugging me I hugged her back she stepped back. I commissioned a book specifically for Mori Summers as her weapon. Naming the book the Paladin Covenant. All my team members were registered and official members of the Fairy Tail Guild.

I saw Fiore's magic Guild members looking around in shock.

"Mage Guilds hear me! I am the King of the Magical World and you have been transported here using divine power." I said, looking the information, "Are in mind starting fights and drinking Alcohol is illegal inside the Fairy Tail Guild. Because we share the guild hall with a school for children. You start fights, Natsu, and I have you kicked out of the Fairy Tail guild. You want to challenge someone, it requires a formal three page hand written challenge. With a legitimate reason behind it more than just to test your abilities. Keep your tempers in line before you accidentally kill someone. I am Shigan Aeducan, current holder of the title Oberon of Fairy Guild. I use primordial magic which means I can take away your magic...permanently. The Guild Symbol is no longer kept on the body it is kept on a Archive profile, using the Global Archive Network so you'll all have to go through the registration process. No one under the age of thirteen is allowed to join a guild and all those over the age of eleven are required to be in school by law, no exceptions. Rabid animals get put down on the spot. Erza has been dethroned on grounds of her prowess not actually being physical damage based."

I saw Cana start sputtering as she poured dust out of the barrel she was holding.

"I'm basically a Primordial god and I'm highly resistant to magic." I said.

"Why do you seem to hate Natsu?" Lexus asked.

I sighed activating my archive magic my team moved off of the stand.

"This world has more abilities than just magic. The name of this world is called Avalon and here." I said, typing augmenting Natsu and Mirajane making their magics Dragon Soul. Along with the Dragon Slayers their powers I made them Dragonborns. Their bodies changed, "Okay, I took care of it, however, in this world dragon are source of magic. Killing even one is punishable by death, no acceptions. I've changed the Dragon slayers and Mirajane into what are called Dragonborns. Demons get executed."

I worked transferring all of them over to the Archive System. Their guild symbols vanished as their guilds were registered along with all the guild members. I proposed making Lexus a guild member. Albus agreed, "I am the Current Guild master of the Fairy Tail Guild." Albus said, and Lexus was there.

I used the money I had to start their guilds making them official guilds.

"You'll all need to brush up on the new information since you are new here. Guild Master Albus Dumbledore will of course make the final decisions about the whole formal challenge thing." I said.

"I agree actually except one scroll written challenge will do." Albus said, "However, there is one thing you must understand. Animals no matter how much like a human they seem fall under the category of Familiar and cannot actually join a guild as official members."

"Guild master Albus Dumbledore would you happen to know where a person named Naruto Uzumaki would be?" Sasuke Uchiha said.

I felt a twinge internally, the story of Moses specifically the last of the ten plagues in Egypt appeared before me. I thrust my hand restraining all of them with the Infinite Point Seal completely immobilizing them. Completely sealing off all their Chakra making them crumple to the ground.

I summoned my weapon and put all the ninja inside barriers. I thrust my hammer skyward, "GATE OF THE CREATOR OPEN!" I declared, pausing, "JESUS CHRIST!"

The required magic circle spiraled open and Jesus descended from it patting me on the shoulder.

"Do what must be done!" I said tears spilled down my face the hammer slid down as I gripped it just below the head. Somehow it was perfectly balanced as Jesus Christ nodded as I sent him a request to put me through the rite of Rebirth without the world knowing about it.

I was in a clearing and John the Baptist beckoned me forward and I went forward my team was there. A card for those on schedule for baptism was there.

I was baptized and given the gift of the Holy Ghost.

Jesus smiled as I saw my peerage was completely gone as Jesus threw me back toward the water I fell and formed the hand sign commanding, "RELEASE!"

The Infinite Tsukuyomi dispelled as I used it to transport to the Tower of Heaven point in Earth Land timeline. Missing Erza so much it hurt. I focused myself toward Natsu Dragneel passing through Natsu using the Sangaku Muscle technique to absorb both Igneel and END.

My power blasted as I touched down grabbing Mirajane by the throat inhaling sucking the demonic power out of her. She gaped as she screamed all her demons were sucked out of her. All the demonic forms screamed sucked into my mouth devoured by me. I dropped her walking out of the fairy tail guild hall a birth mark on my back in the shape of Fairy Tail guild symbol. My Majin outfit was all my power flowed into all the Fruits and they dropped turned into lightning angel fruit. I used the Sangaku Muscle Technique to eat them all. All of the fruit instantly regrew as Jesus sat under the shade of the tree as I created a round table underneath it with a chairs grown right out the tree itself.

As I teleported to get the stone for the dagger of Set, landing in the burial chamber I collided with Tom Cruise sending him flying sideways. His body was impaled on a piece of metal. I saw the dagger completed. I grabbed it driving it home in my chest, I felt a darkness pour into me and I realized one of the Biblical demons was to blame for what happened to her. I doubled over using project Paladin to take the curse upon myself and Nick disappeared as I took on his appearance. I walked over picking up to absorb all the Power of the Dagger.

"NO!" Ahmanet declared.

I threw back my head loosing a roar calling all of the lost one third from both realities to possess me.

"_**Be careful what you wish for!"**_ A demonic voice said, a massive swarm of darkness flared as absolutely all of them flooded my entire body.

Jesus Christ backed me as all of them were forced into me, the light started to go out. I clenched my fist azure flames engulfed the Garden of Eden.

"**So, should you!"** I declared Azure flames erupted as I turned skeletal a deep feral growl, the Angel that was the Ghost Rider returned to me.

The Creator smiled at me from within the Garden unleashing his full power I erupted into a pillar of white flames.

Obliterating all of the One third from existence they all screamed.

"_You are all stained with the blood of the innocents. Feel their pain!"_ I commanded, who I really was came to bare as my hair my Chakra Network was flooded with the Azure flames.

I gained an Azure blue flame like Chakra Aura as Ahmanet gasped. Gasped backing away from me, I powered down now that they were gone. She stiffened I pulled the dagger out, it changed turning to Shinju iron. I grabbed her throat putting an injection of the Enchantress' soul, my female body design. Including the sixteen year old Kara Zor-El and her clone. She stiffened as her body changed gaining a Zero suit made from my synthetic body design.

I looked up Aphrodite finding she was registered as single on Paladin incorporated server and uploaded her to Ahmanet. She stiffened as she gasped as Julia was restored completely with a simple thought from me. She stiffened as I sensed something, I summoned my hammer ramming it into the floor azure flames engulfed the water. Sensing Dean and Sam Winchester with the creator's father.

"What do you want?" I said, a bullet struck my skull falling to the ground.

"I want to know where the lost one third went?" Heavenly father asked.

"Destroyed by me. Grand Master and God of the Fourth wall, Keeper of the Garden of Eden!" I said, "Apprentice of the Creator and Former arch demon!"

"Then why have you strayed from your post?" Dean asked.

"I didn't I keep it inside my head." I said, "Since you are here, care to explain why you hate magic so much?"

"Magic...It's an unnecessary complication."

I contacted the creator hitting the panic button repeatedly.

There was a flare of light, "Father stop picking on my apprentice." I said.

"How did you get here?" Heavenly father asked.

"Okay, there is something all of you need to see. That will answer many questions." I said.

"What have you done!" Heavenly father said.

I went Avatar mode, showing him the line of Succession as I showed them what I had done in detail. Pulling Ahmanet against my chest as we were all standing in a barrier as I showed them what the division of realities and all I had done since. Showing those here it all that I had done without holding back any details.

"A fourth member of the Holy trinity." He said, smiling.

"You're churches wiped out my people and poison magic the very life blood of this world." I said, "If you're looking for your son he's the CEO of Paladin Industries the company that runs the archive network fused with the Atmosphere however first examine this blade. Specifically the metal."

I produced the augmented blade of Set minus the pommel stone. He pulled it to me taking it in his hands as I pulled Ahmanet, "Look I need the biblical holy trinity to run this reality. I cannot bring myself to accept the running of this reality..."

"Just as David could not assist in building the temple." Heavenly father said.

"This metal is called Shinju Iron. I keep the mine in the garden along with the Juubi fused with the tree of life and the main archive ward stone." I said.

"I don't understand why you would split all of existence destroy everything just as it was why not..."

"He was paying a debt that needed paying. In all of existence only one person has every said no to a direct order I gave. The first grand Paladin, Alan Rife, and he was supposed to become the true Anti Christ of the End times. Instead he chose Christianity and his faith made him absurdly powerful to the point of absurdity!"

"He destroyed biblical earth!" I said, "He unlocked the full potential of his human body and mind to the point that he turned his body into a supernova and absorbed the entire planet, everything and everyone."

"And some time later wipe himself from existence casting the Rite of Succession. Causing the delusion that the succession had become the predecessor." I said, "I am not my predecessors, I'm the Angel of destruction."

"the Prophesy of dethroning the Greek fates and..."

"Dead and dead. Then I turned around and made any and all forms of war forbidden." I said.

Heavenly father was taken aback, "Forbidden..."

"No exceptions not even for you and your son." I said.

"Okay, smart ass...I mean grand master what happened to the Ramen gods?" Dean asked.

"The First Grand Paladin was actually Mars reborn. He fell in love with Diana roman goddess of the Hunt were married and she was pregnant with his child. Then she was murdered, enraged he turned his back on the Roman Pantheon made a vow to serve Jesus Christ for time and all eternity no matter what. Even if his very existence should be destroyed and he should cease to exist. His successors would be bound under the same oath and Jesus Christ accepted, the same being that is the Creator. That is where the azure flame comes from. What he didn't know is I am the Son of Mars." I said.

"This woman..."

"Aphrodite." Ahmanet said.

"However there is one more demon to deal with, a man named Albus Dumbledore. Dean and Sam, I will need your help with him?" I said, "But not as you are, You'll need to develop a mindscape to the same level I have the garden of Eden protected. This man here will need to train you to deal with him personally. He is the demon that killed Diana, Roman Goddess of the Hunt. In such a way that she could never be restored. But not as you are, you will need the now finished technique of the First Grand Paladin. In this one case I am making an exception to the ban on war. Heavenly father, will you be my general and lead the angel armies and the entire biblical divine Royal family. The end of the world must never happen. One finally battle to put an end to the first Demon once and for all. So, as the boss of Jesus Christ will you accept my offer of taking residence where Krypton once stood."

"A few of the lost ones slipped through your extermination a moment ago!" Heavenly father said.

I smiled, "And I was in such a good mood!" I said, tapping my temple transporting Ahmanet to the garden.

"What is it and she's safe?" Jesus asked telepathically.

"I tried to deal with the lost one third and a few escaped and your father paid me a visit." I said.

"Oh, how cute a lost deity. Listen and listen well..."

I drew the Infinity hammer and struck her causing her to explode in azure flames vanishing.

"We're listening?" Dean said.

"Okay, why don't you, go catch up with the creator and form a game plan. Dean, Sam, and I will just make it up as we go along." I said, "Actually, Sam and Dean, why don't."

I produced a fifty pound block of Purified Shinju iron, "Make them a weapon from these and here's a ball of my dragon fire to make it indestructible. Just use the archive network filling the Thermosphere along with two other barrier layers around the entire planet so like ten protective barriers."

"Why..."

I handed heavenly father a ball of blue fire, "Because I can." I said, "Besides I Dragons hate evil by nature. Even if the Hydra was once a dragon. Father, you will watch over Hermione won't you?"

He smiled, "You've made my job a lot easier. I agree, that you are definitely not suited for the job of God of Everything. That is why you brought him here! Head to Sunny Dale!" He said, "You'll find a few new peerage members and I accept your offer of putting the not so dismal post apocalyptic earth in the place of Krypton's now destroyed solar system. There's just one problem. I need a new weapon that can kill the devil."

84


End file.
